An Ultimate Mission.(Survival or To Keep a Secret)
by LunaPrincess
Summary: She was sent on a mission. He has a secret, hidding it from those around him for years. He must find the others and end their happiness they have created. What if this secret came out? A secret that could end his friendship with the only friends he has.
1. Chapter one

Chapter One- Duo's fall out  
  
  
Duo Maxwell yawned and rolled over in bed. Another glorious day in life.  
  
The war was over and the pilots had locked away the Gundams. Everyone believed they had been destroyed but you never know when you'll need them again. The days had blurred together. The pilots split apart to do their own things.  
  
Trowa went back to the circus. Quatre went back to his colony and took over his old job. Wufei joined Sally Po, as a Preventers. Heero had vanished; no one had seen him since the last battle with Marti Maya. And he himself had gone to his own colony with Hildi and started his old job again, selling scraps.  
  
Duo threw off his covers and sat up in his bed. The sun came down through his window and he could hear the birds singing their happy tune. He yawned again, and wondered what Hildi would do to him today. Tackle him to floor asking for a kiss or just come up to him and do it.  
  
He sighed, she always tried to find a way to kiss him and he just wasn't into that kind of way.  
  
Duo shuddered slightly at the thought when she forced her lips on his yesterday. Maybe he could tell her the truth...nah she'd kill him or would laugh at him.  
  
Duo climbed out of bed. He stretched his arms over his head his toes curled into the carpet as his back arched. He wore a black tank top and boxers. His skin was nicely tan and it clashed with his dark clothes.  
  
He dropped his arms and scratched his belly as he walked to the connecting bathroom. He left the door open as he walked to the shower and turned the water on.  
  
He turned the water to the right temp and then shed his clothes. He turned the shower on and stepped inside.  
  
The hot water felt good on his body. The steamy water rid him of the sweat he worked in during the night. Here on colony L2 it got hot at night and sometimes during the day. There was barely a night you ever came close to getting a cold night and cool off.  
  
Duo sighed and turned. He leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower and thought about the pilots. It had been barely over a year and he missed them. Strangely enough he hoped everyday for a war to break out so they could rejoin together.  
  
Duo shook his head and then unclasped his braid tie and let the hair unravel. Still long, growing longer by the day.  
  
When he left the pilots it had been to his wait but now it was to his thighs, much like it had been before he became a gundam pilot.  
  
Duo turned around and then reached the knobs and shut the water off.  
  
He reached a towel and wrapped it around his body and stepped out into the cool air.  
  
His usual clothes were folded on the sink from last night when he had put them in here knowing he would be running late like everyday.  
  
Duo ran the towel over his body then towel dried his hair.  
  
He stifled a yawn and dropped the towel. He easily dressed himself in his black jean that clung to his well-toned thighs. Then he pulled on his shirt that clung to his lean stomach. Then he pulled the coat over the shirt it helped hide his secrets. He felt like the coat covered them up from anyone seeing them.  
  
Duo then looked in the mirror in front of him. He grabbed a brush and started to unknot his hair.  
  
But something made him drop the brush. He slowly leaned forward to the mirror and looked closer. His root were blonde, a silvery blonde and were just now starting to show.  
  
Duo pulled back and suddenly screamed. But it died and he muttered, "oh shit."  
  
  
Then his mind flew to the past, to a dream he had had last night.  
  
  
Dream  
  
"Do you understand your mission?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You can not fail like your last mission."  
  
"It wasn't my fault. They got in the way."  
  
"Tell that to them."  
  
"Fine I will when I see them."  
  
"You will do no such thing, understand?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now go before I change my mind."  
  
"Alright I'm going."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Hai, what is it?"  
  
"Change your looks, you can't have them realizing the truth understood. If you fail to make them believe this is who you are, I will have no choice but to eliminate you."  
  
The person nodded, "understood Dr. G. I don't plan to fail. Call me Duo Maxwell. I'm 14 and I live alone. My parents died I was young and I've lived at the Maxwell Church till I 11, when Oz attack and destroyed. Dr. G took me in and I was trained to Pilot Deathscythe. Happy now?"  
  
Dr. G frowned slightly, "hai I am. Now make me proud...Duo Maxwell."  
  
The person named Dou smirked, "I will. They will never now the truth."  
  
Duo turned and started to walk away. But then stopped and pulled out some devise.  
  
Duo raised it into the air and shouted a few words that were blended together and went unheard  
  
The silvery blonde hair changed to a chestnut brown and shortened in length. Ocean blue eyes were tinted with violet created into cobalt blue.  
Duo grew taller and black clothes formed into a priest in training suit.  
Duo's skin became a darker tan, instead of a pale creamy color. She wasn't a woman; she now was a man, but only to an extent.  
  
End of dream 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two- A Tackle, and A Dive  
  
  
  
Hildi Schbeiker sighed as she knocked on the door louder this time and called out, "Duo what are you doing? And why'd you scream?"  
  
Hildi sighed again when there was no answer, "dammit Duo answer me!"  
  
Hildi tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited.  
  
Suddenly something rammed into the door and then slid to the floor. "Duo?"  
  
A voice on the other side groaned, "I'm alright!"  
  
"Then why didn't you answer me? Are you listening!"  
  
"Ha...Yea I am Hildi. I stubbed my toe when I was getting dressed." There was movement and a rustling of clothing just beyond the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Hildi put her ear to the door and waited.  
  
"Uh no, no I'm fine. Go back down stairs I'll join you at breakfast when I'm done."  
  
Hildi frowned, 'he's hiding something from me.' She pressed her ear to the door again and listened.  
  
"Oh damn where did I put that thing! Why does it have to disappear when I need it most? Argh! Ahhhh!"  
  
Suddenly there was a crash.  
  
"Duo! Duo are you ok, I heard a crash!"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, I just...well my bed fell on me."  
  
Hildi raised an eyebrow as she stared at the door, "your bed? How the hell did you manage that?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Then there was grunt, which was Duo struggling to get free.  
  
Hildi sighed, "That's it I'm coming in."  
  
"No...No don't!"  
  
Hildi turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. What she saw made her stop in her tracks.  
  
The whole room looked ran sacked, every piece of furniture turned upside down. Duo was buried under his twin size bed, struggling to get out.  
  
Hildi stormed up to them, "what the hell are you doing Duo! Look at your room!"  
  
Duo nervously smiled, "Sorry Hildi, I was looking for something."  
  
"Like what, Tibet!"  
  
Duo whined at her high-pitched shrill, yet angry filled voice that was directed at him. "No a pen."  
  
Hildi's left eye twitched with rage. In a low shaky voice she replied as she pulled the bed off Duo, "A pen...what is so important about this PEN?"  
  
Duo climbed to his feet and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
He glanced around the room, and found that it looked as if a hurricane hit it, actually hurricane Duo had hit it.  
  
Duo sighed, "Sorry Hildi chan. It's just an important pen to me. And I need it real bad."  
  
Hildi's anger dwindled away as her jaw fell open. She whispered, "Oh my god."  
  
Duo looked at her wondering what was wrong. She was staring at him in horror. Instantly his arms went around his chest, but then one shot down and covered his crotch. He suddenly felt naked.  
  
"Hildi I can explain every..."  
  
Hildi clamped her mouth shut only to open it again, "You're a blonde!"  
  
Duo's mouth fell open and his eyes looked up. He couldn't see the blonde roots but he knew they were there.  
  
He sheepishly laughed as he relaxed his arms, "yea...sort of. Uh can you help me find my pen?"  
  
Hildi numbly nodded, "sure what does it look like?"  
  
Duo stated casually, "it's pink with a red ruby on the top."  
  
"Pink?"  
  
Duo looked at her and glared, "it was...a friend of mine. She gave it to me back when I live in the church ok."  
  
His voice was harsh and it startled Hildi, "oh sorry Duo."  
  
She turned and started to search the room.  
  
Duo sighed and turned towards the bathroom. Absently he reached and grabbed a strand of hair. He had left his hair loose when he went in search of his pen.  
  
The dark chestnut color had a small tint of silver in it if you looked closely.  
  
He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. But his hand hit something when it went in.  
  
He grabbed it and pulled it out, his face lit up with a grin, "thanks Hildi for helping me but I found it. So I'll let you leave while I finish getting ready so bye!"  
  
Hildi was pushed out of the room and out into the hall. Duo slammed the door in her face.  
  
Hildi frowned but stormed down to the kitchen anyway. She was going to give Duo a piece of her mind.  
  
  
  
An hour later, after the incident with the bed and pen, Duo came out of his room and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." He gave her a grin as he sat down on a stool.  
  
Hildi glanced at him and snorted, "Yeah I'm sure. Well you've got a call."  
  
Duo's head popped up and around to face her again, "Really." He jumped off the stool and moved towards the vid link...  
  
"No Duo, on the computer, it's some old guy."  
  
Duo frowned slightly but stepped towards the computer and slid into the seat.  
  
He cracked his knuckles and moved the mouse.  
  
The black screen was then filled with Dr. J's face.  
  
"Dr. J? How'd you find me?"  
  
Dr. J raised one gray eyebrow, "well it wasn't too hard. Duo Maxwell I need you to round up the pilots. Don't ask why but do it. Pilots 03, 04, 05 should be easy to find. Leave 01 to me. When I find him, he'll find you."  
  
Duo sighed and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"I want you to start right away and don't tell a soul. You remember your code follow it. Join the Peacecraft academy when all of you have been found. Miss Noin and Miliardo, along with Ralena are waiting. Don't fail, you have one week."  
  
Duo nodded, "Alright, alright, I'm going."  
  
Duo hit the esc key and stood.  
  
"Sorry babe, but I've got things to do today. So postpone breakfast, lunch and dinner."  
  
Duo then walked back upstairs. He left behind a very angered Hildi Schbeiker.  
  
  
  
For the second time that morning Duo walked down the stairs, but this time he was carrying his bags.  
  
Hildi met up with him at the door and the two left for the car.  
  
  
  
Duo tossed his things in the back seat, "man just what I need. You know Wu-man is going to kill me when he sees me."  
  
Hildi snickered, "good then he can do it, since I cant." Duo played mocked hurt, "Ow toots you hit me in the kisser."  
  
Hildi grinned, "Hey a kiss sounds good right now."  
  
Duo blanched and reached for the car door. "Uh heh, uh heh, heh"  
  
Duo rubbed the back of his head and sighed when Hildi turned the ignition on and hit the gas petal.  
  
It didn't take long, maybe ten, fifteen minutes at the most.  
  
Duo felt like he had just sat down, by the time he had to get out of the car.  
  
He grabbed his luggage and started for the port.  
  
"Hey Duo!"  
  
Duo turned around, "Yea."  
  
Hildi softly smiled, "Be careful alright. Call me and keep me posted on what's happening."  
  
Duo nodded, his head bobbing up and down. He wanted to cry but couldn't. She was doing it for him. He could see her tears knowing that she might not see him again.  
  
Duo dropped one of his bags, "Take care Hildi. I'll promise to call when I can."  
  
He waved her good by and picked his bag back up. He turned and headed for the port.  
  
He knew he was being cruel by just saying good-bye with ten yards away from her. But he didn't dare go too close. He couldn't tempt her. He couldn't let her hug him.  
  
Duo walked through the gates that would take him to the carrier. It was boarding people already.  
  
Duo handed the lady his ID and she gave it an ok.  
  
He returned the card to his pocket and entered the aircraft.  
  
The Carrier would take him to Colony L3. A place, where he would find Trowa. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three- Another Stab In The Heart  
  
  
Trowa Barton sighed softly as he sat down in the stands.  
  
The place was littered with filth from the crowd. The tent had been full only an hour ago. Business was great, peace was great, but something was missing.  
  
Sure yea he had his sister Catharine Bloom and the whole circus crew but he missed the pilots.  
  
And he missed his best friend, Quatre. He hadn't heard from Quatre in such a long time, not even the others kept in touch.  
  
He was surprised not to hear from Duo almost every week.  
  
He had called the first week after peace was brought and talked to him about his future. Duo did most of the talking while he listened.  
  
Duo was a great guy, but Trowa knew he had a secret he wasn't willing to let out. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was something.  
  
Trowa sighed again and slid off his mask that covered half his face. They had another night. Tomorrow night was supposed to be the biggest circus night they would have in years.  
  
Trowa stood from the stand and moved out of the janitor's way as he walked by cleaning the mess up.  
  
Trowa turned and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his green pants. The pants, were the circus's, along with the mask and spandex straps.  
  
Trowa turned and started down the bleachers and jumped down to the dirt below. He crossed the center of the tent, heading towards the backstage. He had to practice his act along with everyone else.  
  
Trowa replaced the mask on. As he entered the dressing room, Catharine Bloom stood from her vanity.  
  
"Trowa wasn't it splendid. You saw all those people and there'll be more tomorrow night. This is so great!"  
  
Trowa nodded. He never talked to her, but she usually understood. He was one of those people who liked to keep to himself.  
  
Catharine dark blue eyes sparkled; her reddish brown hair curled and brushed her shoulders. Her star earrings glittered from the lights.  
  
Trowa stared into her face and suddenly realized how much she meant to him. She had saved his life twice and he had done nothing in return.  
  
She stopped him from self-detonating; absently Trowa rubbed his cheek.  
  
And then when he lost his memory, she was there and took him in even though he had left her to fight. And he had done it again when Quatre came.  
  
Trowa sighed and turned from her and stared at the mirror.  
  
His reflection. The image of him, it was who he was, just a half. His auburn hair cut short in the back his bangs long that came down and hid the only revealing dark green eye.  
  
"Trowa what's wrong?"  
  
Trowa turned to Catharine, "Catharine...would you like to go out to lunch?"  
  
Catharine smiled, "yeah I'd like that a lot Trowa. Let me go get dressed first."  
  
  
  
Trowa slid into the booth across from Catharine. From a strangers point of view it would look like a couple out on a date.  
  
But to Trowa, it was just him, taking out his only living relative to lunch. He loved his sister a lot but he never showed it.  
  
Catharine looked around them at the elegant restaurant. "Wow Trowa. How did you get us into this place?"  
  
Trowa shrugged and opened the menu. Catharine followed his example.  
  
She stated, through the plastic covered paper "Why did you ask me out to lunch Trowa?"  
  
Trowa set down his menu. He already knew his order. He stared down at the front page; it was of an Italian dish with fancy wine and breads shaped into hearts and stars.  
  
"I...I just thought that I owed you...but I wanted to spend time with you to."  
  
Catharine set down her menu already, she had selected her dish.  
  
"You owe me? Trowa I owe you. You saved the circus, saved my job. What did I do for you?"  
  
Trowa looked into her face. She was so much like a sister to him. But they weren't blood related. His family died long ago and he had lived in the orphanage most of his life. Then he became a pilot, joined the circus and met her.  
  
That was his life and now it was all based around her and her alone. She cared for him. She took care of him when he needed her most or even refused it. She had been there when he had even pushed her away.  
  
Trowa locked her eyes with his, his mask was gone, and now he couldn't hide anything anymore.  
  
Instead of the clown suit he wore faded blue jeans, and a black shoulder sleeve shirt. His hair styled in the usual.  
  
He cleared his throat, "you saved my life Catharine and I'm forever in your dept."  
  
Catharine laughed, "I didn't save your life Trowa. I just knocked some sense into you. You never thought about the people who cared for you, or who'd miss you, ya know. I had to tell you before you took fate into your hands."  
  
Trowa shook his head a soft smile playing on his face. "That's it Catharine. You cared for me. No one ever did, my whole life. I never had a mother, father or brother, not even a sister. You took me in and claimed me a part of your family."  
  
Catharine sighed and shook her head at the nonsense of the whole topic.  
  
"Catharine that meant a lot more to me than anything... I'm sorry."  
  
Catharine frowned, "Sorry? For what?"  
  
Trowa pulled his gaze from the table to back to her face, then to the window behind her. "I'm getting to emotional. And this is Our Lunch to spend together."  
  
Catharine took Trowa's hand and placed it between her palms. "Trowa it's alright to get emotional. It won't kill you. Just because that boy acted on life without his emotions, his true emotions..." She had stopped him from interrupting her with Heero acted on his emotion speech. "Doesn't mean you have to. You are your own person. A good person in fact."  
  
Trowa pulled his hand away as the waiter approached them.  
  
"May I take your order ma'am, sir?"  
  
Catharine replied, "I'd like the Italian pasta and meatballs and a coke to drink."  
  
The waiter nodded and wrote it down before turning to Trowa.  
  
Trowa sighed and stated calmly, "Mozzarella cheese on plain noodles, a side dish of sauce and a coke to drink."  
  
The waiter nodded once, wrote the order down and left them alone.  
  
Trowa sat back in his seat. One hand on the table the other on his thigh. His gaze stared out the window next to their table.  
  
Catharine sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. She waited for the food to arrive.  
  
  
  
Trowa glanced out from behind the tent wall and stared at the crowd. It was larger than last night. He was slightly impressed by it.  
  
Catharine came up to his side, "Wow look at all those people Trowa. We'll have to do an excellent job for them all."  
  
She turned and left his side. Trowa turned and walked towards the lion cage. He knelt down and stared into the lion's eyes.  
  
"Ya know you don't actually want to get to close. You never know when one of those things get hungry."  
  
Trowa's back straightened. He slowly turned his head to the side and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Trowa stood and turned to face the braided haired pilot.  
  
"..."  
  
Duo grinned, "Ya I know long time no see. And you want the 411 as to why I'm here...yea well..."  
  
"Hey Trowa come on, we're on."  
  
Catharine paused, when she saw Duo she deeply frowned, at the site.  
  
Trowa stated, "I'll talk to you after the show Duo."  
  
Duo shrugged, "yea sure whatever, I've only got a five days, so oh yea take your time."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow in questioning, as he followed Catharine out of the dressing room.  
  
  
  
Duo was sitting in the corner of the room when Trowa entered the room alone.  
  
He was drenched with sweat after the acts. The crowd must have loved it with the uproar they put on. Trowa really had gotten a life here at the circus.  
  
Trowa turned to him, a towel in hand as he wiped the sweat from his face and bare chest.  
  
Duo stood as Trowa asked him calmly, "why are you here Duo?"  
  
Duo sighed, "I wished I knew buddy. But I got a call from Dr. J."  
  
Trowa sighed and turned from him his shoulders slumped.  
  
Duo growled, "Hey do you think I wanted to come out here. Hell yes but on better reasons. I'd like to come here and maybe say Hey Trowa buddy, Merry Christmas, or Happy New Year. But I didn't want to come here and take you away from your life. But I have one week to find you, Q-man and Wu-man. Hee-man will find us I guess. And we are to go to Earth and give Relena a visit."  
  
Duo rubbed his forehead, "I'd rather run from Hildi when she's PMSing then be here doing this to you and the others."  
  
Trowa replied, "I understand Duo. It's not your fault. I'll pack my things and meet you at the carrier. In thirty minutes."  
  
Duo nodded, "alright buddy see ya then."  
  
Duo turned and walked out.  
  
  
  
Trowa sighed and threw his suitcase on the vanity. He grabbed his things and stuffed them inside.  
  
More missions, and more wars, when would it all end? They had only months to relax this time and it was going to start all over again.  
  
"Your going to fight again aren't you?"  
  
Trowa looked up in the mirror to see Catharine. He wished he didn't have to hurt her again. Or make her worry anymore about him.  
  
He gave her a curt nod and snapped his suitcase shut.  
  
He turned to see Catharine in the doorway. Tears fled from her dark eyes. They were already red from earlier tears.  
  
He sighed; it hurt him deeply to see her like this. He damned Duo for this and he damned Dr. J for all the pain he would cause.  
  
"Catharine, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are. You always are."  
  
Trowa frowned and dropped his suitcase. He stepped up to her and wrapped her into a tight hug.  
  
She was startled and went rigid in his arms. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply. He was taller than her and that gave him a better advantage. To him she was like a little child lost and alone.  
  
"A wise person once told me that I should act on my emotions. It's not bad to be emotional, it won't kill me, and she told me this many times. But I never believed her never thought about it till now."  
  
Catharine let out a whimper that broke into a choked laughter. "Don't go Trowa, please."  
  
Trowa grasped her arms and pulled back. He bent his head down to look her in the eyes, "I'll always be here Catharine. And I promise, once this is over I'll come back. I always did, didn't I?"  
  
Catharine numbly nodded, "but every time you do there's something wrong. The first time you couldn't remember, and second time you drew up into yourself and wouldn't speak to me."  
  
"I wont do it this time Cathy. I love you and I wont hurt you, not anymore."  
  
Catharine choked on a sob as she drew back into his arms and held on tightly.  
  
"I love you to Trowa."  
  
  
  
Duo drummed his fingers on the armrest of his seat.  
  
His eyes were blurry and he found it hard to keep from crying. He stared at the little ear devise he had taken out earlier.  
  
Yea he knew how mean it was to eavesdrop on conversation. But what he had heard in the dressing room... Catharine and Trowa...god it broke his heart.  
  
He had almost, called Dr. J back and wanted to say to him to go fuck himself. But Trowa had stated he'd comeback and he wouldn't hurt her anymore.  
  
Duo planned that he would also help him keep that promise, even if it meant his life.  
  
Duo crushed the earpiece between his thumb and index finger. He dropped the fragment onto the floor.  
  
Duo looked up and saw Trowa step onto the carrier, right on time.  
  
Wordlessly Trowa put his suitcase up above and sat down next to Duo. He stared at the seat in front of him as he buckled his seatbelt.  
  
Duo frowned; he had drawn back up into himself. He sighed and looked out the window.  
  
The flight attendant then spoke through the speaker, "thank you ladies and gentlemen for boarding accordingly as asked and found your seat without any problems. I'll be your flight attendant for the duration of your flight. In about four hours we will arrive on colony L4. Thanks again."  
  
Trowa glanced at Duo with a frown. Duo winced, "yea I know, but Q-man has to come."  
  
Duo looked back out the window and chose to stay quiet. He was still trying not to cry. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four- A Lonely Soul  
  
  
Quatre R. Winner was sitting behind his desk, aka his father's desk.  
  
But after his father's and closest sister's death he had been given his fathers company and the role to take care or the colony.  
  
He was 16 almost 17 years old and never felt so alone then he did right now.  
  
His desk was made of dark oak a rare tree from earth. it was high and came up to his waist when he was seated in the leather black swivel chair.  
  
The carpet under his feet was a royal blue and thick. A rug covered a stain he had made when he was younger. He had spilt his hot chocolate on his father's floor.  
  
The funny thing about it all was that at the same time his father and a loyal friend were trying to find a place to lay down mother's rug.  
  
His father had laughed and said he knew the perfect spot.  
  
It had been there all these years. The rug had been his mother's who had died at giving birth to him. Quatre was the youngest in the family of all 29 of his sisters.  
  
The rug was elegant, with burgundy red, and royal blue with tinges of maroon and gold. The feathery strings were golden color. The designs, where lines with no destination but to follow the other next to it.  
  
Quatre looked away from the rug to gaze at the painting of his father and Mother. He hadn't had the heart to hide it like most would when they mourned someone they loved.  
  
His father was very handsome, and his mother was very pretty. They were both smart and had taken good care of the colony. They gave birth to him, him the only one who wasn't a test tube baby.  
  
Quattre's father had dark brown hair, cut fairly short in the usual commanding type style. His eyes were light blue, that's were he had gained the unusual light blue eyes. All his sister's had gained his mother's eyes but their father's hair.  
  
But Quatre had his mother's hair. A platinum blonde shade, thick and silky. He had kept it short in the back but long in the front where his bangs fell into his eyes. His sister's always said it gave him a boyish look.  
  
His mother had grown her hair out long, reaching down past her waist. He had seen it in that length in most of her pictures and he believed she was beautiful with it that way. He couldn't see her with short hair.  
  
Quatre sighed as he stacked his papers, and cleared off his desk. He was tired, bored and alone. He hadn't slept in three days. The colony could live on its own for several months now and he was alone, because the Gundams weren't needed. And he missed his friends, the other pilots.  
  
Quatre stood and walked to the window of his large office. He looked down at the progressing colony below. All the kids his age were living their lives and enjoying it. He was up here fighting to keep it that way.  
  
Suddenly a taxi pulled up in front of the building. Quatre pressed his face closer to see it. But before he could see who was inside there was a knock on his door.  
  
He sighed and pulled away, "come in."  
  
As the door open Quatre pulled off an imaginary piece of lint off the shoulder of his white dress shirt. He had taken off his vest earlier with the high temperature in the building. The air conditioning still needed to be fixed.  
  
It was his secretary with another reporter. He inwardly sighed and took his seat behind his desk. He glanced at his planner.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Harvey. Please sit down."  
  
The reporter gave him a smile that said in a few minutes I'll have you spilling your guts out with information.  
  
He sat down as he smoothed his blue tie that matched his blue business suit that screamed money spender.  
  
His sandy hair was slicked back with gel and his diminutive green eyes were covered with wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
Quatre clasped his hands on the surface of his desk. He stared calmly and indisputably at the older man before him.  
  
The man held a note pad on his lap and a pen in hand.  
  
"Mr. Winner I would just like to ask you a few questions for the colony viewers."  
  
Quatre inwardly glared at the man knowing full well he would dig, scratch rip everything he could to get information. But Quatre was strong willed. Yes maybe he didn't like death, or hated to fight didn't mean he couldn't hold his own in a political fight or anything that subjected to his people and business.  
  
Quatre nodded and waited for him to continue.  
  
The man cleared his throat and spoke up in a manner that demanded answers. He then looked at his notepad as he scratched his upper lip. After careful thinking he tapped it a few times and then asked, "Were you...excuse me...a year ago you were once known as that famous gundam pilot 04 of Sandrock, is that correct?"  
  
Quatre's eyebrows came together as he thought about the right answer for that.  
  
The man slowly looked up at him when no answer came. He raised a single eyebrow waiting patiently.  
  
Quatre stared back at him, and finally he replied, "the best answer for that Mr. Harvey is no. That pilot die..."  
  
Suddenly a knock interrupted them. The door carefully slipped open to reveal his secretary, Mrs. Elms.  
  
Mrs. Elms was a fifty-year-old woman who had been married for thirty-two years. She looked younger than her age with thick brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a black scrunchy. Her eyes were beautiful amethyst and small spectacle sat at the bridge of her nose. Her skin was light, and she never wore too much make-up just a little here or there to hide her age.  
  
She wore comfortable clothes ones that fit the code here and her own. A pair of loose fit but not baggy black jeans that made her looked thinner than she was. Her shirt was a regular shirt the color being red. Even in the hot weather she still wore her black knitted sweater that she had made herself.  
  
She held the cordless phone in her hand but still wore a headset.  
  
When she spoke her voice was calm but still demanding. "Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Quatre. But there are two young gentlemen that need to speak with you. They say it's urgent."  
  
Quatre stood, "alright. Mr. Harvey I'll speak with you in one moment. Sarah could you get Mr. Harvey a cup of coffee or tea if he wishes. I'll be back in one moment."  
  
Mrs. Elms nodded and went into the office. In the corner of the room was the tray of treats and drinks.  
  
  
  
Duo and Trowa stepped out of the cab. The air was scorching hot. Duo had to air out his jacket but refused to take it off.  
  
The two entered the building but it was no difference.  
  
Duo asked, "Do you think Quatre will be happy to see us?"  
  
Trowa glanced at Duo and really say how bed ragged he was. He hadn't slept in three day two nights. He had to find all the pilots on his own and take them out of their happy lives.  
  
Duo had stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out I sigh, "I didn't think so."   
  
Duo walked up to elevator and glanced at the chart. "Figure's, Quatre office is at the top."  
  
Trowa barely glanced at it he hit the arrow button and the doors dinged. Slowly they opened and the two pilots entered.  
  
Duo hit the top floor button and the doors shut.  
  
Duo turned and looked out the back, which was made of pure glass. It showed the colony out below. Duo sighed softly and mentally smacked himself for being him.  
  
Trowa leaned against the glass and stated, "He most likely will be in a meeting so we'll have to wait."  
  
Duo nodded and watched the children in the park. God he missed it back then.  
  
Ten minutes later the doors dinged and slid open for them.  
  
The room before Quattre's office was nice looking. Oak wood furniture taken care of well, and the carpet was royal blue. The white walls were lined with pictures of all the children of the Winner family. Near the doors to Quattre's office was a portrait of His father and mother.  
  
Duo walked out with Trowa right behind him. Quattre's secretary was behind her desk filing papers.  
  
Duo walked up to her desk and cleared his throat.  
  
She looked up and he noticed that she was much older than him. Most likely in her late 40's but she looked in her early 30's. She did a great job of applying make-up.  
  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt you but, we need to speak with Quatre. It's very important."  
  
The secretary slowly nodded and stood. She walked to the doors and knocked on them. Then she slid inside.  
  
Duo moved away and stared at one of the paintings of Quatre's sisters.  
  
Trowa had vanished from his site, but Duo didn't worry about it.  
  
He heard the door slide open and then shut.  
  
Duo turned and slapped on a happy grin, "Hey Q-man!"  
  
Quatre looked up at him and slowly a smile filtered its way on his young face. "Duo!"  
  
Quatre walked up to him and Duo pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back. "It's good to see ya Q-man."  
  
Quatre nodded as he pulled back, he looked Duo over, "Your hair's grown I think an inch, since I saw you last."  
  
Duo looked at his almost thigh length braid and grinned. "Hey I brought you a friend to play with."  
  
Quatre frowned, "Excuse me."  
  
Duo motioned him to turn around. Quatre slowly turned and his eyes fell on a certain green-eyed pilot.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
Quatre fidgeted in his spot. The green eyes roamed over his figure before landing on his eyes. "It's been a long time."  
  
Trowa nodded. His arms were crossed over his chest.  
  
Quatre then stated, "Well, I'm sure you both are not here just for a reunion. Why are you here?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Yea. Dr. J asked me to find all of you. We're supposed to go to Earth and enroll into the Peacecraft academy. I only have four days left."  
  
Quatre nodded and looked down, "Alright. I'll pack my things as soon as I can. If you could wait here. I'll join you both in about thirty minutes."  
  
He turned and headed back to his office. 'So much for my answer. I guess pilot 04 didn't die, he's just been waiting, to come back.'  
  
A smile lit Quattre's face; he wasn't going to be alone anymore. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five- No end, No Beginning  
  
  
  
  
Wufei Chang sat down in the pilot seat. He slid his dark eyes to the Co pilot.  
  
"Did you check the cargo hole like I asked?"  
  
Wufei scowled, "Of course onna. Why else would I leave the pilot to you?"  
  
The older woman next to him crossed her arms over her chest. Her lips formed a smile. "Wufei."  
  
Wufei sat back in his seat as his hand gripped the handles of the gear stick.  
  
"Where are we going? To Earth I hope."  
  
Wufei's features darkened, "Not quite."  
  
The woman sighed. She propped her head in her hands. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "Wufei we're going to have to go sooner or later."  
  
Wufei sighed as well and crossed his arms over his chest and a frown fixed its way onto his features.  
  
He knew the woman was right. But he just wasn't ready to face it, or the past. He had always been able to leave it behind him. He had been able to stay one step ahead but that changed during the war. He had fought against his fellow pilots. He had attacked Heero and nearly killed him. But instead he had been defeated.  
  
It had been a failure to him and his pride but he was grateful he had lost. Heero had saved the war. Heero had been able to rescue Ralena and ended the war.  
  
Wufei rubbed his forehead. He hadn't seen any of the others since the battle against oz. Trowa he had seen but that was on bad grounds much like with Heero.  
  
Wufei flipped several switches and pressed a button, "I'm going to bed. I'll be back as soon as I wake."  
  
Wufei stood and turned from the woman. He then walked out on her.  
  
  
Wufei fell upon his bunk, landing on his back. The springs and mattress groaned from underneath him but he shifted till he was comfortable.  
  
He rested his arms beneath his head. His obsidian black eyes stared up at the ceiling. The gray tiles held no design. It was like staring into a gray void that never began or ended. Much like space.  
  
Each day so many lives ended in space, and those on Earth never knew. They never knew the small wars starting between the colonies. Even Earth was in a few. Ralena had no idea of what was happening up here and half of what happened down there.  
  
He trusted her in her way, and trusted her to try to keep peace among most of the populations and communities. He didn't have to like her to not trust her. She wasn't a person that would stab you in the back once it was turned.  
  
Nah that was Heero's, Duo, Trowa, Quatre's, his and all the others soldiers way during the wars.  
  
Even thought they didn't know it they were stabbing someone in the back, most likely to someone close to them.  
  
Wufei yawned and rolled over onto his side. His gaze fell onto the small window. Space, the endless blackness, which held no end or beginning.  
  
Wufei reached back behind his head and tugged the tie loose. He then tossed the band to the floor.  
  
Wufei's ebony black hair fell around his face like a curtain. He casually ran his finger through it to rid the short locks from his eyes. With his hair loose it came down to his chin in length, maybe a few centimeters longer.  
  
Wufei shut his eyes. He wondered what the other pilots were up to. He hadn't heard from them in a long time. Yea sure Duo called once but he didn't speak with him. He had the onna take a message. But he never called back.  
  
Wufei sighed and then spoke out loud as his eyes cracked open slightly, "Maybe I should give him a call.  
  
  
  
Sally Po yawned tiredly. She rubbed the crusty from her eyes and stared out into the space before her.  
  
She looked down at the coordinates and realized they were heading towards colony L2.  
  
Sally Po was a young woman with a sense of humor and who knew how to piss off Wufei Chang.  
  
Sally was tall the same height as Wufei. Her sandy blonde hair was medium length. It was parted down the middle and the braids came down past her shoulder blades and rested down on her breasts. Her violet eyes were rimmed with being over worked, and loss of sleep.  
  
She was about 2 years older than him, but looked up to him. Even though he worked for her she relied on him a great deal. Yea so he called her onna and never spoke her name. Yea he insulted her. Called her weak incompetent...but he's a man.   
  
Sally Po sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. She glanced at the digital clock on the arm of her chair. Three hours ago Wufei had gone to bed. Most likely he had been sitting up thinking. The poor boy never slept. Well either had she.  
  
It had been one long month with only hours of sleep a week. She was lucky to 12 hours asleep a week.  
  
But being Preventers had prevented her from getting rest. Her and Wufei had to put out about ten small fires this past week. They were getting harder to control.   
  
Lady Une couldn't help them. She was buried in paper work.  
Miliardo and Noin were on the other side of the galaxy doing the same. They to were having just as much as a problem as her and Wufei.  
  
Sally stood and walked to the small counter top in the back of the cockpit. She grabbed the coffee pot that was freshly made that morning.  
  
She pored herself a cup and set the coffee pot back in the wall before she made her way back to her seat.  
  
Sally Po sat down in her seat and raised the coffee to her lips. Before she could take a sip a yawn took over her.  
  
She yawned long and loud. But once over she took a sip. The hot liquid burned her tongue and seared the inside of her body all the way down. But it felt good.  
  
Suddenly there was a beep, and then it became constant. A slow but loud shrill. If Wufei were asleep he'd be awake now.  
  
Sally Po hit the red button and a screen popped up.  
  
She softly smiled and took another sip. She then rested the cup in her lap.   
  
She smiled warmly once more, "Morning Noin. How can I help you?"  
  
Noin also looked as tired as her. She raised her own coffee cup to her lips and took a long swallow. When done she spoke, "Calling in for your report. How are you Sally?"  
  
Sally yawned, "Tired, hungry and pissed off."  
  
Noin softly chuckled, "really you too. It must be going around."  
  
Noin glanced to her side. She was young, beautiful, and always humorous.  
  
Lucrezia Noin was about 20 years old. She had dark hair cut short much like a guy style to fit her better for battle and in the war. Her bangs were long and came down to her dark blue eyes, which were always soft and compassionate except in battle.  
  
Her skin was pale and she still wore her officer uniform. It was what Sally Po and Wufei wore. Dark green pants loose fitting but tucked into her boots, which stopped short at her knees. Her shirt was white, and a dark green coat that covered the white shirt. Unlike Sally Po Noin was missing the coat.  
  
Noin asked suddenly, "Where's Wufei?"  
  
Sally Po was about to reply but the doors to the cockpit opened with a hiss and a voice stated calmly, "I'm right here."  
  
Wufei smoothly walked into the room. His green coat was draped over his shoulder. He dropped down into his seat and tossed the coat to the floor. "What do you want Onna?"  
  
Noin shook her head, "Sally send that report in to Une's office. Oh and Wufei before I go, I'd say you have a few people looking for you."  
  
Noin gave them both a slight wave before the screen went blank.  
  
Wufei scowled, "What the hell does she mean?"  
  
Suddenly the doors behind them opened with a hiss. "Hey Wu-man long time no see." 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six- a Mere Shadow of A Soul  
  
  
Duo tossed and turned on the bunk. The sheets tangled around his waist as the blanket rose up to his chin.  
He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Soft snore lifted from his throat and reached the air, barely audible.  
His mouth opened slightly and he muttered, "Get out of the way baka...you fool you'll kill yourself. Ummm... Iie, get out of the way."  
Duo rolled over again, "I couldn't save them. I could save him. Duo Gomen...Father Maxwell forgive me..."  
Duo rolled onto his back his body sprawled out on the tiny bunk.  
The door slid open and shut. The room was bathed in silence, only breathing echoed off the bare steel walls.  
Duo mumbled in his sleep again, "will win...Wont fail...again..."  
Suddenly feet padded silently on the hard cold floor. They stealthily made their way silently across the room and over to the lone bunk.  
The door open and the person froze slipping into the shadows of the small room.  
"Hey Duo."  
"Umm."  
The person sighed, "We're almost to Earth. Anther two hours."  
Duo groggily replied, "Alright..."  
He rolled over onto his back. Quatre sighed, "I'll wake you when we arrive."  
"K."  
Quatre sighed again and shut the door. Beyond it you could hear, "That baka, can't he take his mission seriously?"  
Trowa's voice spoke up, "Give him some credit. He hasn't slept since he was given the mission. And that is five days. He found us all and he has done his job."  
Quatre then stated, "Trowa is right. Come lets let him rest and join Sally at the cockpit. Did she ever find where that shuttle on the detector go to?"  
Wufei shook his head, "No. There isn't a trace. Wouldn't be surprised if it hooked up to our ship."  
The voices then soon faded as the group walked away.  
  
The figure hiding in the shadows slithered out and stepped towards the bed.  
It froze when Duo groaned again in his sleep and stretched his arms out in front of him. They fell onto the bed seconds later.  
The figure waited till he heard the easy breathing and continued. He now loomed over the bunk staring Duo in the face.  
  
A shooting star passed the ship and the glow entered the room through the window that made up the wall of the ship.  
Everything was lit up from the bright light.  
The figure frowned slightly as his eyes fell onto Duo.  
Duo didn't look like the over anxious, wound up American Pilot. No he looked different from all the time the pilots had spent together.  
The figure knew that Duo hadn't been his self after this mission and he didn't blame him.  
Duo held dark circles under his shut eyelids they marred his tanned skin. His long arms, with defined muscles, were stretched up above his head and where crammed against the wall. His legs long, well toned thighs and calves were tangled in the beige sheets the bed had been covered in. A thin body, one that shouldn't belong to a man of his healthy age, was faintly outlined under the thick blanket.  
Duo's face was innocent as a child of 4; his lips were slightly parted to let out the small sounds of snores that erupted from his throat.  
His hair was loose from the usual thick brown braid, it fanned out over the sheets like a blanket of it's own. And in the light of the star the figure could see the small trace of silver stands, so small and unnoticeable. If the figure didn't know any better he would believe on first site that he was starring down at a 16-year-old girl.  
The figure narrowed his dark eyes. His hand raised up into the air as if to strike the body lying asleep on the bunk.  
The core of the star finally passed, the brightest part of a star, and the figure glowed in the dark, like a beacon of light.  
His lean and well-toned body was outlined, and shadows streaked across his face, making him look haunting.  
His unruly hair was long, from never being taken care of. Long thick bangs fell into haunted looking eyes that were outlined with the evidence of little sleep. Dark Prussian blue eyes glowed like a demon in the night, ready to take a life. His stomach and chest were lean, his dark skin stretched over defined muscles. His legs were long and built to run if need be. A green tank covered his chest, the end tucked in slightly into the spandex black shorts, which hugged his nice legs. A gun was tucked into the waistband of his short.  
His hand came down and clamped tightly over the pale lips of Duo's mouth.  
Duo jerked awake and stared straight into dark eyes. He fought against his attacker, but another hand grabbed the gun from behind and aimed it at Duo's head.  
Duo's eyes widen in horror. His cobalt blue eyes glazed over. But then the attacker leaned forward, the thin lips, brushed Duo's ear. "It was hard trying to find you Maxwell."  
Duo's eyes changed to a confused expression. The hand moved away and the gun was put away.  
Duo pulled the covers up and over his chest, his other hand flipped on the switch above his head.  
Everything blurred, when the lights turned on. With his left hand he rubbed his eyes as they cleared and he stared at his attacker. "Holy Jesus Heero!"  
The man in front of him crossed his arms over his chest. His glare focused on Duo, and Duo alone.  
Duo pulled the blanket closer to his chest. He covered his mouth as he yawned, "What are doing in here?"  
Heero turned to stare out into space. The star had passed long ago, and once again space was black, with small white stars that were millions of miles away.  
"My mission was to find you."  
Duo rubbed his sore eyes, "what time is it?"  
"7:15. But, that is in space, at the academy it's 3 o'clock in the morning."  
Duo sighed, "Barely enough time. We'll get to earth at 5 and hopefully arrive at Relena's before 8." Duo yawned but this time didn't cover his mouth.  
He glanced at Heero who was glancing at him over his shoulder. Broad shoulders actually, barely covered by the straps of his tank top.  
Duo pinched the corner of his eyes to get control of himself. "Man I'm tired. Barely an hour of sleep. Oh well.  
Duo threw his legs off the side of the bed and jumped to his feet. But the sheets tugged tight and he fell forward.  
Duo hit the floor hard and let out a painful groan. He rolled over onto his but and impatiently kicked off the sheets. When loose he was on his feet. He grabbed the coat on the end of the bed and tugged it on. He turned to see Heero already at the door.  
With another yawn he walked to the door as Heero slid it open, both men walked out and headed to the cockpit.  
  
The door slid open, "evening guys."  
All head turned to see Duo with Heero in toe. Duo yawned again. The dark circles seemed to have darkened by just the small walked the two pilots had to take.  
Quatre stood from a seat, "Heero...you finally made it."  
Heero gave a curt nod and glanced at the others. They were silent, and just nodded to his presence. Sally sat in a seat near the door fast asleep, a blanket thrown over her form.  
Duo plopped down in a chair, "to Earth."  
Trowa nodded and pressed a few keys. The engines roared and the speed picked up. They would be on earth in no time. 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven- To Earth  
  
  
The ship soared through space going thousands of miles per hour. Stars and planets were a blurs in the windows.  
Earth was in site, the blue and green globe reminded them of all the memories of the war.  
The ship flew around the shining moon, where once the lunar base used to be.  
The ship sailed straight into the atmosphere, without slowing. Heat hit the walls of the ship, and the atmosphere pushed against it trying to throw it out. The ship pressed on, even though everyone inside was burning up from the intense heat.  
They broke through and the weight of the gravity pulled them faster to the earth's surface. They broke speed, slowing down as they flew through the sky in a 45-degree angle. Closer and closer they came to the surface.  
They flew over cities and the people of earth. They flew over the desert where Quatre had been once with his olds friends. They flew over the ocean where Heero landed on his first mission. Soon they over came they over came the many acres of lands where many battles had been waged on.  
"Cirrus city is thirty kilometers away. Lock seatbelts we are coming into a landing. Cirrus tower come in. This is 192 Preventers ship"  
"Copy, that, 192."  
"We are twenty kilometers out, coming in for a landing, repeat, landing."  
"Loud and clear 192. a strip is clear for landing. Welcome back from space."  
"Roger that, 192 clear."  
"Cirrus tower clear."  
There was a loud rush off air, from the back of this ship, and it jerked.  
Cirrus city was below them.  
"Descending. To landing strip. Seatbelts locked. Strip clear. Let bring her down."  
"Her? You call this ship an onna? Baka onna!"  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
"There it is."  
The ship slowly descended to the strip below the jets blasted hot air out the back as it descended. Dirty and dust on the landing below then picked up with the rush of air and was sent into the wind.  
People waiting for the ship to land covered their faces to protect their eyes.  
The ship hit the strip slowly and smoothly. The jet continued to run for five minutes before the engine was cut off, and everything was calm.   
Crew workers raced to the ship as the side door opened. One by one each person from inside came out. The last one out was Duo who was carrying his suitcases.  
Sally Po walked up to the owner of Cirrus tower, and the two walked off to the tower talking.  
Wufei turned and Joined Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Heero. A man in a black tux and white dress shirt underneath joined the group of young men.  
He was older than, with a small patch of gray hair, a thick mustache covered most of his thin upper lip. His eyes were small and squinted.  
Quatre softly smiled, "Ranshid." (I'm not sure if that's his name).  
The old man bowed, "A car is waiting. Relena expects you."  
Duo rolled his eyes, 'she's always expects us, I swear she sees the future.'  
Wufei hit Duo in the shoulder, when he didn't move to the pink limo like everyone else.  
Duo blinked in confusion before shaking his head and following. Ranshid opened the back door and Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and finally Duo Climbed in. Ranshid shut the door and walked around to the front driver's door. He opened it and climbed in. He shut the door, started the ignition and hit the gas.  
Duo stifled a yawn. "It's been a long day."  
Quatre nodded, "It sure has. We should be at the Peacecraft academy in an hour or so. So about 8 or 9. Enough time to enroll us into the school and get to class."  
Trowa nodded silently, his eyes moved to the window Quatre sat next to.  
Heero crossed his arms and her stared at Duo who sat across from him. Wufei was at his right, with his kantana out and was inspecting it.  
Duo looked at Heero, he was still the walking dead, looked as if he was somewhere between the dream world and the living.  
Duo inhaled deeply then relaxed, his eyes moved to the window next to him. They were just now leaving Cirrus city and going towards the Sank kingdom.  
Duo rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He had braided his hair as he had headed to the cockpit with Heero, and now it wasn't as long as it used to look when it was down and free.  
Duo picked up the thick braid and he stared hard at it. The silver strands were there but hardly noticeable, only if you looked hard enough.  
Trowa glanced at him and then at the braid. He had always noticed the silver in it, but now it was more noticeable then when he had first met Duo. It was odd, that a man with chestnut hair would have such light highlight like silver in his hair. And Trowa also had noticed when Duo had come for him five days ago was that his eyes had become lighter, more blue than violet, and it looked more natural. Trowa shook off his thoughts and looked out the window again.  
Duo dropped the braid and rested his head in his palms. He couldn't forget what happened, what he did.  
The past was a haunting nightmare that came to his dreams and reminded him that it was there. He hadn't been able to save the Maxwell church. He hadn't been able to save the poor people that died there. He would never forgive himself.  
He barely noticed when the car came to a halt, and the doors opening. He barely noticed someone tapping his shoulder.  
"Duo."  
Duo jerked up, he had dozed off to the dream world, and the nightmare had almost come. But now his eyes stared into dark Prussian blue ones. "We're here."  
Duo's gaze flew to the open door. Heero pushed past him and climbed out. Duo stared at the large Kingdom Relena lived in.  
"Duo."  
Duo shook his head, "Oh right." Slowly he climbed out and shut the door. 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight- Peacecraft Academy  
  
  
"Heero you came back to me!"  
Duo looked up just in time to see Relena, like a magnetic stick herself onto Heero's waist.  
Heero frowned down at the young woman who seemed to never leave him alone.  
Sandy blonde hair fell past her shoulders loosely while strands at her ears were braided and tied at the back of her head. Her light blue eyes stared up at Heero with pure love, and admiration. She wore the familiar school Uniform, of the Peacecraft academy.  
Duo turned and looked at the large mansion, bigger that Quattre's mansion since it held a school inside.  
Suddenly Lady Une came out through the front doors, with Noin and Miliardo.  
Lady Une stood tall, and wore a uniform or the Preventers like Wufei, Noin, and Miliardo. Her hair was set loose and fanned out on her shoulder blades. Thin-wired rim glasses covered her dark blue eyes.  
The most surprising event, was to see Noin's stomach, 2 months pregnant is what she looked like. Her hand held Miliardo's waist that was behind her.  
Miliardo's arms was draped over her stomach, with her back pressed against his chest. A soft smile laced his lips, his pale blue eyes that matched his younger sister Relena, started lovingly down at Noin. Her gently kissed the top of her head. His hair was long; the platinum blond strands fell to his thighs, much like Duo's. His bangs as usual fell into his lovely eyes.  
Duo grinned and he raced up towards the couple. "It's about time you guys got together. 2 months right?"  
Noin softly grinned, "2 1/2. The doctor says it's a boy, but I think it's a girl."  
Duo nodded, "Can I be the god father? Come on I'll do a good job. Kids love me, come on please." Duo clasped his hands and stared at the couple with large eyes.  
Miliardo stated, "We were going to give that to Heero, but sure Duo you can be the god father."  
Duo jumped up into the air and let out a hooting holler.   
All the pilots looked up, that had been Duo's first out burst, since they met up with him.  
Duo turned around and faced everyone down the steps on the street below. He then shouted, "I'm going to be a god father!"  
Duo then raced passed the couple and ran inside. He came to a stop in the hall and he looked around. Lady Une came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
Duo turned, "Yea what's up."  
Lady Une softly smiled, "It's good to see you happy again Duo. But you left before I gave out the instructions."  
Duo flushed, "Oh sorry. I just saw Noin, then Miliardo, and then her stomach and I had to congrats them. They make such great couple."  
Lady Une nodded, "Yes they do. Now Duo, here is your schedule, your room key, that is your dorm, information that you will need to look over before classes start, and then your uniform. Classes start in an hour. You dorm room is 34C in the north wing. You'll be sharing with Heero. Wufei will be across from yours, 33C and Quatre, and Trowa's are down the hall, 30C."  
Duo nodded and slapped on a grin, he then turned and headed for the stairs.  
Lady Une called out after him, "Duo follow this hall take a left on the stairs, you're already on the north section. So go up to level three and you'll find your number!"  
Duo waved her off and followed her instructions.  
In no time Duo had made it to his level and was looking at the doors for his number.  
"28, 29, 30,did she say mine was 30 or was it 38?"  
Suddenly the door to room 34C opened and Heero grunted. Duo grinned and made it to his room and walked past Heero.  
Heero turned and shut the door silently he watched as Duo gazed at the dorm. There were three doors, tow led to two bedrooms and one led to the bathroom.  
Duo turned to Heero, "hey roomy let have fun."  
Heero scowled, turned and walked into his room. Duo replied, "Alright! I see when I'm not wanted you don't have to tell me!"  
Heero then slammed the door.  
Duo sighed and walked to his room he shut the door behind him and tossed his things on the bed.  
He stripped off his clothes till he wore his under garments. As he moved towards the bed there was a knock at the door. "Hold on!"  
Duo ran the rest of the way and threw on his clothes, he messed up with the buttons on the white dress shirt and had to start all over again. Soon his shirt was on and he pulled up his pants. As he buttoned them, the door slowly opened. Duo spun on his heels, "Hey can't you see I'm busy?"  
His voice was harsh and snappy which shocked the stoic Heero Yui. Heero eyed Duo, from his bare feet to the tops of his head. The first thing Heero noticed was that Duo had a body."  
Duo glanced over his shoulder, "What?"  
Heero swallowed hard, "It's time to go hurry up."  
Heero then stepped out shutting the door behind him.  
Duo let out a sigh of relish as his shaky fingers finished getting the zipper unstuck. He grabbed the dark blue coat that matched the pants and threw it on. He buttoned it up and grabbed his tie. He raced to the door and threw it open.  
Duo wrapped the tie behind his neck and started to fiddle with the front. He was walking to the door as he stared at his tie. He redid and did again the tie and let out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit."  
Duo bumped into Heero accidentally and muttered, "Sorry."  
Heero turned around and watched Duo try again and again to get it right. He gave Duo a once over and came to realize that the body he had seen with just the white shirt was gone, as if it was never there. Duo frowned slightly, 'what is he hiding?'  
Heero rolled his eyes, as Duo came on his sixth try on the tie. Heero yanked Duo's hands away, startling him. Heero then in swift hand movement did the tie and straitened it.  
Duo looked at him, "You're good at that. You should teach me how Hee chan."  
Heero glared at Duo, turned and opened the door. Both pilots then left the room joining the other three pilots. 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine- Blackmailed  
  
  
Duo waited patiently outside the door to his classroom. The pilots had been split up so no one would become suspicious. They were not if possible not to hang out with one another.  
Duo sighed as he glanced inside the room through the small window.  
Kids had already seated themselves and opened up their book for a day in school. The teacher stood on a stage in the front standing behind a tall wooden podium that hid half his frame. The old man was, gray haired, and balding at the top. Dual brown eyes looked Duo's way and he waved for him to enter.  
Duo pushed the door open and slid inside the room. All the students looked up at him with curiosity.  
"Good morning young lad."  
Duo was surprised the old man knew he was male. If Duo saw himself he would have called himself a woman with the long braid, and large blue eyes. So what he wore pants, that didn't make him a man? Hildi wore pants and occasionally she wore shorts. Even though she was like the only one around.  
Catharine even wore short skirts, which was like an insult the woman society.  
The teacher continued, "I'm Mr. Lutes. And your name is..."  
Duo looked at the old man in his late 60's, "Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. I'm an exchange student."  
Mr. Lutes nodded, "Alright then. Take a seat on the end there, front row."  
Duo nodded and walked to his seat and slid into it.  
He glanced at the student next to him, and flushed. The girl was staring at him with large violet colored eyes. Blonde hair feel around her small lightly tanned face. Her bangs were this and curly just like her chin length hair was. She was slim and small, 5'2 at the most.  
"Hey there."  
Duo nervously smiled, "Uh hi."  
Mr. Lutes stated, "This period will be used as a study time. Use your time wisely and study for the exam tomorrow."  
Duo inwardly groaned, he would have to be up at the crack of dawn studying.  
His eyes fell back on the girl who stayed put. The other students broke up into groups and began to chat, while some worked.  
She suddenly grinned and held out a well-manicured hand towards him, "I'm Lily. Lily Nettle."  
Duo nodded and grasped her hand in his and shook it. "Duo."  
She nodded, "Your cute."  
Duo flushed brightly, "Thanks, I guess."  
Lily leaned forward so that her face was right next to his. "Want to go out after school?"  
Duo paled slightly at the very thought. "I...I...I..."  
"Hey Lily already hitting on the new kid. Doesn't take you long."  
Lily giggled at the boy who had turned around to talk to her. "I do try. But I just want to take him out for ice-cream, and if we end up at my house afterwards..."  
Duo nearly flew out of his chair in horror. Lily looked at him innocently and she almost fooled him, which was until she said, "Well?" Duo looked around, "I...C...cant."  
Lily frowned, "Why not? You don't think I'm cute?"  
Duo blanched, "No...it...it's not that. Its just I...There's someone else." Duo felt as if he would die right there. Fall over dead as a doorknob. And the doctors would say it was from all the lies he told and horror his life put him through and all the stress.  
Lily's eyes glowed, "Oh wow, a girlfriend..."  
Duo gasped, "No...I mean...Uh..."  
Lily's smile dropped only to come back with a vengeance. She leaned towards him again. "I get it. Your gay."  
Duo fell out of his seat and hit the ground. He stared at Lily in horror.  
Lily climbed into his seat and peered down at him. "I guessed right huh. Lets go on a double date. Tonight. Call up the guy and you take him to Sulky's on the corner of Fifth Street. See you there." Lily then left him there on the floor. His bottom lip quivered and he whispered, "but I don't even have a date."  
Duo's head fell and he chose to stay on the floor the whole period.  
  
At lunch Duo searched the courtyard for one of the guys. He spotted Quatre, but the young man was in a deep conversation with Trowa. Duo sighed, that left Heero and Wufei. But they would never.  
Duo's head snapped up when Relena raced past him and latched onto a familiar young man who didn't look all that happy to see her.  
Duo nearly ran towards the couple, "Heero I have to talk to you, alone."  
Heero looked at him then at Relena. He pried her arms off and left with Duo to a secluded spot. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the building casually. "Hn."  
Duo turned his back to him, "I need a favor."  
Heero's was already pushing himself from the wall to leave. "Oh no you don't."  
Duo spun around and slammed Heero back to the wall. His arms pressed into Heero's shoulder blades. "I need a favor and you will help me."  
Heero glared at him as his hand reached for his gun. Duo stopped his arm and held it tightly. His cobalt blue eyes stared into Heero, with a fearful, look that told Heero Duo needed him.  
"Hn."  
Duo swallowed, "I was blackmailed."  
Heero frowned, "on the first day..."  
Duo nodded, "I couldn't help it or stop it. Before I knew what was happening she had me pinned to the shelf and I was up for sale."  
Heero jerked Duo's grip off him and leaned against the wall. His arms crossed his chest. Duo let out a sigh. "If you do this for me Heero, I'll do everything you want me to, to pay you back. But please."  
Duo looked Heero in the eyes. "Be my date tonight, and pretend your gay."  
Heero's eyes flamed with unreadable emotions and his fists clenched. Duo took a step back in fear. "I'm sorry. This girl thinks I'm gay and have a date. And the others are all busy. Please Heero."  
"Hell no."  
Duo's lip trembled and he fell to his knees and begged, "Please Heero! Oh Please. I'll do anything."  
"Hell no." Heero then left Duo on the floor. Duo shook his head in shame, "god dammit what have I done."  
He sighed and stood. The bell rang and headed for class. He would have to corner Heero in the dorm. He was going to get himself killed.  
  
Duo shut the door quietly behind him and he scanned the room. The door to Heero's room was cracked open and Heero was inside typing on his laptop.  
Duo walked to the door and pushed it open, "You have to do this for me."  
Heero froze, his fingers stopped on the keyboarded. "No I don't."  
Duo whined, "Heero, I said I'd pay you back. Anything. I'll run around naked if you want what ever it is I'll do it. Please."  
Heero stood abruptly and whipped out his gun even before Duo could blink. In no time at all the end of the barrel was pressed to his forehead.  
Duo looked Heero in the eyes, "Shoot me if you have to Heero. I'm asking you out on a date, one date. Not even an hour long. Just enough for ice cream and small talk. You don't have to do a thing."  
Heero silently cursed himself that his plan wasn't working. He couldn't kill Duo, the boy was too valuable even though Heero wouldn't admit it out loud. He had no choice.  
"Fine."  
Duo nearly jumped through the ceiling with joy. "Ok get ready we leave in ten minutes." And Duo was gone and in his room.  
Heero sighed and slipped his gun back in its place. He shut the laptop off and grabbed his coat. By the time he slipped it on Duo was already at the door waiting for him.  
Duo was dressed in black jeans and jacket with a red shirt underneath.  
Duo grinned, "lets go."  
  
Duo looked around and then up at the sign that read, Sulky's Dinner. It was on the corner of 5th street.  
Duo shrugged and pulled the door open and Heero walked passed him. Heero looked around. Not a bad place. The floor could have been swept up or at least mopped. There was a storm outside. The rain was harsh and the wind wailed with anger.  
Duo stood at his side, "Not a bad little dinner. I bet their food is good."  
"Only you would worry about that."  
Duo glared at him and scanned the diner. "There she is."  
"She."  
Duo nodded, "the one who blackmailed me. Her name is Lily Nettle. Very popular and known for braking many hearts."  
Heero shrugged, "Lets get this over with."  
Duo nodded, "yea sooner the better."  
The two approached Lily and her friend. Or as they assumed to be her friend. As far as they knew Lily was straight.  
She looked up, "Oh hey Duo. So is this your date?"  
Duo numbly nodded and slid into the other side of the girls. Heero crossed his arms and sat down.  
"Duo, meet my friend from childhood, Kate."  
Duo nodded numbly again, "This is Heero, my...uh...date."  
Kate smiled its nice meeting you both. So you two are gay lovers. What's it like?"  
Heero turned slightly to look at Duo. The same question was in his eyes.  
Duo flushed, "do we have to go into detail?" Lily shook her head, "oh no of course not. You two need to order."  
Duo sighed gratefully, and sunk into his seat. Heero was still not happy. Duo had wanted the pilot to have fun, to live a little, and enjoy the afternoon. But he just sat there a frown fixed on his face.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "Heero come with me. Lily, excuse me...please."  
Lily grinned, "Yea sure. Have fun you two."  
Heero glared at the two girls who giggled foolishly. Duo led Heero out onto the dance floor and they stood there among the few other couples.  
Heero looked around them then back at Duo. "Hn."  
He turned only to almost run Lily over. She took him in her arms and led him away dancing. Duo blinked in surprise, more of shock and disbelief. But then Kate filled Duo's vision and she nearly dragged him into a dance.  
Duo glanced at Heero, who was staring calmly at Lily as she yakked away her entire life story in less than ten minutes.  
Duo sighed and looked at Kate. Her dark brown hair fell off her shoulders and was held up by a red bow. Her green eyes stared into Duo's face. "Your cute. Too bad your..."  
Duo shuddered slightly and looked at Heero. He was having a harder problem. Lily had wrapped her arms around his neck, the inside of her elbows touched the back of Heero's neck and her body was nearly plastered to his.  
Heero was telling her something while his hand reached down to the waistline of his pants.  
Duo gasped just as Kate placed her lips of his. Duo nearly fell over. He pulled away from her and took two large steps back. He knocked into Lily sending her down; Heero stayed in place his hand on the butt of his gun. Duo grabbed Heero's hand and shook his head. "Heero not around here. To many people."  
Heero glanced around to see other people looking at them strangely. Slowly his fingers let go and Duo pulled Heero's arm out in front of him.  
Heero glanced at Lily who had stood and was eying them angrily, mostly at Duo.  
Heero glared back at her. She ignored him, or it was that she didn't see it.  
She pushed Duo back, "Who the hell do you think you are? You just pushed me down, me!"  
Duo took a step back, "I'm sorry...I didn't know you were..." "Shut up. You deliberately pushed me. You pig..."  
Lily raised her hand up in the air to strike Duo who just stood there in the line of fire. But something caught Lily's hand. Duo looked over at Heero who held lily's wrist tightly in his grip. "Leave."  
His voice was cold and Lily looked shaken up by his glare. "I...I..."  
Heero threw her wrist from his hand and he grabbed Duo by the front of the shirt and literally drugged him to the table.  
Duo fell into his seat across from where Heero sat. Duo stared at Heero wide eyed in shock. "Why?"  
Heero's sharp gave flew to Duo's astonished ones. Heero's eyes flickered with unwanted emotions before they took back their icy gaze and moved to the table.  
Two plates were set down in front of them; it was what the girls had ordered. Duo picked up a fork and stabbed a meatball that had been placed neatly in the plate of spaghetti. He glanced back at Heero then at his food. Heero didn't move, but his gaze had now placed itself out the window staring out into the night.  
Duo let out a long tired sigh, "I'm sorry Heero. It's my fault you're bored out of your mind. God I'm such an ass."  
Duo propped his head up with his hands. He shut his eyes.  
Heero looked at Duo's bowed head, and his icy glaze vanished and was replaced by a calm and collected one. "Don't worry about it, Duo. But you're right about one thing, you're an ass."  
Duo looked up at Heero for a long time then slowly a grin spread across his face, "You know we don't do so well as a gay couple."  
Duo waited, and then watched as slowly Herro smirked with amusement, and Duo laughed out loudly, attracting attention.  
  
Heero turned the knob slowly and kicked the door open lightly and limbed inside.  
He clutched the arm draped over his shoulder tightly and shuffled the body leaning against him.  
Heero looked at Duo's face, which leaned against his shoulder. Cobalt blue eyes blurry eyed stared straight ahead. Thick peach colored lips were slightly parted.  
Heero grunted as he moved to the bedroom and pushed the door open. He carried the body to the bed and let it fall onto the softness of it. Duo laid face down on the bed, and soft snore escaped him.  
Heero sighed and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and draped it over Duo's body. Heero was about to leave but something shot through his mind like a rocket. He stared at Duo's body, hidden under the clothes. Heero had seen something earlier, something that didn't fit right with the male pilot. It was something he couldn't place, something that was out of place.  
Heero attentively reached for the blanket but drew back his hand. He shook his head, turned and walked back to the door. But before he could shut it behind him, Duo called out dreamily, "Thanks...Heero."  
Heero shut the door silently and frowned in thought. 'Was the thanks for taking care of him, bringing him home after drinks, or was it for saving the secret everyone was dieing to find out?' 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten- Stands Come Apart At The Seams  
  
  
Duo groaned pitifully as something blared in his ear. He attacked it with a flying hand and knocked to the floor.  
Duo sighed and rolled away from the blaring sound and covered his head with the thick pillow his head should have been lying on.  
"Duo you can't sleep all day."  
"Umhmm."  
Duo then resumed snoring as soon as the sound shut off.  
Quatre sighed and shook his head. 'Heero had said Duo had come back wasted. But why would he drink himself to this.'  
"Duo you have an exam wake up."  
"Iie!"  
"What!"  
Quatre wasn't sure if her heard correctly, Duo didn't speak Japanese but what he had said was clearly the word no but in Japanese.  
Quatre walked forward and snatched up the pillow, "Wake up. You have an exam and you wont fail it. Heero is already upset."  
Duo's eyes snapped open, "Who gives a fuck what he thinks? Huh? He can be disappointed all he wants, I don't care anymore. I'm not perfect so what I am who I am dammit."  
Quatre sighed, "Fine, I'll tell Heero your answer." "Go ahead, run behind him like always, hide away from the pain and truth."  
Quatre frowned, "I have never ran away."  
Duo shot up in bed and glared at Quatre, "Yes you have Winner. You went ape shit and killed innocent people, innocence because you father was killed. A damn father! I lost both my parents to those psychos and then the people who cared for me were also killed because I lived there. you father died in dignity while mine died as a laughing stock of the colony. You've been running, away but you still stay close to it to say that you aren't!"  
Quatre stared at Duo, as if he had just opened up an old wound."  
Duo sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry Quatre. I'm just not ready for all of this. Heero is the brave one, the smart one; I'm just a clown. Why did I have to be stuck with this burden?"  
Quatre replied, "You're right Duo. I have been running. But maybe the reason why you where placed with this was because Heero has been stuck with it all his life."  
Duo, watched as one of his friends leave the room. Quatre was the only one who naturally understood him. "I'm sorry Quatre."  
"Don't you think it's to late for that?"  
Duo looked up at the door and saw Heero and he let out a sigh. "Yea you're right."  
Duo climbed off the bed and he looked around, "Thanks."  
"Hn."  
Duo grinned, "Thanks for taking me back after I got drunk. Didn't think I drank that much."  
"We missed class."  
Duo's eyes widen, "Oh Kuso!"  
Heero's eyes narrowed and Duo slapped a hand over his mouth in horror. He then removed it and shouted, "Oh shit!" He glanced at Heero and noticed he had caught the perfect soldiers attention. It wasn't good, when an American pilot starts cursing in Japanese.  
Duo turned and walked to his suitcases. He opened them up and pretended to occupy himself on looking for clothes.  
Heero's eyes narrowed on Duo's form. "How do you know Japanese?"  
Duo looked up at Heero, and horror covered his face like a mask. Strands began to unravel his secret was coming loose. Too loose to fast.  
Duo shrugged his shoulders, trying to throw it all off. "Hey get out so I can get dressed."  
Heero glared at him, before he left the room silently.  
Duo sighed in relief. Heero wouldn't wait around forever. Duo knew that Heero wanted to know what his secret was.  
Duo sighed again and grabbed a pair of black jeans, a shirt, and a jacket that had been stuffed inside.  
He shut the lid and dropped the clothes on top. He then pulled off his school uniform. He tossed the wrinkled clothes aside.  
Duo then grabbed the pair of black jeans and tugged them on. He stood their buttoning them when suddenly the door opened wide.  
Duo spun around on instincts and his jaw when slack. His eyes changed drastically to horror, and all the color drained from his face.  
The person in the doorway stated in shock, "Oh my god." 


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven- Who are you?  
  
Duo stared at Noin his eyes glazing over with unshed tears. His whole life just came crashing down around him. Slowly everything started to fade and he felt like life was about to end for him.  
Noin stepped inside, shut and locked the door behind her. Carefully she fell onto the bed, her eyes never leaving Duo's chest.  
Duo inhaled sharply, "I can explain...I mean."  
Noin shook her head numbly and ran her hands down her face and then glanced at Duo's chest again. Wearily she asked, "They're real right."  
Duo blanched and shouted, "Of course they are!"  
Noin frowned, "Who are you and what did you do with the real Duo?"  
Duo sighed and he moved in front of her. Noin jerked away and she stared hard up at him. "What did you do with the real Duo? Tell me or I'll have the others in here before you can say..."  
Duo's hand covered her mouth and he whispered while shaking his head, "No please don't." He was careful with her stomach so he wouldn't hurt the baby inside.  
Duo's eyes penetrated through all the anger Noin had built up and her gaze softened on him. Slowly Duo's hand fell away from her mouth. But he leaned close to her so he wouldn't have to raise his voice at any level but a whisper.  
"Who are you? And why did you dress yourself as Duo? Why are you here, really?"  
Duo sighed, "I am Duo. I am the Duo you all know and love, well sort of. I am the Duo, Heero met on a boat and was held up by gunpoint and then he held me at gunpoint. I am the Duo that met Hildi, and the one that she lives with. I am the Duo you met yesterday morning."  
Noin pointed at his clothes in the suitcase, "Then what's with all this? Why not be yourself, uh whoever you are, and what you are."  
Duo rubbed his forehead and bit his bottom lip. Kami, things were not going well. He would have to tell her everything. All about his past, who he was, what happened, his failure.  
"Because I'm not the Duo Maxwell."  
Noin glared up at him and stated hotly, "But you just said...?"  
Duo nodded, "Yes I did, but I am not Duo Maxwell who lived in a church and grew up on the streets."  
Noin frowned and shouted, "then why should I believe you...!"  
Duo covered her mouth again and pushed her back against his bed. He was once again careful of the baby and did not lean on her at all. "Please be quiet. I can't have them hearing you. They can't know not yet."  
He removed his hand slowly after she calmed down and stated, "If they know, then all I have done will be ruined. And I have been working on this mission for three years."  
"Why?"  
Duo sighed, "Because my superior gave me this mission, to take Duo's place...since he..."  
"Duo is..."  
Duo nodded slowly and with a sigh began his story, "About three years ago, I was supposed to go to the Father Maxwell's church and speak with Duo about seeing Dr. G. I was to give him a push so that he would become a gundam pilot."  
Duo glanced at the door, which was closed and he moved away so Noin could sit up.  
"When I got there Oz had already done is damage. I was able to kill the remaining soldiers and found Duo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Mary all dead. They had been burned alive in the fire."  
Duo turned away from Noin, "I reported back to head quarters. They came and picked up the bodies, and myself. My superior told me that my mission was to take Duo's place, that I would go to Dr. G as Duo and ask to live with him. I would train for a year under him and then meet all of you."  
Duo fell back next to Noin and covered his face in his hands. "I lied to you all but I had no choice."  
Noin frowned, "So if you're not Duo, then who are you?"  
Duo looked up at her his eyes were filled with sadness and defeat. "I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
  
Noin walked out of the room silently. Her thoughts wandered to the new information she had gained from which she had thought was Duo Maxwell.  
But in fact Duo Maxwell was someone else known as Usagi Tsukino. And the real Duo Maxwell had been killed in a fire.  
Noin walked down the hall heading towards her office. Once there she opened the door and slid inside. She shut and locked the door behind her.  
She had sworn to Duo/Usagi that she would keep his secret. She would keep a secret from all of her friends, even from her princess.  
Noin sat behind her desk and turned on her computer. She waited till the desktop pulled up and moved the mouse to a file.  
She clicked on some files and opened up a find and search program. She typed in, Tsukino.  
Seconds later a list of names appeared, seven of them.  
Noin then typed in Tsukino Usagi.  
This time a single family name appeared on screen. Noin clicked on it and four names popped up.  
Tsukino Kenji, Ikuko, Usagi, Shingo.  
Noin clicked on her parents' names, only to find them all deceased along with her younger brother.  
Noin then selected Usagi's name and information popped up. Noin clicked the down arrow and she read off information.  
'Name Tsukino Usagi  
Age 15  
Height 4'9  
Weight 100lbs  
Hair color blonde  
Eyes blue  
Background Usagi's parents were killed at home when she had gone to school. She was 7 years old when Oz destroyed her home and left no trace it was them.  
Usagi was then taken in by the leader of colony L2, and then was not heard of since.'  
Noin frowned, "very odd." The picture popped up and Noin had to take double look.  
Golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, curves, long legs, and a slim waist. She looked nothing like Duo Maxwell she Noin knew.  
Noin exited out of the program and shut off her computer. "Why is it so important that Duo Maxwell be a gundam pilot? And Why id Duo a big part of this mission?" 


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve- It's a Girl's Mission for Man  
Duo walked out into the hall fully clothed now. Subconsciously he was aware of being watched as he made his way to class.  
He wasn't looking forward to class, especially with Lily. He shuddered at the thought, and glanced around.  
He then saw Heero, and Noin standing near the door to his classroom.  
He froze, glancing at one figure to the next. His arms unconsciously crossed over his chest. 'Did she tell?' He glanced back and forth again, looking far a sign that they knew. But none of their expressions gave him an answer, or a hint.  
He inhaled sharply turned around and started back. But before he could get too far Noin turned him around. Her eyes skimmed him over briefly before she whispered, "you have a new mission."  
Duo let out the breath of air he had been holding. His body relaxed, and he felt all tension drain from him body.  
Heero joined them. "Lets go."  
Duo paled, "What? Where are we going?"  
Heero replied, "You and I have a mission."  
Duo pouted, "but I don't want to go. I thought this was our mission."  
Noin nodded, "Yes we know that. This is the second part of your mission. It's undercover. Relena is attending a ball in two days, on colony L6. Miliardo and I would really like for you and Heero to go with her as bodyguards."  
Duo squeaked out, "Why me?" He glanced at both of them and realized they knew something he didn't. "What aren't you telling me?"  
Noin shook her head, "No time now Duo. Relena is waiting. Hurry you two."  
Heero nodded curtly and began to walk towards the exit of the academy. Duo looked at Noin, "You did this to me didn't you?"  
Noin smirked, "Don't worry, and just enjoy the party."  
Duo frowned as he went after Heero, his shoulders slumped but he continued on his way.  
  
The limo pulled up to the curb, and engine shut off. It was silent inside, as the driver climbed out and moved to open the door on the side that faced the traffic.  
Duo glanced out the tinted windows, "Why are we here?"  
Heero glimpsed at Duo then at Relena. He crossed his arms over his chest. The door to the limo opened and all three of them climbed out. Duo scowled, "Tux R Us, Dresses de Bess."  
He looked at Relena, a frown fixed upon his face. Relena smiled and led the men by the arms into the store. Duo looked around him in wonder.  
The store was new, with polished marble floors that glittered under the bright lights. The store was filled, 100's of people walking with them, or against them, entering the only stores, the side for men, and the side for women.  
Relena was pulling them into the women's department. And they stopped near the fitting rooms.  
Duo raised an eyebrow, wondering why they would go here first. He shrugged it off, and glanced at all the gowns, cocktail dresses, and even lingerie.   
Duo glanced at Heero, his arms were crossed over his chest, and he walked in silence behind Relena.  
Duo sighed, but then they stopped at the fitting rooms. Duo glanced around, as saleswomen walked up to them. Heero seated himself in a chair facing the fitting room.  
Relena was chatting with salesmen and Duo sighed, sitting down in the chair next to Heero.  
Relena turned around and looked at Duo. She smiled, "Duo, I want you to try on a few things that these women will bring back for you."  
Duo glanced at them and nodded, "Sure."  
He turned back around and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.  
Heero glanced at him but grunted in reply to Duo's sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Duo glared at Heero but didn't say anything.  
Relena then said, "Duo I think I should tell you something."  
Duo looked up, "Yea? What's up Relena?"  
Relena sighed slowly, rubbing her forehead in frustration. But then she rubbed her hands together, "well, it's about the party on colony L6."  
Duo suddenly frowned, but nodded for her to continue.  
Relena nodded as well, "We need our bodyguards to blend in. And Heero, is to be my...date." Heero grunted his disapproval but didn't intrude. He new what was going to happen. And thinking about it, brought a smirk to his face.  
Relena looked away from Duo, "well people would get suspicious if I brought another man..."  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "you want me to wait in the car?"  
Relena shook her head, "Oh no... I want you to enjoy the dance as much as Heero and I will. But..."  
"You want me to come separate from you two?"  
Relena shook her head, "No. I wish it were that simple. But Noin had already came up with a plan, and everyone thinks it will work. I'm not so sure, but...we all think you should go as a girl... a young woman that is."  
Duo stared at Relena, his mouth slightly ajar. Heero and Relena were both staring at him waiting. But he wasn't sure what to do. It was just irony of it all, it boggled him into a stupor.  
Then he blinked, and realized he had to act up or he might gain suspicion.  
He leaped from his chair, "You want me to WHAT!!" He glanced from Heero to Relena, "There ain't no way in hell you can get me there in a dress, or even as a girl. A man has his pride you know."  
Relena raised her hands to calm him down, "I'm sorry Duo. But it has been decided. It will only be for a few hours. And you already have long hair."  
Duo wailed, "Why can't Heero go as a girl too then?!?"  
Relena gagged, "No. I have to have a date. And Heero jumped for the idea."  
Duo whirled around in surprise and stared at Heero. But then he realized why the perfect soldier did jump for the opportunity; he didn't want to go as a girl.  
Duo's nostril flared, "this is a total blow to my ego and self esteem. I'll need therapy, or I'll go crazy. Or either I'll go psycho and kill you all. Wufei first of course. Man he never let this go."  
His bottom lip trembled, "I don't wanna go!"  
Relena sighed and fell into the chair next to Heero. She was relieved when the women came back with a wide selection. They led Duo into the fitting room.  
Heero was smirking the whole time they were waiting. He wanted to see the braided pilot in a dress. He was supposed to get a photo for Wufei. So that way they could post it in the academy's paper. It would be great.  
They had to wait for over an hour in the chairs. Heero didn't mind since after Duo, it was him. And he wasn't really willing to get in a tux.  
The party was in two days. They day they arrive at the colony will give them four hours to get ready.  
The party was a big event, one of the leader's birthday. And that's why they were going. To keep peace meant you had to interact with everyone.  
Heero looked up at the large clock above the fitting room's door. It was getting late, and if they didn't hurry, they would miss their shuttle.  
Relena had the same idea, for the passed twenty minutes she two kept glancing at the clock.  
"Come on. We'll go get you tux, while he's in there."  
They stood and walked out of the women department, heading over to the men's.  
Just then Duo came running out, "Guys this isn't funny anymore. I have tried on at least fifty dresses. I can't take anymore."  
Duo paused and looked around, "Guys?"  
The woman behind the counter near the fitting room stated, "they went to the men's department to get the young lad's tux. Try the fitting room over there."  
Duo nodded gratefully and rushed out of the women department and hurried to the men's.  
He glanced around and tried stepping on his tipsy toes to see. Then he spotted Relena in a chair at the far end of the department store. Duo literally sprinted down the aisle to get to her.  
"Relena I quit!"  
Relena turned and glanced at Duo. "Duo? Is that you?"  
Duo scowled, "Yea duh who else? I can't take this anymore. I am a man, and I demand that everyone sees me as one."  
He placed his hands on his hips. "You don't look so manly to me."  
Duo gapped, "what?" Relena pointed to the mirror. Duo turned and studied himself. He almost screamed, but it died in his throat. It had been a long time since he saw himself as her. Being a man was hard, you had to act sleazy and dirty, and it had been such a long time. It surprised him to see himself there in the mirror.  
He was dressed in a double strapped, feathery collar bodice. the skirt flared from his waist to his knees. Bunches of fabric scrunched together from one hip and the other connected together, seeming like it was a connected scarf loosely tied at the waist. With the padded bra on, no straps, it made him look like he had large breasts.  
The black dress went well with his tanned skin, and dark chestnut hair. The ladies had forced him to clip on some silver hoop earrings, making him look more female than the dress did.  
Duo licked his lips, "Oh my god." Relena came up behind him, "I like it."  
Duo continued to stare in wonder at his body. But then in the reflection, Duo saw Heero, in a black tuxedo staring at him, his face in complete shock. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen- Getting into the Mood of Things  
  
Duo fidgeted in his seat, and glanced out the window. He couldn't get comfortable. He crossed his legs, and then uncrossed them. But then would do it all over again and sigh with frustration.  
He couldn't understand how women wore dresses, he felt so naked in it, and it hid nothing.  
He looked at Heero. He was sitting behind Relena. He looked good, in the dashing black tux, a rose pin, pinned to his left breast. He also wore sunglasses that covered his eyes; the dark shades hid his true features.  
  
Duo groaned in pity, he didn't want to go to the party in a dress. How do you fight in a dress? He scowled and crossed his arms over chest. That's when he felt it, and his lip trembled.  
Three years, three years!!!! He had to hide himself from the world, was deprived of what most girls were able to have at his age.  
And no, fate decided he need to catch up, and puts him in a dress. He hadn't worn a dress in four years, and that was once, on a watch mission, following his client around so he didn't get his head blown off.  
Duo's eyes rimmed with tears, but then they fell, instead they vanished, as if evaporating in the air.  
He damned Duo Maxwell for this, he dawn his boss for this, he damned to hell to Noin and Relena, but he damned most of all was Heero Yui.  
Duo had tried to make a run for it at the airport, but Heero caught him. And told him that Duo owned him a lot more that wearing a dress.  
Duo yelled at him, cursed at his back, shouted over the roar of people as Heero made his way back to Relena, before the brat was shot, to his hope he wished it was too late.  
Duo had clenched his fists, and walked back, knowing he still had a chance at freedom. But then he still had Heero, and sharing a room with him wasn't good, if he bailed.  
Duo sighed, shaking his mind from the memory, a nightmare was the right word. Dressing in a dress, going as a girl, was worst thing Duo ever thought could happen. He never considered Heero using that date, outing whatever the hell you wanted to call it.  
Payback was a bitch!  
  
Heero glanced at Duo, and arched an eyebrow in question. Duo was staring at the seat in front of him, his eyes filled with tears one minute, and then they were clear. But then they started all over again.  
Duo looked deep in thought, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought.  
Heero sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. He found it awkward, but it sort of felt natural to see Duo in a dress. He couldn't explain why.  
Maybe it was how well she looked in it, he was sure thou. Heero could see Duo wasn't comfortable in it.  
Heero thought about the picture he saw in the mirror. He had seen the body, the feminine curves, the ones he had seen that night a long time ago.  
He pursed his lips together as he focused his thoughts. Relena told Noin and himself about the party. And they had told the rest of the group. They also took votes on who should go.  
IT had been Heero and Wufei. But then Noin mentioned that two guys with Relena would cause a suspicion. And then she brought up the idea of one of them dressing as a girl.  
Wufei had shouted it was injustice and quit while he was ahead. Heero being himself shook his head and looked at the others.  
Noin though was the one with the idea. 'Duo!'  
There was silence, but Wufei broke it breaking into laughter. Heero had scowled at him, his anger raising a notch.  
And then everyone vote, and so it was Duo, and Heero. But it was Noin who had to break the news to him. Relena had been surprised when they all met up, that Duo was calm. But then came to realize Noin had never gotten around to tell him.  
It was fun watching Duo when he found out. And it was great to see him race through the store and shout at Relena that he quit, and then the image in the mirror.  
Heero closed his eyes, resting his body for sleep that would hopefully last the whole trip.  
  
"Heero?"  
He didn't move.  
"Earth to Heero, come in Heero. We have a disturbance." There was a sound of crackling noise, as if a radio was playing. Still he didn't budge.  
"God dammit Heero, you sleep like a log!"  
Heero's eyes snatched up, and hid gun was pressed to Duo's temple.  
Heero had grabbed Duo by the wrist and stared into the cobalt blue eyes. They didn't look right, as if they were the wrong color, like he had believed they were lighter.  
Heero let Duo go and place his gun back under his jacket. Duo pulled away rubbing his wrist. Heero unclipped his belt and stood.  
"Relena?"  
Duo motioned outside, but he glanced at his wrist. Heero grunted and walked to the door stepping out into the fresh air.  
Duo followed he stood behind Heero, and had to suppress the urge to push him off the plane.  
Heero dropped down to the ground, with Duo right behind him. They climbed into the limo silently, and Duo seated himself next to Relena, but was pressing himself into the door.  
He leaned his head against the window, as the engine started and the limo pulled a u and pulled out onto the street.  
Duo glanced down at his wrist, and rubbed it, still feeling the slight tingling feeling from Heero's touch.  
Duo glanced at Heero from the corner of his eyes, and studied him closely.  
After a few short seconds Heero turned his gaze on Duo, it was hard, and unemotional.  
Duo looked out the window, feeling his body heat up with embarrassment.  
Relena smiled softly, "We'll be there any minute now."  
  
  
Ten minutes late, Duo found himself in a guest room, staring his reflection. His boss would kill him if he saw him now.  
Duo groaned when he saw the clock in the mirror, they were running late, and had barely two hours to get ready and settled.  
Settled? He was wearing a dress.  
Duo stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He shed the dress off, some summer thing Relena let him borrow for the plane ride.  
He started the water, and took off the bra and panties, at least no more boxers for a while.  
He stepped into the shower, and moaned with pleasure, when the hot scolding water pulsed against his back.  
"Mm."  
His eyes rolled back into his head as he swayed a bit on his feet. He ran his hands over his hair, and pulled out the braid shaking his hair loose.  
He would have to style it for tonight.  
After several minutes passed, Duo shut off the tap, and grabbed a fluffy towel wrapping it around his body, and another one he worked with to dry his hair.  
He stepped out into the cold air of the bathroom. He glanced at the window and sighed, at times he believe he was a man. Might as well be, he wasn't going to be anything else after this mission.  
Duo tugged at the towel, and it dropped to the floor. He searched the cupboards, and found powder. He fluffed some on all over his body, and grinned when he could smell the beauty of it.  
After that, he slipped on the strapless braw, and grinned at how well it filled him out. He burst out laughing at his idiocy.  
Duo then searched the medicine cabinet, and found light pink polish. 'Oh hell, might as well get into the mood of things.'  
He then painted each nail with two coats of polish, even his toes.  
Duo sighed grinning as he grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair. He thought as he brushed the tangles out, thinking of a hairstyle. Even though he had been a man for three years, he still knew a few styles.  
With a shrug he started. Pulling all of his hair, except a few pieces in the front and put it into a French twist. Taking the few remaining pieces he curled them, creating ringlets of hair to surround his face.  
He grabbed the make-up bag; Relena was letting him borrow. With a sigh he searched through it and shook his head, "I'm not going that far." He put on some gloss making his lips shine in the light, before closing the bag.  
After that he grabbed the dress hanging near the door. He took it off the hanger, and unzipped the back. Suddenly in his room he heard the radio playing a song. He grinned, at the catchy beat. He bobbed his head to it, sort of twirling around. After a few verses he started to sing loudly, "Meet Virginia, ell she wants to be the Queen, and she thinks about her scene. Pulls her hair back as she screams, I DON'T REALLY WANNA BE THE QUEEN!!!"  
Duo slipped into the dress as he hummed to the rest of the song. He then slipped his arms through the straps, and started to zip it up. "Well she wants to live her life, and she thinks about her life. Pulls her hair back as she screams, I DON'T REALLY WANNA LIVE THIS LIFE!!"  
He got halfway faltering in the song, and was stuck. He couldn't reach the zipper any more.  
He sighed and moved to the door, slipping on the heels. He winced, knowing how bad this was going to kill his feet.  
  
"Hey Relena?"  
Relena turned, "Duo? You look beautiful." Duo scowled at Relena, "Can you finish zipping up the dress, I can't reach."  
Relena nodded and zipped up the back. "Turn around, let me look at you." As he did Duo looked at Relena, she looked the same, and even wore the same dress she wore to her uncle's party.  
"You look great Duo."  
Duo sighed, "I don't know about this."  
"You need to work on your voice though." Duo sighed, and cleared his throat. When he spoke, it was a lighter tone much more feminine, "Better."  
Relena nodded. "Heero is waiting for me. We'll meet you there." Duo sighed, but nodded anyway. 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen- A Dance to Remember  
  
Duo paled when he entered the ballroom. People were everywhere, dressed nice. Some were chatting, while others danced.  
Dancing. Duo visibly shuddered, he couldn't stand dancing; he literally had two left feet when it came to moving on the dance floor.  
He knew how to dance, but had never been able to.  
Duo glanced around, looking for familiar faces. Nope not a single one.  
With a shrug, he walked down the stairs, one step at a time. Usually he would tear down them in a hurry to meet the ladies, but now, in heels he took his time.  
On the last step he wiped his brow thankful he didn't fall down the stairs.  
He heaved a sigh, so far so good. All he had to do was not mingle, but hide from any male predators. He had seen himself in a mirror, and knew instantly that men would swarm him, anything to get close.  
Duo groaned when he saw one heading his way. He turned around, heading towards the middle of the dance room.  
The crowed parted, just as he walked into the circle. His eyes widen, and he shrank back into the crowed.  
He was turning again, when his eyes fell onto a certain couple. "Heero?"  
Duo was surprised to see Heero Yui dancing with Relena, but not completely. He was sure Relena had to drag Heero out there.  
Duo sighed, and walked to the nearest wall leaning against it. His bit his bottom lip, pulling it in-between his teeth.  
"Would a beautiful lady be interested in...?"  
"No."  
Duo barely glanced at the taller young man, twice his age. The man frowned, but left Duo alone.  
Duo saw a waiter walk by, a tray held up to shoulder height. Duo reached out, and grabbed two of the champagne glasses.  
He swirled the liquid in the glass, before shooting it down. He sighed, tilting his head slightly, savoring the taste on his tongue. Champagne was divine. No wonder he could never get enough of it.  
Duo sot down the second glass just as quick, throwing back his head, and groaned in pleasure, as the sweet taste rolled around his tongue and down his throat.  
Duo stood up, and walked towards the bar, which was on the other side of the room, but it didn't take him long, following the wall.  
Another song began, but Duo didn't notice.  
He asked for more, and was given another three glasses. Duo was used to lying, his whole life was a lie. So saying he need three glasses for himself and friends, came out so easily.  
Duo grinned, and walked away from the bar, stopping near the balcony. The room was warm, and being near the balcony, gave him more privacy from any stares.  
He shot down another glass, and set the other two on an end table behind him.  
"Ma'am would you like to..."  
"No I wouldn't so get the hell away from me before I..." Duo didn't have to say anymore, he was soon alone again.  
Duo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and was lost in his own little world. After a while, he absently grabbed the second glass and doused it down greedily.  
Not even minutes later, Duo had finished his fifth glass of champagne and was grabbing his sixth and seventh one.  
He could feel his world spinning, but that didn't stop him. He remembered the last time he got a hold of alcohol. The thought made him laugh. He was lucky Heero had been around. The only reason though, to why he had been drinking, was because of Heero.  
And now, here he was again, drinking one after another, drowning out his misery to the alcohol. If he wasn't careful he just might become an alcoholic. Champagne tasted so good going down his throat.  
He was just about to drink his seventh champagne, when someone walked up to him. "May I have...?"  
"Go to hell you looser..." his words, slurred together. When the young man left, the man's face red with anger, Duo downed his drink. He set the glass down. He shut his eyes, and opened them again. He suddenly felt really good, his stomach did flops, and his heart turned and twisted pounding in his chest.  
"May I have this dance?" Duo sighed and opened his mouth to refuse, but a curt reply stopped him, "I insist."  
Duo looked up, looking into Heero's eyes. Duo glanced around, trying to see if he had passed out, or was still standing against the wall, staring at Heero.  
But it was true, he was wide-awake, more so than he had ever been.  
Duo swallowed hard, "I...I guess."  
He took Heero's hand, and was led out onto the dance floor. Another song started, this one a truly slow one, instructing the dancers to stay close to one another.  
Duo attentively placed his hand around Heero's neck, as Heero placed his hands on Duo's hips.  
They were close, their chests brushing one another, whenever they turned. Duo held his breath, which wasn't hard, because he could barely breathe anyway.  
It was a long time, before Duo exhaled, feeling his body shudder from the lack of oxygen.  
Duo licked his lips growing nervous each passing second. Despite the fact Duo had been drinking, he was dancing quite well, better than he did when he was sober.  
Heero was staring hard into Duo's face, "You've been drinking."  
His voice was clipped and harsh towards Duo, causing him to wince. Duo nodded slowly, suddenly feeling ashamed for drinking as much as he did.  
"How much?" Harsh, angry, as always, when he talked to Duo. "I don't know, a few I guess."  
Heero scowled, and Duo sighed jadedly. He felt the room swam, but then the feeling was gone before he could get dizzy.  
He blinked several times, "Sorry. It's just..." Duo glanced down at his dress and heels. Heero nodded, "No excuse Duo."  
Duo glared at Heero, "Who do you think you are? My father? No not likely. I'll drink as much as I want to..."  
Heero frowned, "So you are sick tomorrow. Or too drunk to help if we are attacked?"  
Duo looked away from Heero, he had never thought of that. He had been to depressed to realize the consequences of his actions. Now Heero was mad at him.  
"Well if you would stop pissing me off, maybe I wont drink!"  
"Me?"  
His voice sounded startled. Duo nodded, and whispered harshly, "You're the one who drug me here. And I think you owe me now. You being gay, with only the knowledge of three people, for one day is less worst then what I'm going through."  
Duo felt anger rising in his throat, and he gripped the shoulders, of Heero's black jacket.  
"all the guys know what I have to do, and so do you Relena, Noin and everyone one else. I have had at least six guys ask me to dance, and I have to wear a dress, that is too tight. And these heels are killing my feet."  
Heero was calmly staring into Duo's face, unaffected by Duo's words.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you got to the café with me, I'm sorry I tried to make you have fun for once, and I'm sorry I asked for your help!"  
Duo pulled away from Heero, and stumbled as he did so. He then pushed through the crowed making his way towards the balcony. He needed air, before he started to bawl in front of all these people.  
He nearly fell out onto the balcony, and hit the railing, bending at the waist. He gagged having the urge to throw up, but couldn't.  
He groaned, and just hung there, the world spinning. He heard feet on the balcony behind him. "Go away."  
"Hn."  
Duo sighed once more, and stood up. He turned around, and wiped his mouth, ridding the saliva on the corner of his lips.  
"What do you want?" He sat down on the railing, feeling defeated. He never felt so weak in his life; he was reduced down to nothing on this mission.  
He could feel his control slipping, and felt all his defenses breaking apart. He just couldn't think, or even comprehend the world around him.  
"Duo."  
"Yea?"  
"Gomen." Duo looked up to see Heero's determined face, and felt his wall crumble. He felt everything fall apart, "Heero..." Duo wanted to tell Heero it was all right. That he was just over reacting, and that it was probably his time of the month.  
But his voice died in his throat, and the words changing and forming into something else. "It's ok Hee chan." He stood, and patted Heero on the shoulder. He was going to walk back into the room, to find something else to drink, maybe even some Advil.  
But he looked at Heero, and saw Heero's face, that hard expression it held. He looked as if he had more to say.  
Another song started up. "Hey we never finished out dance." Forgetting about the anger, and pulled Heero against him, wrapping his arms around the taller pilot's neck.  
They moved together, following the slow rhythm of the song. It eased the tension, from both of them, that had been created in the air.  
Duo sighed listening to the song, he was so caught up in the moment; he forgot where he was, and who he was with.  
He leaned up, and pressed his lips against Heero's. Heero's eyes flashed with shock, which changed to anger.  
Duo pulled Heero closer to him, not realizing was tenuous ground he was playing on.  
Heero, still unable to move, had stopped dancing, he couldn't move, rendered helpless by Duo's lips upon his own.  
Duo slipped his finger through Heero's hair, massaging his scalp. He tilted his head to the side.  
Heero pushed down the feeling that was building up inside him, and he had to hold his breath to suppress the groan in his throat, threatening to spill from his lips.  
Duo ran his tongue across Heero's lips, parting them and entered his mouth. Heero could feel his control slipping. The control that said to push Duo away and shoot him. But an urge forced him, to wrap his arms around Duo's slim waist, and pull him against him.  
Duo moaned against his lips, and their tongue met. Heero lost control. He tilted his head to the side, and stepped forward till Duo's back hit the wall near the entrance of the balcony.  
Heero's hand roamed over Duo's hips. He didn't know what he was doing, but when he heard Dou moan once more, he knew it was right.  
Heero moved his lips over Duo's feeling the passion in the kiss and returned it back with force.  
Duo let out a whimper. Heero pulled back, gasping for air. His chest heaved, and greedily sucked in all the air around him.  
His eyes were unemotional, as he stared at the floor. He heard a noise, just as Duo's head hit his shoulder.  
He glanced at Duo's face. The braided pilot was fast asleep. Heero suddenly frowned, when he realized what had happened. Duo was drunk, and had kissed him, the thought should have made him revolt, but instead it enticed him.  
He groaned, and shut his eyes briefly. Something was seriously wrong with him.  
With a shaky sigh, he pulled back and picked Duo up into his arms. He then entered the room, ignoring the looks he was given, and made his way to Duo's bedroom.  
  
Heero kicked the door shut and made his way to the bed. He laid Duo down this was familiar. But this time Duo was in a dress.  
It would have been easy to look, to see why Duo hid from the world, and stayed to himself, even though he looked at the world like he could make it better.  
He covered Duo with the blanket, and turned to leave. "Don...go...o leave e lone..." his voice was soft, and Heero barely caught what Duo had said. But he heard enough to know what he meant.  
He shook his head, Relena was down there, and she was their mission. He never failed a mission.  
Heero waited, till Duo's breathing had become soft snores. He moved to the door and slipped out of the room.  
A part of him told him to protect Relena, while the other part said to protect Duo. He wasn't sure which one he should follow. But he had a mission, and he planned not to fail it.  
He walked back to the ballroom, and found Relena. Once more he became a bodyguard, and then suddenly he was Relena's date, out on the dance floor leading her in the steps of yet another slow dance.  
The whole while, he thought of Duo, and his lips, and how they felt so good against his. 


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen- Just Another Dream  
  
Duo moaned in his sleep, and rolled onto his back.  
The skirt, of the dress wrapped tighter around his body, locking him in place. His heels had stayed on surprisingly all night. But at that moment, they were threatening to come off.  
Duo covered his eyes with his arm, blocking the sun out. "Five more minutes...okaa..."  
Suddenly something hit his face, jerking Duo a wake. He sat up abruptly; his eyes barely cracked open.  
He shadowed his eye with his hand, and asked hoarsely, "Heero?" he squinted his eyes, trying to see better, but found it hard, when everything was all spinning.  
"Hn."  
Duo chuckled, "yep it's you."  
He swung his legs over the side, and went to stand up. Not ready, for the tilt, in his feet, he swaggered and fell over with a cry.  
Heero jumped into action, and caught Duo, from under the arms and grunted about Duo's weight.  
Duo scowled, "What the hell?" Heero set him down on the bed, and stepped back.  
Duo looked at his feet, "Oh god, it wasn't a dream..."  
Duo shook his head, while burying them in his hands. He made pathetic crying sound, that wouldn't fool anyone.  
Then suddenly Duo went rigid, and his hands began to tremble. Carefully he peeked out from behind his fingers, and looked up at Heero.  
He tried to read his expression. But it was useless. Duo then thought hopefully, 'maybe it was a dream I had last night...it couldn't have happened, I would be dead. Shot in the head by a very pissed off Heero Yui."  
Duo sighed, and stretched his arms over his head. "I...um what do you need...Heero?" Duo felt his how body go cold, waiting for an answer.  
"Get dress. We're leaving."  
Duo let out the breath of air he hadn't been aware of, that he was holding.  
He stood up, "Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes."  
Heero nodded and walked out of the room. When the door shut, Duo fell onto his bed, "Oh kami...I kissed Heero...dream or no dream, that can't happen. I'm going to have to..."  
With another sigh, Duo went to the bathroom, to change.  
  
Heero and Relena were waiting on the plane for Duo. It wasn't leaving for another ten minutes, but still, Duo should have been there by now.  
Relena sighed, and sunk down in her seat. "I'm going to take a nap Heero. Wake me up when we arrive on earth."  
Heero grunted, and when her eyes closed, Heero pulled out his gun, aiming it at the back of her seat, where her head would be.  
He glared at the seat, as if it was the thing that caused misery in his life. After a few passing seconds, Heero pocketed the gun.  
Just then, someone raced up the steps and flew inside, "I'm here! Sorry to keep you waiting."  
Duo was nearly skipping down the aisle. He was dressed back to normal, black jeans, a red top, and a black jackets.  
Duo slid into his seat, and fastened his seat belt.  
Heero glanced at him, from the corner of his eyes. Duo was sitting back in his seat, his eyes shut.  
The plane started down the runway, and picked up speed each passing second. Then slowly it lifted off the ground, and took flight to outer space.  
Duo, opened his eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. He turned around in his seat, and looked at Heero. His eyes widen, and he spun back around.  
Heero slightly scowled, but didn't move, nor speak.  
  
Duo covered his face, so he wouldn't be tempted to look at Heero. Even though Heero's gaze was burning a hole in his hand, he still didn't relent.  
He felt a buzz, on his hip. Duo looked down at his beeper and sighed, thanking the gods for a distraction.  
He waited till the seatbelt insignia turned off, before he unclipped his and stood.  
A young woman walked up to him and asked, "DO you need anything sir?" Her eyes scanned him over.  
Duo seemed to miss her look, because he didn't go into flirt mode. Instead he asked, "Where are your bathroom?"  
The young woman frowned, but pointed to the back of the plane.  
Duo nodded and walked down the aisle to the bathrooms. He slipped inside one, and locked it.  
He glanced around, and pulled out his beeper. He recognized the number, and pulled out a cell phone from his back pocket.  
He dialed the number, and it rang three times.  
"Usagi."  
"Hai."  
"Good. I was hoping you would get my call. I heard you had an unfaithful experience yesterday."  
Duo scowled into the phone, as if it was a bug. "Hai. I was on a mission, and had to be a girl for the night."  
Duo could see the man smiling over the other end of the phone. "Well it must have felt great to be a girl again. It has been about three years right?"  
Duo sighed, "When is it over? You said... It wasn't supposed to be this long."  
There was a sigh on the other end, "Usagi."  
Duo glared at the phone, "I was just supposed to be Duo for a year. One! And three years have passed. What about my life?"  
"When you failed to save Duo's life, that when you lost yours as well!"  
Duo winced from the shouts in her ear. "You work for me until I am through with you, and you have no choice but to do what I ask!"  
Duo suddenly shouted, "Well fine, then I'll just end my life, so I could be free."  
"You'll never be free, Usagi, and you know that." Then there was a click, and the line went dead.  
Duo sighed, and snapped his phone shut, and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. It shattered upon impact.  
Duo fell onto the toilet, and covered his face with his hands. "God dammit. I'm always a puppet for the world. When is there ever time for me?"  
Duo sighed, and stood slowly. There would never be time for just him.  
He opened the door, to come face to face with Heero Yui, who didn't look too happy.  
"Heero...I?" Duo shook his head, and pushed Heero out of his way. He walked to his seat, where he sat down, and didn't get up till the plane landed on earth.  
  
The week went by in a breeze, seeming like only a day. The days had melded together into a haze of memories that were left in Duo's mind.  
Duo sighed, and shifted his bag on his shoulder, as he walked to lunch. All week he had kept away from the other pilots, and never spoke to anyone. You could say it was the usual Duo.  
Duo glanced around the courtyard when he stepped out onto the grass. Students had already picked tables, or somewhere on the grass to eat, or talk.  
Duo walked to the tree, the tree he chose to hang out around for the passed week. He knew everyone was slightly worried, but he didn't care.  
Duo tossed his bag to the ground, and sat down. He pulled out his lunch bag and searched inside the brown bag.  
He grabbed the sandwich, unwrapped it, and bit into it. He stared at the floor near his feet, as he chewed.  
He sighed again, and tossed the sandwich in the bag. He then hit the back of his head against the tree, as he looked up.  
For the first time that week, Duo saw Heero.  
Heero, was all the places, had hidden in the branches, of the tree, Duo sat under. Heero had his back against the tree trunk, like Duo. His legs bent at the knees was holding up his laptop.  
Duo almost laughed, of all the places he had chose to sit.  
"You should finish your lunch."  
Duo was surprised by Heero's voice, and couldn't find the words to reply.  
Heero still stared at the computer screen, his finger flying over the keys. A few times, Heero's fingers would move to the touch pad, and click on an item.  
Heero stopped all together, and looked down at Duo, who just stared at him in return. "You're attracting attention."  
Duo nodded slowly, and finally stood. He grabbed his bag, and started to walk away.  
Heero's eyes narrowed, and his lips formed a straight line. "Hn." 


	16. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen- No Assumptions or Excuses  
  
Duo walked down the hall, heading to the rest room. He glanced around, and was grateful to be alone.  
He inhaled deeply, and then let it out. Frustration built up inside him, and he was having a hard time keeping it down.  
Duo pushed open the bathroom door, and it slammed shut behind him. He sighed, and dropped his bag on the floor, as he stumbled towards the sink.  
Duo sighed, and rested his head against the cool mirror. The faucet turned on, but he paid it no head. He just stayed there, his hand gripping the end of the sink tightly.  
With another sigh, Duo pulled back. He cupped his hands under the hot water, and splashed it against his face. Water dripped slowly from his closed eyelids. Some clung to the tip of his nose, unyielding to the force of gravity.  
Duo pulled back, and reached out for a towel, his hand hit the wall, and he cursed. Casually his tapped the wall to find his way to the towel dispenser. He found it, and ripped out a long sheet. Duo worked back to the sink. His hand reached out, but instead of hitting a wall, he his something softer.  
Duo frowned, and felt around, realizing he was touching someone's chest. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't alone."  
Duo tried to open his eyes, but the water blurred his eyes, and stung his eyes. Duo made it to the mirror, and was about to dry his face with the towel. Suddenly to arms grabbed him by the shoulders, and slammed Duo against the wall. Duo cried out in pain, as his face hit the side of the mirror. He heard it crack, and he felt the warm flow run down between his eyes.  
Duo asked, "What the hell do you..." He froze, when he heard the unbuttoning of pants, and unzipping of a zipper. Duo inhaled deeply, and fear clutched his heart in a mighty grip. The person behind him threw Duo back against him. Duo's eyes widen, as the man's erection was rubbed seductively against his butt.  
Duo gagged, and cried out, "Help!" The man behind him unbuttoned Duo's pants, and slid the zipper down. Instantly the guy threw Duo back into the wall. Then he was spun around quickly. Duo tried to open his eyes again, but he felt tears surface his eyes, and he shut them quickly.  
A door opened, and Duo wasn't sure where, he waited, but realized it had come from the girl's bathroom on the other side of the wall. "Help!!!"  
"No one can help you, everyone's at lunch."  
Duo paled, and he realized he was going to be raped. Duo bit his bottom lip, and waited for the next move.  
Something squeaked, and then there was a rush of air, before a smack. Then a few seconds later, there was a loud thud as something hit the floor. The grip on Duo's shoulders had vanished, and Duo slid to the floor in a heap.  
Something brushed his face, and Duo recognized the towel. Duo grasped it, and dried his face, and rid his eyes with the unwanted drops of water. He sniffled, and let his hand drop, that held the crumpled up towel. He opened his eyes, and all he could see was a blurry figure in front of him. He blinked several times, and his vision cleared. "Heero?"  
Duo glanced down at his attacker, who laid on the floor, a black bruise form at his right temple. Duo looked back at Heero. He was staring calmly at him, in a crouched position. Duo moved forward, and wrapped his arms around Heero. He latched onto the pilot for dear life. Heero froze, and didn't move. Duo felt a sob rise in his throat, "Thank you, thank you Heero."  
Duo pulled back, and wiped his eyes riding the tears he would rather go without. Heero grunted, and stated, "We should clean that up."  
Heero stood, and went to the towel dispenser. He grabbed a towel, and wet it at the sink. He knelt back down to Duo, and dabbed the cut. Duo winced, "Is it bad?" Heero shook his head, and dabbed it again.  
Duo sighed, "Sorry I've been ignoring you Hee man. I'd just thought, you'd rather like it, if I'd just...well, disappeared. You always look unhappy when I show up with the guys." Heero glanced at Duo's eyes, but then returned his gaze to the cut. He dabbed it again, and Duo hissed in pain.  
Heero frowned, but wiped at the blood. He folded the paper towel, and dabbed the cut with a clean side. Duo winced as he reached up, and touched the cut. He felt the stickiness, and looked at his hand. "Man. At this rate, I'll bleed to death."  
Heero smirked, and went to stand, "We should take you to the nurses office."  
Duo shook his head, and pulled Heero back down on the floor, to sit next to him. "No, I don't want to go out there yet." Duo glanced at the man on the floor. It was a kid from his homeroom class. "Man I just can't seem to find the right people for friends, can I?"  
Heero looked at the man on the floor, and scowled. "Hn." Duo sighed, and rested his head against the wall. "I'm just going to go to class." Duo climbed to his feet, and buttoned his pants and pulled up the zipper. He knelt down, grabbing his bag as he watched the man on the floor carefully. "I'll see you after class, Heero."  
Heero watched Duo leave, and his eyes narrowed. Something wasn't quite right.  
Heero stood, and scanned the room. He was going to have to get the puzzle together, before it drove him crazy. Just a few more pieces, and he knew he would know what the picture was.  
  
Duo hurried to his class. He glanced left then right, waiting for someone to jump out on him.  
He saw Noin, and scowled, as she moved towards him. "Duo I'm sorry."  
Duo turned his gaze away from her, and crossed his arms. "Duo please just listen. When we made the mission, it was before I found out about you. Please, it's the god-awful truth. If I'd have known before hand, I wouldn't have offered the deal."  
Duo stopped, and turned to look at Noin. She was standing in the hallway. She wore a large uniform, then what was needed, but it probably was for future use, when she gets a pouched belly. "Where's Zechs?"  
Noin answered, "With Relena sama." Duo nodded, "You should get off you feet, and rest."  
Noin smiled, "I will later, but there is still things that have to be done. How are you feeling Duo?" Duo's mind wandered to what could have happened in the bathroom and shuddered. "Great...couldn't be better."  
Noin slowly nodded, "That's good then. Well I'll se you around Duo."  
Duo watched her go; slowly making her way down the hall he had come from. Duo sighed, and started towards his class.  
Duo turned the corner to his hallway, and was stopped by Relena, and her brother. "Hey Zechs, Relena."  
Relena softly smiled, and clasped her hands together, but didn't look him in the eyes.  
Zechs cleared his throat, and stated calmly, "Duo Maxwell, you have been called onto another mission." Duo frowned, "Another one? But why."  
Relena shrugged her shoulders, and looked up at him, "Dr. J...well he wants you to attack a base 300 kilos to the north from here."  
Duo's eyes widened, "But I'm not good at things like that. What do you expect me to find there? And all by myself?"  
Relena inhaled deeply. "You'll go tonight, alone. You will sneak into the base, and find files on their plans for war against us, and information on their artillery."  
Duo's eyes seemed to shadow over, as if they had grown darker, "I see. And destroy the base." Relena nodded weakly.  
Duo's eyes hardened, and he shouted, "What about your ways Relena! What about your plans for peace! Attacking an enemy, who we don't even know for sure, is not on our side, and destroying them. When have you become so unmerciful?"  
Relena wiped at her tears, and cleared her throat, "It's not me, who has to destroy the base Duo, it is you. Dr. J orders you to, to kill innocents."  
Duo scoffed, "Yea, and who is giving the assassin his orders, Miss Relena..."  
Duo then chose to turn, and walk the other way. He knew he had hurt Relena, but he was only stating the truth. She can make herself think she's not apart of this mission, but she can't hide the fact from everyone, that she had taken the first step into war.  
An attack on an innocent base, what a cruel world he lived in.  
Duo brushed passed Heero, but paid him no heed. He stalked down the hall to his room.  
Heero stared at Relena, and scowled, "Why'd you pick him?" His voice was cold and harsh towards her, inflicting only anger towards her.  
Relena looked up at Heero, "What do you mean?" Her face had gone pale, but her posture never faltered.  
"I saw the message, why'd you pick him over me?"  
Relena bit her bottom lip, and she knew Zechs was staring at her now. "I...I...well you hadn't been feeling well, and so I thought Duo would be better...I just thought..."  
Heero narrowed his eyes, "You thought, and assumed wrong. You just put that man to his death, just because you wanted me to stay."  
Relena's eyes water with tears, and her pale when as white as a sheet of paper.  
"I...I..."  
"Save it for your listeners, Relena. Cause I'm not one of them." Heero then turned, and stalked after Duo.  
Relena's posture crumbled, and she collapsed to the floor with a cry of anguish. "No...oh god no. What have I become?" 


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen- A Time to Choose  
Duo carelessly tossed the duffle bag on the bed. He frowned, as he stalked towards his dresser, and yanked it open.  
He grumbled under his breath, as he collected his things, and walked back to the duffle bag. He stuffed them roughly into the bag, and zipped the bag shut.  
He paused briefly, before he dropped the bag, and turned around. He stopped, to see Heero standing in the doorway.  
Duo's face darkened, and he narrowed his eyes. He snapped out, "What do you want?" If Heero was startled by the harsh words, he didn't show it.  
Heero crossed his arms casually over his chest and eyed Duo. Duo sighed, and turned back around heading towards the bathroom.  
Heero's eyes followed him closely, much like a hawk eyed its prey. "You don't have to do this, Duo."  
Duo laughed, as he grabbed his toiletries, and walked back to his duffle bag. He sighed once again in irritation, and dropped the things on the bed. "You came all the way here to tell me that, wow Heero, I'm impressed."  
Duo unzipped the bag, and stuffed the little things he would need.  
"Why are you packing your things?"  
Duo stopped, just as he was stuffing in a tampon into the duffle bag. Duo thanked the gods Heero couldn't see it. "So if I don't come back, you guys wont have to bother getting rid of my stuff."  
Duo chucked the rest of his things into the bag. He zipped it up again, and turned around. "I'll take the mission Duo..." Duo shook his head, and raised a hand up, stopping Heero in mid sentence.  
"You don't get it do you, Heero? No one cares if I go, so why shouldn't I? I mean you or the others didn't care how I felt dressing up as a girl. Dr. J didn't care how I felt about taking on a mission, and fucking up the lives you guys had created. Miss RELENA doesn't care if I die. So why shouldn't I go. There is nothing here for me, so why not?"  
Heero frowned, "People care." Duo scoffed, throwing his hand hands up in the air. "Well that's a lot of bull shit if I ever heard any. Heero, Relena loves you to death, and would rather see me go out there than you. At least you have someone that wants you around. I didn't see anyone care how I felt about having to go to a ball in a dress. You have no idea how it is Heero. No idea what so ever. So what, you go on missions, you were made for it. I wasn't. I'm from a church. And the only reason why I took this job was to kill the sons of bitches that hurt the people I loved. And I did, OZ is gone. But I'm still here."  
"Then leave."  
Duo blinked, and frowned slightly at Heero. Slowly he shook his head, "No. I would never do that to you guys. Even if you don't care Heero, I'd take a bullet for you, and here I am, doing just about that."  
Duo turned around, grabbed his duffle bag, and stalked towards Heero. He stopped in front of the slightly taller boy. "I have a mission Heero. And even if it takes my life, I will go. But I wont hurt them. I wont attack that base, because they are innocent people."  
"People who could destroy us."  
"Yes, but they haven't attacked Heero, we don't even know if they are the enemy, yet."  
Heero nodded, and moved to the side. He waited till Duo was out of the room when he stated, "Don't get captured Duo. You know what will happen if you do."  
Duo glanced at Heero, and nodded, "Yes I know, but I can't make promises Heero, because it seems that all the ones that I make break."  
Duo then turned around, and stalked off down the hall.  
  
Duo shifted in his seat, and groaned as his neck popped. He glanced out the window of the taxi and sighed jadedly.  
He wouldn't attack them, so he wouldn't take weapons. It would make it harder, but much better. Duo lifted his head off the back of his seat, and stared out into the darkness.  
There was nothing out there but clouds that seemed to roar with life, and threaten with a storm later. The moon was covered, and nothing shone through to light up the blackness.  
Duo turned his gaze from the window and glanced down at his hands. They had formed into tight fists.  
"We're almost there sir."  
Duo glanced up, and then looked around. The cab pulled over to the right. Duo pulled out a fifty, and handed to the driver, "Keep the change, I wont need it."  
Duo opened his door, and climbed out. He looked around, and he stuffed a hand into his pocket. "Hey buddy, if you would, could you take this back to the academy, and give it to a lady named Noin. Tell her it's for Heero, from Duo." Duo held out a note, and a hundred dollar bill. "You can have the hundred."  
The driver softly smiled, "Yea I can do that for ya. Just be careful all right. And watch out for soldiers, I hear they shoot at anything that moves." Duo smiled gratefully, and gave the man the note and money. Duo grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder.  
Duo slammed the door shut, and he watched the cab pull out and do a u-turn, and head back to the Cinq kingdom. Duo waved, before he turned around and opened his bag.  
  
The cab pulled over to the side of the road, parking in front of the steps that led to the academy. The driver climbed out, and sighed. He pocketed the money Duo had given him, and glanced up at the academy. 'I give it to Noin, who will give it to Hero.'  
"State your purpose here."  
The cab driver stopped climbing the stairs, and looked at the trees and shrubs to his right. "Uh I have a note. Um, I'm supposed to give it to Noin, who is to give it to Hero. It's from a Duo."  
A hand reached out, "Hn." The driver shrugged, "I got it here." He gave to the note to the man hidden in the shadows, turned and jogged back down the stairs.  
He rushed to the driver side, and slipped into the seat and slammed the door. He gunned the engine, and sped off down the road.  
Heero stepped out of the shadows, and eyed the letter suspiciously. He sniffed at it, and gently shook it then felt around for anything inside.  
With a casual glance, he ripped open the top, and carefully slid the thin piece of paper folded out.  
  
Duo pulled the black mask over his face. He sighed, and glanced around him. The coast was clear. Duo left his bag in the ditch, not to worried if it gets taken. He slipped into the shadows, and made his way to the base.  
Duo paused on the inner skirt of the trees, where he could see the wall of the base, and a guard patrolling it. Duo pulled out his silencer, and loaded it carefully. He didn't have much ammo, but it would have to do.  
Duo glanced around, and waited till the guard walked by. Duo shot from the trees, and raced across the ground, hunched over, and hidden in the dark, he made it to the wall. He held still, and waited. The guard went around the corner. Duo inched his way to the door, and tried the knob. It didn't move.  
He gritted his teeth, and pulled out a lock pick from his pocket. He knelt down, and worked on the knob. He heard footsteps, and a drop of sweat beaded down his forehead. The lock clicked, and Duo turned the knob pushing the door open as he did so. He slipped inside, and shut the door, with barely a click.  
He heard the guard walk by, and he sighed. Duo locked the door, so he wouldn't arouse suspicion.  
Duo crouched down, and pulled out a smoke bomb from his thick mass of hair, and stuck it to the wall. He punched in a few buttons, and it beeped quietly. Duo put the detonator into his pocket, and continued on down the hall.  
At the end of the hall, he pressed himself against the wall. Two soldiers passed by talking. He eyed them carefully. A few seconds later, Duo checked the hall, before he slipped out into the light, and ducked into a bunkroom. One of the soldiers was fast asleep. Duo searched around, and found a uniform. Duo lifted his gun, and shot the sleeping man. A needle hit him into the arm, but he never tried to get up.  
When Duo was sure he was harmless, he shed off his clothes, and dressed into the black loose fitting pants, and a scarlet red over coat. Duo left on his black tank top, but had taken off his sweatshirt.  
He buttoned the coat, and left the last button undone, and folded over the collar. Duo sighed, and tried to figure what he should do with his hair. He couldn't cut it, so Duo pulled out the pink pen, and whispered, "Make my hair look short, to the enemies eye."  
There was a brief flash, and Duo placed his hat on his head. He slipped the gun in the back waistband of his pants, and covered it with his coat. He slipped on the boots, before he moved to the door, and slipped out of the room.  
  
Heero unfolded the letter, and sat down on the steps, and narrowed his eyes at the first line.  
  
Dear Heero,  
Hey, if you're reading this, then I must either be dead, or capture by now. Not such a good thought, but hey we all knew it would happen one day. Don't worry buddy, I wont ever blame you, so if I come back as a ghost I wont haunt you.  
Well I just wanted to say thanks for everything Heero. You were the bestest friend a guy could have. Even though you pulled a gun on me several times... But hey that's your nature, and we all do what we are used to doing. You may not think of me as a friend, but you were mine. I just wanted to say goodbye. I know that I can't say it in person, so I thought a letter would have to do..."  
  
Duo walked down the hall easily. He glanced left then right, waiting for a soldier to question him.  
He made it to the computer room. He walked passed it, and was glad he did. The door swung open, and two scientists left the room. They were talking as they did so. He turned, and watched the scientists turn the corner.  
Duo walked back to the door, and pulled out a small computer. He took out two wires, and connected them to the password lock.  
He clicked several keys, as he scanned the numbers and letters that flew passed the screen.  
A minute later, the letters stopped, and the lock beeped. Duo pocketed the computer, and opened the door carefully. He slipped inside shutting the door, but left it ajar.  
Duo rushed to the computers, and seated himself into the chair. He clicked away on the keyboard, and used the mouse to select certain folders. He slipped the empty disc into the slot. And clicked on a top-secret file.  
He scanned the contents before copying them, and pasting them into his disc. He did the same with a few other folders. His fingers flew over the keys clicking away.  
Her never heard the person enter the room. Or never heard the footsteps as the person walked up behind him. He never felt the air shift, as the person raise his weapon. The only thing he felt was the exploding pain in the back of his head. And heard the popping sound as it made contact with his shoulder blade.  
Duo slumped into his chair, and didn't get up.  
  
"Just in case you do come for me Heero, which I know you will, so you can get the information, don't save me. That is if I'm alive. Just get the information and go. I don't want you to get hurt, because you tried to save me. I want to die knowing that you and the others will be all right. But I know I don't have to worry, because you wont save me, you'll finish me off, before they get me to talk, which is smart.  
I just got a few more things I have to say. I had a fun time, when we went out, even though we were supposed to act gay. But that's beside the point. I had fun, and had hoped you would too, so that's why I got drunk that night. Because I knew, I had wasted your time..."  
  
Duo grunted, and spat out blood. His head rolled to the side, and he groaned. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Tell us who sent you!"  
Duo groaned again, and looked down into his lap. He could see blood soaking the uniform, where they had sliced at him with a knife.  
"No one."  
A fist shot out, and hit him in the stomach. Duo cried out, and his knees gave out. He hung by his wrists, that were bounded by chains that held him against a stonewall.  
"Tell us the truth! Who sent you, and for what!"  
Duo smirked, "the pizza place on spruce. Who ordered the pepperoni with olives..."  
Duo grunted, as a blade sliced his skin again. "He's not talking."  
Duo ran his tongue along his lips, and tasted his blood. He gagged, and spat out a mouth full of it. He groaned again, as his head rolled.  
"Bastered!"  
Duo's eyes went large, as he was hit three times in the ribs, and the kicked on the side of the head. He never felt the pain, because before he could, his world went dark.  
  
"And also, when we went to that ball thing with Relena... well I had a great time, when we danced. I know I said nasty things, but I was hurt. But I guess I deserved being treated like I had been. I did make you go as a gay guy to a café, and also wasted your time. I'm pretty good at that aren't I? Well I'm sorry I got upset with you, and I deserve the hatred you showed towards me the next day.   
I had been drinking again, which isn't good, I never drink. But I did, and I upset you. But it's funny, because I was drinking, because I was upset with you. Oh well too late now..."  
  
The door to a cell was thrown open, and a figure was tossed carelessly into the tiny cubical. His body hit the floor and rolled.  
Duo groaned, and was too weak to move. His body refused to move, from the twisted position he landed in. But he didn't mind, he couldn't even feel the pain anymore.  
Duo felt his body roll, and he landed on his side, with his back to the cell door. The room swam before his eyes, and he was unable to make out anything distinctive. He sighed, rough air blowing over his swollen lip that began to sting.  
His mind wandered to Heero. 'Don't come Hee man. Stay there, don't come here...Hee chan...'  
Duo's eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you, for saving me from that guy. He would have rapped me, and that was scary. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life. But thanks to you it never happened. So I am forever in your dept. And that is why I took the mission Heero. You saved my life, now I will save yours. I owe you at lets that much, if not more.  
It's time; we are almost there to the base. So long, my friend. Take care of you life, and live it to the fullest, it's the only one you will ever get. Life is so precious.  
Yours truly  
Duo."  
  
Heero looked up from the letter. He scowled, and dropped it. Without a single thought, he raced to where he had hidden his gundam for the past year.  
  
Duo opened his eyes again, for what seemed to be the fifth time in the same hour. Each time he fell asleep he would just wake up again.  
Duo forced himself onto his back, and groaned. He could feel the broken ribs, the bruises, and stinging cuts, but the real pain still had yet to hit him. Duo raised his hands, cuffed together and bruised. He touched his forehead, and felt the swelling pain of yet another cut.  
The enemy always knew how to get a man to talk, but Duo still took it all on. He would never rat out his friends. He would never think that his life was more important than his friends. Most men would cave, but Duo hadn't, and he knew he boss would have been proud, sort of.  
He boss would have done the opposite and would have told him to do the same.  
Duo sighed, and winced from the aching pain in his chest. It was like a ton of bricks had settled themselves on his chest.  
Duo let his head roll to the side, so he could see the door. He could hear the faint sound of rough housing out side his door, but he just turned his gaze away. Instead he stared up at the ceiling, and let his gaze slowly blur together.  
He barely heard the cell door open, and sound of footsteps entering the cell. 'Yea make them come to me. I'm in no hurry to go anywhere.'  
He heard the sound of a gun being emptied, and then reloaded with new ammo. Then the gun cocked, and the footsteps stopped.  
Duo stared up into the blurry face of his friend. "Hey Heero." There was no remorse, no emotion that lingered in the dark eyes. His face placid as a like stayed calm. The gun rose, and aimed directly at Duo's head, right between the eyes. "Good-Bye Duo."  
Duo softly nodded, and let his eyes close gently, his lashes brushing his cheeks. His fists tightened, and he waited for the tiny blow. There was a soft click, and then a rustle.  
Duo opened his eyes, and looked up at Heero. Heero had shut his eyes as well, and his gun had been disarmed. "Damn you." Duo's eyes widened with surprise.  
Heero swiftly tucked his gun away, and bent down at the waist. Duo struggled, and slightly fought Heero off. The taller boy easily lifted him up in his arms; "Lets get you out of here."  
"Heer...Heero."  
Heero shook his head, and stepped out into the hall. He stalked down the hall, and seemed to go unnoticed by the other soldiers, except one.  
"Hey, what are you doing? And what the hell happened to him?"  
Heero frowned, but turned to the soldier who walked towards them. "A prisoner escaped, and beat the hell out of him. I'm taking him to the ER immediately."  
The soldier nodded, "Right, I'll sound the alarm." Heero nodded, and continued down the hall. Duo could barely move in Heero's arms, and was unable to be any help if he was needed.  
Heero kicked open the back door, and it fell off the hinges, and slapped the wall behind it when it swung open. Heero walked out, and headed for the trees.  
There were shouts, several meters away, and were no threat to them. A mile from the base, Heero walked into a clearing. The clearing consisted of a canyon, and a waterfall falling from the river on the other side. But inside the canyon, was Wing 0, hidden well with debris, and netting.  
The next thing Duo knew was that he saw the inside of Wing 0. His eyes moved over the console, and searched around the seat, and screen.  
Heero pulled him onto his lap, and rested his head against the wall to the right. Heero had his arms around Duo's waist, so he could reach the keys, and switches.  
It wasn't until Heero began clicking away with one hand, while the other flipped the red switches, and one blue, when Duo asked, "Why?"  
Heero's brows furrowed together as if in thought. Staying like that, he replied, "You're still needed." That's when the Gundam roared to life, and the screen flickered on. A scanner skimmed over the land nearby, searching for any threats. Once satisfied by his surroundings, Heero gripped the gears in his hands, and shifted them.  
The gundam finally came to life, after a year of waiting. 


	18. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen- Heero's Visitor in the Night  
Duo opened his eyes again, and all he saw was a bright light. "Wha..." His vision cured, but he refused to fall asleep. He tried to grab something, but only grasped something soft that seemed to slip through he fingers.  
He tried to call out, to speak, but he could only gurgle, which didn't sound good in his own ears. He tasted blood, which tasted as if it had been lodged in the back of his throat for a long time.  
He felt the rush of cold air that seemed to fly over him. Goosebumps formed on his skin, but that was his least problem.  
He heard wheels against tile floor, and realized he was on some kind of bed. He was wheeled down a bright narrow hall, and into a square room.  
The bed came to a stop, and faces Duo couldn't recognize surrounded him. "Mr. Hilt, I am Dr. Green..."  
Duo looked at the guy in a white coat that had spoken. But his words didn't sound right. 'Fight? What kind of fight? Hilt, who the hell...?'  
Duo furrowed his brows in confusion, and he tried to speak again. Dr. Green, as that man had called himself, stated, "Don't try to speak Mr. Hilt."  
Duo shook his head, and suddenly he felt an exploding pain on his chest, as if something had trampled on it. Duo shot up in the bed, and swung his arms out to grab something. The men and women in the room, tried to push him back down.  
Duo struggled to breath, fighting off the doctors, as he gasped for air.  
A woman, dressed in peach, came up to Duo's side, and he felt something prick his skin. Slowly his hands began to shake, and he slipped down in Dr. Green's grasp landing on the bed. Things began to swim around him. "Don't tell him..."  
Duo's eyes closed, once more.  
  
"I thought you said he was a boy?"  
"Yeah I did, because the young man who brought him in called him Mr. John Hilt."  
"Hm, Maybe we should correct the young man. He could have caused that poor girls death. We had been ready for a boy, and turns out to be a young girl."  
Dr. Green sighed, "I don't think we should."  
The other Doctor frowned, "Why not? Shouldn't he be informed...?"  
Dr. Green glanced around, "No, because the young girl had told me not to tell."  
"Tell what?"  
Dr. Frowned, while rolling his eyes, "Well I didn't know at the time, but I'm sure its about being a girl. I think she dressed up as a boy, and acted like young, so that that young man would actually notice her."  
The other Doctor fumbled with his words, his glasses slipped down to the bridge of his nose. "Tha...t is pre...posterous. Why on earth would such a pretty girl do something like?"  
Dr. Green, replied, "they do it all the time. They do it, so that other men could accept them. Most women these day are criticized by most men."  
The other Doctor scowled, "I don't like it, but she...he is your patient, you deal with the matter."  
  
Duo, opened his eyes again, and let his head roll to the side. He was in a dark room, with shades drawn over the window, the walls white, and a white marble floor. He laid in a bed, with white blankets, and a thick pillow.  
Duo could see the window, and there was nothing else but the wall. So he turned his gaze to the ceiling, then to the other side. He blinked several times, wondering if he saw right.  
Heero sat in the chair, pulled up next to the bed. His knees where bent, and pulled to his chest. His head rested against his kneecaps. His hands had been bandaged, and also little cuts and scrapes as well.  
Duo sighed, and tired to look down at the rest of his body. He could see much, but he knew that his body had been covered with pillows underneath the blanket. He felt like he had been wrapped up in a cocoon.  
Duo looked back at Heero, but had barely turned his head. This time, he noticed Heero's eyes were open.  
Duo didn't alert him; instead he shut his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.  
He heard Heero shift next to him, and the chair seemed to squeak underneath the boy's weight. He felt, a hesitant fingers, touch his cheek. Then they were gone. The chair squeaked again, and he heard footsteps.  
Duo's eyes snapped open, and he called out, in a hoarse voice, "Why?"  
Heero froze, his hand hovering over the doorknob. He bowed his head, "I already told you. You're still needed."  
He turned the knob, and opened the door. "Is that all?"  
Heero didn't glanced over his shoulder. He just slightly shook his head, before he shut the door behind him.  
Duo threw off the covers, as he muttered, "I thought so."  
He tried sitting up, but even though it was painful, he made it. He swung his feet off the bed, and climbed to his feet. His knees buckled under his weight, but he caught himself with the bed.  
He turned his body around, so that he faced the door. And suddenly it opened. Duo froze, as he saw the young man in a white coat. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to get on my feet. I hate staying in bed all day."  
The man didn't reply, instead he walked towards Duo slowly. "Move away from the window Usagi."  
Duo balked, "What..." The man only scowled, and Duo moved away from the window, and stood on the other side of the bed. The man pulled out something, and tossed it casually. It stuck to the wall, and exploded.  
Duo's eyes bulged, as smoke filled the room. The fire alarm went off, and water sprayed from the ceiling. Duo looked at the man, who threw off the coat, and turned towards Duo.  
Dark sapphire eyes scanned Duo's length. The eyes took in every curve of his body, and the man licked his lips. "Even as a man, Usagi, you look delicious."  
Duo gasped, "It was you! You disguised yourself as that student! You were going to..."  
The man grabbed Duo by the wrist, "Now, now, now Usagi. Don't get so upset."  
Duo yanked on his arm, to free himself. But all he did was yelp from the pain that lashed throughout his body. Duo tripped over his own feet, as the man drug him to the hole in the wall.  
Duo looked over his shoulder, and saw Heero running down the hall. "Heero!!!! Help me!!!!"  
Tears filled Duo's, and he cried out again, "Please!!!! Heero, don't let him take me!!!"  
The man stopped in front of the exit he had made. He glanced at Heero, "Awe a new lover boy huh. Well, we'll see about that." The man turned around, all the while, pulling out a blaster gun. He cocked it, and fired. Heero dodged barely, and the bullet whizzed past his head.  
Duo gasped, "No look out!" The man fired again, and Heero was struck in the shoulder. Duo tried to leap forward, but the man yanked him back.  
The man aimed the gun at Heero, who was leaned up against the wall. The man grinned crookedly, "Say good bye, gundam pilot."  
Duo's eyes narrowed, "Not if I can help it." Duo rammed his shoulder, into the man's gut, knocking him back. The blaster fired, and Heero easily dodged hit from hitting him in to the leg.  
The man let out a yell, and dropped his gun. He latched onto Duo's arms, pulling the boy with him.  
Duo let out a cry, as he was pulled out of the hole, and into the air. Gravity seemed to latch onto them both and was intent on bringing them down.  
The man pulled a string that connected to the backpack he had on. A parachute popped out, and it slowed their fall.  
Duo looked up, to see Heero halfway out the hole in the wall. He glanced inside the room, before jumping out. Duo gasped in horror. "Heero!"  
The man jerked his head behind him, and scowled, "Damn him."  
Heero took off his coat, and held it above his head. Duo was surprised to see Heero was using his own coat as a parachute.  
Heero directed himself towards them, and was catching up fast. Duo, bit his bottom lip, and felt his heart leap in his chest with excitement.  
Heero was right behind them. With one hand, he held his coat tightly, while the other pulled out his gun. He aimed it, and fired without remorse.  
The man let out a yell. The bullet had struck him in the shoulder, the same one he had hit Heero in.  
The man let Duo go, unable to hold his weight. Duo let out a yell, when he went from nearly weightless to a hundred pounds. His stomach felt like it had dropped into his feet, that and the rest of his insides.  
Heero's hand lashed downward, and caught Duo by the wrist. Duo, looked up, and stared Heero in the eye. He could see the pain in Heero's eyes, because he was holding Duo with his bad arm.  
The soared through the air, nearing a rooftop.  
When they were above it, Heero let Duo go. Duo dropped two feet, before he hit the roof, and them stumbled back landing on his butt.  
Duo turned around, and watched as Heero opened up the chute, and hit the roof, landing on his feet, but fell to his knees.  
Duo climbed to his feet, and raced towards him. "Heero!" He slid on the rocks and fell to his knees. He slightly winced, but ignored the exploding pain in the upper part of his body.  
Duo pulled Heero into his lap, and held him close. "Heero speak to me, tell me you're okay."  
"Hn."  
Duo choked on a sob, "God dammit Heero. Why'd you have to go and save me again? You're so nice."  
Heero was going to reply, but Duo shook his head. "No. Even if you say its because I'm still needed, doesn't count. You told me, that no one is important enough, to risk your own life for. Even if they we be the element to end a war, they are still not worth risking your life for."  
Heero sighed, and winced from the pain. Duo un bandaged the wrap around hit head, and wrapped it around the bullet wound. "We need to get you medical help."  
Heero shook his head, and sat up. "Iie. We need to get back to the academy. Who was that?"  
Duo bowed his head slightly, "It was the guy in the bathroom. He disguised himself as a classmate of mine."  
Heero frowned, and climbed to his feet. "You have a lot to explain." Duo also stood, but kept his gaze down. "Yea I guess I do. But it's not time to tell yet."  
Heero nodded, "Fine. Lets go."  
Duo nodded as well. "Thanks again Heero."  
Heero didn't reply, instead just walked to the door on the roof, with Duo following right behind him.  
  
  
  
Duo saw Heero sway on his two feet, and rushed to help him. "Whoa Heero. We're almost there you can make it."  
Heero glared at Duo, and Duo nervously laughed. "Let me help okay." Duo lifted Heero's arms up, and draped it over his shoulder. "I'm surprised you made it this long." Heero scowled, but didn't reply.  
Duo grunted under Heero's weight, but managed to get him to the front door of the academy. He chanced a glance at Heero's face, and saw it was paler then usual.  
Duo sighed, and helped Heero down onto the floor. He leaned him up against the building. He knelt down, "Hold on Heero, I'll get help."  
Duo stood, and hurried to the door, and swung it open. He yelled, "Help!!!!! Noin, Zechs, Relena!!!!!"  
Noin, and several maids appeared in the entry hall. "What's wrong..."  
Duo pointed out the door, "Heero, he was shot, and he needs help. Please you have to help him."  
Relena came barreling down the stairs, "Heero!" Noin frowned, "Call the doctor, tell him to hurry an officer is down. We need med supplies ASAP!!! Lets go people!"  
Zechs followed Noin outside, and seconds later they came back in. Zechs was carrying Heero in his arms. Duo glanced around, "Will he be okay?" Relena whirled on him. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been captured, Heero wouldn't have been hurt."  
Duo felt the blow, a stab at the heart. He stumbled back, and watched them carry Heero away.  
  
Duo sighed, and pulled his legs to his chest. He was outside Heero's door, and wasn't aloud inside.  
He rested his chin on his kneecap, and let out a strained sigh. 'Why'd have to save me Heero, twice for that matter.'  
Duo felt a tear slip down his cheek.  
"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been captured, Heero wouldn't have been hurt."  
Duo felt the stinging blow again from her words, and knew they were true. It had been his fault. He could have prevented this. He should have never given Heero the note. Was it so bad to say goodbye?  
Duo sighed again, and wiped his face of tears. He glanced up, as Relena left the room, with the doctor. They were talking right next to him, in hushed voices.  
"He just needs some rest that's all. He will be fine."  
"Are you sure Doctor Smith? I want to make sure he gets the best treatment."  
The Doctor nodded, "Yes, he will be good as new in two days. Just let him rest. I gave him a sedative, and he will be groggy tomorrow so don't worry. I'll be back in the morning to give him another."  
Relena nodded, and followed the doctor out. Duo saw the look she gave him, and couldn't help but wince.  
"Your Fault!"  
"You captured!"  
" Heero hurt!"  
Duo climbed to his feet. Even when he had been a kid, he never trusted Doctors. Duo moved to the door, and eased it open. He slipped inside, and shut the door behind him.  
Duo moved to the bed, but stayed hidden in the shadows.  
Heero was laid out on the bed, pale face and all. His eyes were shut, his lashes brushing his cheek. He was in a deep sleep. His hair, slicked back, with sweat, while long strands of unruly bangs hung over his eyes. His lips slightly parted in sleep, as he breathed through his nose.  
They had ripped open his tank top to get it off. It laid in shreds on the floor. A bandage had also been discarded with his shirt, and shorts. He was wrapped around the shoulder, to stop the bleeding. The bullet, that had hit him, had been tossed into the bedpan and out of the way.  
Duo leaned down, and brushed back his bangs.  
"Heero hurt!"  
"Your fault!"  
Duo frowned; he hated the fact that his mind twisted things around, to make things appear worst then they were.  
Heero was very much alive, but he had been hurt, because Duo had asked for his help.  
"Heero!!!! Help me!!!!"  
Duo felt tears sting his eyes, as his own mind betrayed him, with awful images of the past.  
"Please!!!! Heero, don't let him take me!!!"  
The tears fell, and Duo moved away, afraid he'd awake Heero. He stumbled over his own feet. He had been so terrified, to find out what was going to happen, no he knew what would happen. The idea of it made him sick.  
"Please!!!! Heero, don't let him take me!!!"  
Duo looked up to Heero, and sighed. He might as well leave, he came and found what he wanted to find.  
He moved to the door, but a groan made he stop from opening it. slowly he turned around, and looked over to the bed.  
Heero's eyes were half open. He moved, and Duo knew it caused him pain to.  
Duo moved back to the bed, "Don't try and get up."  
Heero turned his head to see Duo. He grunted a reply, and tried to get up again. Duo touched his shoulder, the one that hadn't been harmed, and stated, "No Hee chan. You'll just hurt yourself."  
Heero grunted again, but didn't move this time. He stared right at Duo his lids barely cracked open.  
Duo looked down, and realized, that when he had changed from the hospital gown, he had put on one of Wufei's old Chinese garbs. He still wore bandages, but most of them had been covered.  
Heero frowned, and looked up to his face. Duo softly smiled, but then let it fall.  
"Your fault!"  
Duo cleared his throat, and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
Heero glanced around the room, before he let his eyes fall back onto Duo.  
"Hn."  
Duo slightly chuckled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Heero frowned, but didn't say anything.  
"Relena was right, it's all my fault. I better go."  
Heero slowly shook his head, as if he wanted to speak, but he could barley move himself. The sedative was really kicking in.  
Duo softly smiled, and leaned down closer to him. "You wont remember so..." Duo softly kissed his lips, and pulled back. "I owe you so much now."  
Duo turned then, and walked out of the room, the same time Heero shut his eyes and fell asleep. 


	19. Chapter nineteen

Chapter nineteen- Nanashi  
Duo sat up in the bed, with a long sigh. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, barely a few hours at least.  
He climbed out of the bed, and moved to the bathroom door, and opened the door, but shutting it behind him. He walked to the shower, and turned the tap on. Water spluttered from the showerhead, and Duo adjusted the temp to hot.  
He then shed off his clothes, and climbed into the shower. He closed the curtain, and faced the water that had been beating down upon his back as he did so. He tilted his head back, and ran his hands over his face, and down his throat.  
He shut his eyes, and let the water drip onto the front of his body, and clean him of foulness. Slowly his façade disappeared. In the gleam of water, his dark hair turned silvery blonde, and seemed to grow longer. As the water washed over his face, it looked as if his dark skin had once been white, but covered with dirt. Pale skin, lightly tanned shone through the darkness, as if pealed away.  
Dark eyes had closed, but when he opened them, they turned to azure stones. Pouty cheery colored lips pursed together, as Usagi turned around in the shower.  
Usagi felt the water grow cold, and she sighed. She just stood there, unsure what to do. She looked down at her hands, and saw how slender they looked. It had been so long, since she had seen this body. She felt the tears surface her eyes. "I'm such a failure."  
Her own voice was a stranger to herself. "I don't want to be Duo anymore. I don't want to lie anymore. Can't I ever be just myself?" She crumpled to the bathroom floor, and let the tears fall. "I want to be me...just me."  
Through her tears, she never heard, the door to the bathroom open. She let out an anguished sob, and her body trembled.  
The curtain was pulled aside, "Usagi?" Cold water blasted from the showerhead, and slammed against Usagi's back. She looked up, to see Noin in front of her.  
Noin shut off the shower; "lets get you out of there." Noin then turned, and grabbed a towel. She looked at Usagi, before swooping down, and covering the shivering blonde. Noin helped her to her feet, and led her back to the bedroom. "You could have caught a cold."  
Usagi looked up at Noin, the tears still falling from her eyes. Noin asked, "Usagi, what's wrong?" Usagi's body shook, "I just want to be me... no one else."  
Noin pulled Usagi against her, and held her close. "It will be okay, everything will turn out all right. Just you wait." A few minutes passed, and Usagi's sobs subsided.  
"How is he?"  
Noin, then suddenly remembered something, and pulled back from Usagi, "Oh god, Usagi he...he's disappeared, gone. He's not in his bed anymore. Miss Relena is scared stiff, that he ran away. No one can find him anywhere."  
Usagi's eyes widen in fear, "Oh kami, he's hurt! I have to find him."  
She wrapped the towel around her body tightly, and she ran towards the door. Noin shouted after her, "Usagi, but you're not Duo!!!"  
Usagi barreled down the stairs to the entry hall. Many students stopped to stare as she ran past them.  
Soaking wet, and only dressed in a towel, Usagi threw open the front door, and leaped down the steps outside.  
Her long hair, whipped the air behind her. "Heero!" She looked left then right, and then took off to the right heading for the garden out back.  
She saw him, standing in the clearing of the garden. His shoulder bandaged, but was only dressed in his black spandex shorts. Both his arms hung at his side, as he stared out into space, as if searching for something. His hands were clenched tightly into fists.  
Usagi could only stare at him. She felt the bitter touch of wind, and sighed, he would never accept her. She shut her eyes, and whispered, "Change me back to Duo, the one everyone knows."  
Instantly Duo replaced her.  
Duo was dressed in boxers, ones he had slept in, and an over shirt, that clung to him. His chest was wrapped tightly, because of his wounds that were slowly healing on their own. His hair, braided once more, fell to his butt.  
Duo inhaled deeply, and called out, "Heero!" Heero turned, when his name was called. He saw Duo, and raised an eyebrow in questioning, wondering how he found him, so quickly.  
Duo clenched his fists, "Dammit. God dammit Heero." He ran towards the taller boy, and threw his arms out, and pulled Heero into a hug, before he could pull away.  
Heero looked down at Duo, slightly frowned, "Duo."  
Duo looked up, angry tears now covering the ones of sadness, "you scared the hell out of me. You need to get out of here, and in the cold with no shirt on!"  
Heero didn't move, but just stared at Duo, as if studying his face closely. Duo's frown never faltered, that was until Heero swiftly wiped a tear that trailed down Duo's cheek.  
Duo pulled back slightly, and looked Heero over, "Are you okay buddy? I mean you just walked out of your room, and you have Relena pulling her hair out." Heero raised an eyebrow in mild interest. Duo rolled his eyes, and hugged Heero again, relishing that he was alright, and not hurt worst.  
Heero let Duo go, when he pulled back, and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Duo, and studied his figure out here in the light.  
He could still see Duo's body slightly under the loose fitting shirt, and knew Duo had a figure. "What's your secret?" Duo blanched, "What? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't keep secrets. Hell I can't even keep one for mare than a day."  
Heero frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "Hai you do."  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest, "I come out here, worried as hell that you're dieing, and I get the third degree. What kind of relationship do we have here?"  
Heero's eyes widen briefly, but then his shock vanished just as quickly as it had showed up on his face. Duo continued, "Yea sure I want to be your friend, but I don't want the interrogation as well." "Why was that man after you, twice?" Duo turned away from Heero, "There is nothing to say. I guess I wasted my heart on you, you don't even care that you nearly made my heart, stop now do you?"  
Heero let his hands fall to his side, and he clenched his fists. "Answer the question Duo!"  
Duo felt the air rippled around him, when Heero spoke. Duo turned back around, and sighed. "I wont tell you Heero. That is my life, not yours. I don't see you giving away all your damn SECRETS. I don't see you confessing all your damn FEARS, or your damn ENEMIES you've made. So I don't have to tell you, mine."  
Tears fell from his eyes, and he turned away from Heero, to hide his weakness.  
Heero reached out, touched Duo's shoulder, and turned him around. Duo frowned through his tears, but then tried to smile, "Just forget I said anything, okay." He wiped at his eyes, and rid the trace of tears, but he cold hide the red rims around his eyes.   
Heero shook his head, and spoke calmly, "Iie, you're right." Duo looked up, and saw the pained looked in Heero's eyes.  
Duo softly smiled, and pulled Heero into another hug, "Nah we're both right, Hee chan." Heero looked at Duo from the corner of his eyes, and asked calmly, even though it caused Duo to pale, "Why'd you visit me last night?"  
Duo pulled back, and stared into his face. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."  
Duo swallowed hard, and looked away from Heero.  
Heero frowned, and touched Duo's chin, directing his gaze back to his face. "Don't lie to me." Duo stared deeply into Heero's eyes, "I...I was worried about you. You were shot, and it was all my fault..."  
"Why do you think that?"  
Duo pulled away from Heero, and crossed hi arms at his waist. "Relena said so. But she's right. If I hadn't been caught, you wouldn't have put yourself in danger to go there. And if at the hospital, if I just had gone with Mamoru, you wouldn't have been hurt."  
Heero didn't reply to the slip of the tongue, but stored the name in his memory. "I could have ignored you."  
Duo blinked at him several times, then slowly he replied, "Yea you could have. Wait you would have. Why didn't you?"  
Heero inwardly sighed but answered, "You're needed if a war breaks out." Duo scowled, "Well that's a crock of bull if I ever heard any." Heero smirked and ignored his statement, "Why'd you ask for help."  
Duo inhaled deeply, "I was afraid. Actually that's a lie, I was terrified of what would happen. And when I saw you, I couldn't control that fear. I was weak."  
Heero shook his head, looked up into space, his eyes deprived of emotion, for once flickered with something inside. "Iie. You're a brave person Duo. And you were right, you're not me, and I have to understand that."  
Duo looked at Heero, as if he had grown another head, "What, is up with you man? Don't tell me you're getting soft on me."  
Heero scowled, and looked at Duo. "Omae o Korosu Duo no baka." Heero grinned, "That's my Hee man." Heero reached behind him, and pulled out his gun. Duo gasped, "Oh shit he's not kidding. Exit stage left!!!" Duo then turned, and raced back to the academy entrance.   
Heero sighed outwardly, and turned to look at the sky. "Gomen nasasi Nanashi, (its No Name, for those who don't know)." He closed his eyes briefly, before he turned, and followed the trail of dust Duo left behind him. 


	20. Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty- A Time of Happiness, a Time of Pain  
Two days later  
  
Relena saw Heero walked towards her, and her heart fluttered. "Heero!"  
Heero looked up, taken out of the deep reverie, his mind had wandered into. He frowned, when he saw Relena run towards him. She leaped into his body, and her arms slid around his waist.  
Heero grunted, with the impact of her body slamming against his. He looked down, just as she looked up at him. "I thought something awful happened to you, since you didn't come to class."  
Heero frowned, and saw passion in her eyes. He tried to wriggle free from her grasp. Her arms tightened around him, "Heero would you go to dinner with me, tonight. You couldn't, a few days ago, with your arm in a bad shape. But it looks so much better now."  
Heero shook his head no, "Hn." Relena squealed, "Oh I knew you would."  
Relena tugged him down the hall, leading him to the exit of the academy. Heero frowned, but had no choice, but to be dragged along for the ride.  
Relena's limo was parked out front, with Noin and Zechs waiting on the sidewalk.  
Zechs pulled Noin close, holding her tightly to him. His hand rested on her swollen belly. Heero couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a family.  
Ranshid opened the back door, and Relena slid into the seat. Heero sighed inwardly, and was going to climb in, when suddenly Noin touched his arm. "Heero I..." She inhaled deeply, but Heero stared at her calmly.  
"I have to tell you..."  
"Heero, come on. I got us reservations at that new restaurant."  
Noin frowned slightly, as she watched the limo pulled from the curb. Zechs slipped an arm around her waist. "What's wrong love?"  
Noin sighed, and tossed a lock of hair from her eyes, and shrugged off the real thing that was bothering her. "I...I don't like the idea of Relena going to the city, with the war raging just over the hill and all."  
"Heero is with her."  
Noin scowled, "That's another problem. I don't like the idea of her forcing him to take her out. There is a fine line of crush and obsession, and I think it's the latter. Plus its rude to stand here, and let her hack at the poor boy."  
Zechs chuckled, "I know what you are saying love, but we can't stop her. She's in love with him."  
"Yes I know, but he doesn't love her back."  
Suddenly the door to the academy swung open, and Duo leaped down the stairs. His eyes had widened in fear, as he looked left then right.  
Duo saw the couple, and fell to his knees, and he gripped the front of Noin's uniform. His lungs cried out for air, and his body ached from his sprint through the academy. "Have you seen Heero?"  
Noin nodded, "yes, he just left with Relena." "What..." Duo, looked to the left and right, trying to figure how he missed the two.  
Zechs pointed down the road. "Relena asked him out, they went to the restaurant near on the ocean. That new fancy place."  
Duo nodded, "I know it." Just then a white flake fell softly from the sky, and it landed on Duo's nose, but then melted instantly.  
Duo scrambled to his feet, and ran back inside.  
Noin shook her head, "Duo is such a fine person." Zechs raised an eyebrow in questioning. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "What was that love? Should I be jealous?"  
Noin chuckled, "heavens no Zechs. It's just he cares so much for Heero."  
Zechs coughed, but it was strained, "Wha...what?"  
Noin leaned against him. "He tries so hard to make Heero happy. And not only Heero, the others too. He wants them to be happy, even if it means if he can't be a part of it."  
  
Duo pushed open the doors to the academy open, once more. He hurried down the stairs, just as a taxi pulled to the curb.  
He barely glanced at the couple, who watched him. He opened the backseat door, and slipped into the vehicle.  
Duo slammed the door, and gave the address to the new restaurant. The taxi pulled from the curb, and sped off to the city.  
Duo sighed, and tugged the trench coat he had thrown on closer to his body. He looked out the window, and was slightly startled, to see that the snow was falling harder now. He peered out, and saw a thin sheet blanketed the ground already.  
He shook his head, and pulled out some money as the taxi pulled over in front of the restaurant.  
He tossed the driver the money, and climbed out. He slammed the door shut, and shivered. The wind hit him in the face, and he couldn't stop his teeth from chattering together.  
Casually, as he could, Duo walked to the window, and peered inside. He didn't look too conspicuous, staring into the window.  
The place was clean, and resembled the times before the colonies had been made. Years before the colony, and Duo didn't really recognize the shades.  
The inside was western; he had seen shows of them. Burgundy red, mahogany brown floors, and tables and chairs. Dark blues, and plush curtains draped across some windows.  
He saw them, sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Relena was dressed in a simple dress, a plain white satin dress, with thin straps. She was talking, and suddenly laughed.  
Heero sat across from her, and Duo could see his face. It held amusement. Startled, Duo leaned closer to the window, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Heero was smirking, his arms crossed easily over his waist. The waiter came up to the couple, and laid down their meals.  
Duo shook his head, "I guess Relena is the one..." He turned slowly, shaking his head again, and walked away.  
  
Relena laughed out loud, and covered her mouth slightly with the back of her hand. "Yes I completely understand. I know it's been a bother, and I plan to stop it right away."  
Heero smirked, as his uneasiness dissipated. He had thought he'd have to fight her off the whole time, but since they climbed out of the limo, she hadn't touched him. Much to his relief, she still kept her distance. The only time she touched him, was when she had touched his hand to lead him to the table, when he had been distracted.  
"The date is set in three months. I can't believe we hit it of so well."  
Heero nodded, half aware of what she was saying. "And I'm sorry about earlier. Tomorrow, I'll announce to the school the news. Then you're free."  
Heero nodded, but something caught his eyes. Before he could focus on it, the waiter walked up to them, and set down their food.  
Heero slightly frowned, and waited till the young man moved. He looked at the window, and saw someone shake their head and turn. He caught a glimpse of chestnut hair, and dark eyes.  
"Duo?"  
Relena looked up, "Hmm. What was that Heero?" She saw him staring over her shoulder, and turned around to look. All she saw was the window. "Oh wow, it's snowing Heero." She turned around to look at him. "We might just have a white Christmas."  
Heero vaguely nodded, and looked down at his plate. He could have sworn he had seen Duo. But he couldn't have been for sure.  
  
Duo kicked at the snow, as he walked down the lonely street. His trench coat was tied in the front, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.  
He glanced up from his feet, as a single car drove down the road. In a thirty zone, the car was going fifteen.  
The wind was harsh against him, threatening to throw him over. The snow bit at his flesh, that was left exposed to its icy touch.  
Duo sighed, and stopped walking. He had no idea where he was headed, but he knew he had to go.  
Heero was finally happy, and it happened with out him. So he had to go, so Heero would stay happy. Heero was his friend, and he would do anything to make him happy.  
Duo looked ahead, to the darkness of the street leading out from the Cinq kingdom.  
A car, black as the night itself, drove up the street. It drove slower than the first car. What was even stranger was that the headlights remained off, even in the snowstorm.  
Duo frowned, and started walking. The car went passed him, but he heard the squeal of the brakes, and the roll of the window going down. "Duo Maxwell."  
Duo stopped, and turned in an easy stride, and moved back to the car. "Dr. J."  
The older man nodded, "Awe so you do remember me, then you'd recognize him?"  
The front seat of the car's window rolled down. Duo frowned, "Mamoru."  
The dark haired man smiled, "Hello Usako, how are you this fine evening?"  
"Fine."  
Dr. J frowned, "You've been ignoring me Usagi. I mean Duo. I sent Mamoru to retrieve you, but you resisted. What does this tell me?"  
Duo frowned, but didn't back down. This was going to turn ugly. "I wasn't ready to go back yet. I had unfinished business to attend to."  
Dr. J scoffed, "Still you resisted. I don't want to find that you have become the enemy Usagi. I will tell the others your secret, and you know I will."  
Duo nodded, "Hai I do. I would have come, but Chiba wasn't to tempting to go with."  
Duo scowled at the dark man in the front. Dr. J sighed, "I sent him twice Usagi! And both times you refused to consider. The first, you nearly killed caused a concussion. The second time, you had him shot. What next, killed. He is one of my top men, besides you."  
Duo nodded, "Gomen Dr. J."  
Dr. J nodded, "Are you ready now?"  
Duo glanced up, at the dim lights of the restaurant. He remembered the couple inside, and winced as his heart broke into tiny pieces. "Hai, I am finished."  
"Good, then get in, it's freezing out there."  
Duo nodded, and walked around the car. With one last look, he climbed into the dark car. It pulled away from the curb, and left the city.  
An older man, slipped out from the shadows, and frowned. "Interesting in deed." 


	21. Chapter twenty one

Chapter twenty one- The Pain of our Past and our Present  
The limo pulled up in front of the academy, and Ranshid climbed out. quietly, he walked around the limo, and opened the back seat door.  
Noin and Zechs walked out, but stopped at the steps. They looked down, just as Heero climbed out. Shortly after Heero, Relena climbed out. Ranshid shut the door, and walked back to the driver seat. He got in, and drove off to park the limo.  
It was Relena who walked into the academy first. She disappeared behind the door, and shutting them behind her.  
Heero walked up the steps, but Noin stopped him from going in. She held his arm tightly, "Heero."  
Heero looked up, his face calm and collected as usual. He raised an eyebrow, and waited for her to speak. Noin cleared her throat, and glanced at Zechs.  
When her eyes fell back onto Heero, and stated, "Duo went after you."  
Heero frowned, his brows furrowed together in thought. Then he remembered the figure in the window at the restaurant. 'Duo...'  
Noin looked passed him, out into the fierce snowstorm. "Did he find you?" Heero glanced behind him as well, wondering if he might have followed them.  
"Hn."  
Noin frowned, "So he's out there, in this weather?"  
Heero sighed inwardly, "He'll come back on his own." He then walked inside.  
Noin frowned, "Zechs."  
Zechs touched her shoulder, and stated calmly, "There isn't much we can do, but wait. Duo is old enough to take care of himself."  
  
  
Usagi walked down the hall, leading to her bedroom. She tugged at the braid hanging down to her knees, and pulled out the scrunchy.  
"Awe, I thought I'd find you on your way to the hanger." Usagi scowled at Mamoru, from the corner of her eyes. "Why wont you leave me alone?"  
Mamoru smirked, and backhanded her hard across the face. Usagi grunted, her head thrown to the right.  
He went to throw her into the wall behind her, but Usagi caught his hand in her grip. He went to hit her again, with his free hand, but she smacked it away. But it was a distraction, instantly she threw up her knee.  
He never saw it, but felt the exploding pain down below. He sagged to his knees, and held himself.  
Usagi knelt down, rubbed her cheek. His hand would leave a mark on her face for a while.  
"Try that again, and I'll cut them off."  
She stood, and walked off, leaving Mamoru alone in the hall. She turned the corner, and found Dr. J waiting for her.  
She sighed slowly, but joined him, and the two started down the hall. "What can I do for you J?"  
The old man smirked, and rubbed his chin, "A little fist fight? I assume you showed him his place." Usagi smirked, "Hai, as usual."  
Dr. J nodded in satisfaction, "That is good. We can't have our soldiers thinking they can over power our top agent." Usagi nodded, knowing it was a full fledge order.  
"Do you have the pen?"  
Usagi shook her head, "iie, I left everything back at the academy."  
Dr. J frowned, "Alright, then you must retrieve them. You'll go tonight, and try not to get caught." Usagi nodded, "Hai, I wont." Dr. J nodded as well, and left Usagi alone, by entering his office.  
  
It was quiet, and the academy, had finally settled for the night. The sky was dark outside, and hid away the looming shadows of figures creeping in the night.  
Usagi pressed her back against the wall of the academy, and looked around. There were no guards; she just had to be careful of Heero and the others.  
Carefully, Usagi slapped the wall with her palm. The suction cup stuck like glue. Doing the same with her other hand, and her knees, she began to scale up the wall.  
Reaching the 3rd floor balcony to her room, Usagi climbed over the rail, and moved to the door.  
She slipped into the room silently, and crouched down in the shadows in the room. Her eyes scanned the room, through the mask she wore. She saw her things, the little trinkets she had left behind, on the bed.  
Carefully, and silently, she moved across the room to the bed. It wasn't until she reached the bed, when she found out; she wasn't alone in the room.  
There was a small crash in the bathroom, making her head whip to attention. She frowned, and collected her things, and put them in her pocket.  
Then she quickly melted into the shadows of the room, and waited. The door to the bathroom opened, and Usagi saw him step out.  
She couldn't believe her eyes. "You son of a bitch!" She leaped at him, and knocked him to the floor. They hit the floor with a chorus of grunts. Usagi let out a low growl, and smashed her palm into his nose.  
"Bitch!"  
Usagi rolled him around, struggled with him to get him off of her. "You'll pay for that!"  
He backhanded her across the face, grabbed her by the back of her head.  
Usagi cried out, as he yanked her head back. She thrust her hand out, and grabbed him by the balls, and pulled.  
He let out an animal cry, and fell off of her in pain. Usagi jumped to her feet, and kicked him. "You son of a bitch!" She turned, and raced to the door.  
She could hear movement outside it, and froze. Carefully she stepped away from the door, and nearly tripped over the body on the floor.  
The door opened, and slowly light flooded into the room. It wasn't until the door was open, did she realize that her mask was off.  
  
Heero opened the door slowly, and looked inside. Fist off, he saw the figure on the ground moaning. He was holding himself, as he whimpered.  
Next, he saw the destroyed room, which was caused by, what he assumed was a fight. Next he saw the figure making a run for the door. He pulled out his gun. Calmly he shouted, "Omae o Korosu."  
The figure stopped at the door. The figure was dressed in all black, much like the man on the floor. Skin tight black pants, and tunic. He could see how the figure had gotten in. Scaling the wall with suction cups. The figure's feet only wore socks, to help him be quiet entering and exiting.  
"Turn around."  
He saw a flash of silvery blonde hair, as she turned around. His hand fell, his trusty gun pointing to the floor at his feet. He shook his head. She still looked the way she did when he saw her die.  
He felt tears form in his eyes, but he forced them back. "Omae o Korosu."  
She bowed her head, her beautiful blue eyes staring down at the floor at her feet.  
He tried to raise his hand, but it wouldn't move. She inhaled deeply, and let it out through his teeth. "Nanashi."  
Usagi winced. She looked up at him, but a flicker of movement, and she shouted, "Odin look out!"  
Heero swung around, but it was too late. Mamoru smashed his shoulder into the younger boy's chest, and knocked the wind out of him.  
Mamoru reached down, grabbing his gun. But Usagi already had pulled out her silenced .22. "Omae o Korosu you son of a bitch."  
  
She took aim at the back of his head, and fired three shots. His body convulsed, blood spluttered from his mouth.  
He fell forward, and hit the floor with a thud. Three holes had imprinted his body, two in head, low and high, while the third had hit him in the back of his neck.  
Usagi stepped over his body, and knelt down over Heero. She looked into his face. "Why did I call you Odin?"  
He was trying to regain his breath, but replied softly, "That's who I am." Usagi nodded, "I see. I must go." Heero shook his head, and his eyes narrowed. He tired to get up, but Usagi shook her head. And the next thing he felt was the exploding pain on the side of his head. His vision of her blurred, and he eyes fell shut.  
Usagi stood, and moved back to the where her mask laid. She pulled it back on, and slipped out onto the balcony. She had climbed over the rail, when she heard someone shot, "Medic!!!! We need Medic!!!!"  
'Relena?'  
Usagi shook her head, and climbed down the wall. She dropped down halfway. She hit the ground, and her ankle popped. The pain shot up her left leg. She climbed back up to her feet, and hurried off into the night. 


	22. Chapter twenty two

Chapter twenty two- A Name Given to You  
Usagi stormed into the office. Her heart was racing, and her body burned with sore muscles, and pain of betrayal.  
She slammed the door shut behind her, "I want you to tell me everything!!!" Her heart slammed against her chest, and tears burned her eyes.  
Dr. J looked up at her from his laptop, "What do you want me to say?"  
Usagi growled under her breath, and stalked towards him. Without a care in the world, she swiped her arm across the desk. She sent things flying into the wall. "Mamoru is dead!"  
"I figured as much. Either that or you."  
Usagi slammed her fists against his desk, "Tell me, who is Odin, and how do I know that name! And tell me why Heero called me Nanashi? He's not supposed to know me!" she threw her arms out to show off her figure.  
"Did you get the things?" Usagi let out a yell, Hai, now tell me!"  
Dr. J nodded, and leaned back in his seat. He studied her closely, "You truly don't remember do you?" he wasn't really asking her, but mainly stating it to himself.  
Usagi fell into the chair across from him. "Tell me what happened before I woke up four years ago, not remembering anything about myself, let alone who I was."  
Dr. J nodded, "I see there is no way out of telling you. Let see where to begin. Awe I know."  
He paused briefly, letting Usagi's anger to die out. "Odin is Heero. Actually, Heero is Odin. He took up the name Heero Yui, when I sent him on mission meteor."  
Usagi nodded, and leaned forward in her chair. She strained to hear every word he spoke. "He lived here, with the rest of us, and had become my top pupil, and then my top agent. He was the perfect soldier, able to hide away his feelings." Dr. J watched her face, and it never changed. He sighed out loud.  
"But then I hired you. You had the potential, to learn how to become a stronger fighter. You had lost both your parents to a disease, and lost your brother to the war."  
Usagi's eyes flinched, and he found satisfaction, that it still hurt, that even though she had forgotten the memories, the pain was still there. If he could just dig a little deeper, he might be able to break her free.  
"I took you in, and trained you. You worked hard, and soon you were almost as good as Odin. So I thought I'd make you two partners. But Hee...Odin worked alone, and refused. But, you fought for the chance to be trained by him."  
Usagi felt a pang in her heart, it was so light, and she barely felt it.  
"I watched you two from afar, and noticed a change in Odin. I didn't like it, but was happy for him." He shrugged, and turned in his chair. He clicked his claw like fingers together in thought.  
"Awe, I almost forgot..." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Don't you remember that night Usagi?" She shook her head, but then stopped.  
"You do know something happened, you just don't want to remember it. Think hard Usagi; you know what went on that night. What caused you to hate Mamoru so, when all he wanted was you?"  
Usagi bit back a sob that was lodged in her throat. Tears glittered in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.  
"Don't you remember, running to him that night, your clothes ripped to shreds, because of the attack? Don't you remember, Mamoru coming after you, and getting angry, when he found you and..."  
Usagi cried out, and shook her head, "iie. I don't want to know!" She flew to her feet, and raced out of the office...  
She ran down the corridor, and the scenery changed, just like it had been the day before. She didn't where the black clothes she had worn out to go to the academy in. Instead she was dressed in her uniform. The uniform shredded, by the greedy hands of her attacker.  
She let out a strangled cry, and burst through a door. She saw a flash, of what it looked today, barren, and locked up. But now her mind filled it up like bedroom, the room he had been given.  
She saw him, standing in the corner of the room, staring out the window. She knew he knew she was there, but didn't look at her. She rubbed her eyes, trying to hide her tears, "O...Odin."  
He must have heard the shakiness in her voice, because he turned. He stared at her, standing in the light of the room. "What happened to you Nanashi?"  
Tears streamed down her face, and she looked at her hands, as if they would tell him what had happened minutes before.  
Before she could fall to the ground, her caught her in his arms. He was so fast; she hadn't seen him move across the room to reach her. He helped her across the room, and set her down on the bed. "Tell me."  
His face was set into a scowl, as he looked her over, for injuries. "I...I was going to his bunk, to report him his mission. I thought we were friends, but he had pulled me into his room, and tried to...try to..." her voice broke, and she covered her face.  
He lifted her face, and looked into her eyes. He wiped her tears, and she whispered, "I'm so weak..."  
He shook his head, "iie. You were brave, Nanashi." She stared into his eyes, and felt the tears dry on her cheeks. She searched his face, just briefly, before she slipped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself to meet him. Their lips touched.  
Before the kiss could go anywhere, the door to the room swung open, and someone yelled, "IIE!!! I wont let you take her!!"  
She wrenched away from him, when she heard the soft click. She pushed him aside, and heard the trigger being pulled. She threw herself forwards, and felt the bullet slam into her chest.  
She grunted, and jerked backwards. Her eyes stared accusingly at him, as she swayed forward, and hit her knees. Her eyes fell shut, and she pitched forward.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and caught herself, before she hit the floor. On her hands and knees, she gasped for air. She stared at the dark stained carpet, and realized this was where she had been shot.  
Startled, she threw herself back, and scrambled away from the stain. She glanced at the doorway, and was relieved to find her attacker not there. But there hadn't been an attacker. She had just been remembering a horrifying memory of her past; she thought she had lost forever.  
Usagi touched her forehead, and sighed in relief. The memory had been so real. Usagi pulled down her shirt, and looked at her breasts. There was a faint scar still left from what the bullet had done to her.  
Shaking her head, she climbed to her feet. So she now had a past. She was once Nanashi. Then was given the name Usagi, and then had taken up the name Duo. Who was she now? Nanashi, had lived with a family, until one fateful day, they had been taken from her. Usagi had lived a life training, and trying to run from the past she couldn't remember. Duo someone who had lived alone, learned to deal alone, and on his own. And now here she was. There was no training left to do, no family to worry about or remember. No past to run from, and no knowing, that she would forever be alone, or watch the ones around her die. She had a name; given to her, by her mentor Dr. J it was Usagi. 


	23. Chapter twenty three

Chapter twenty three- Behind Door Number one  
There was a meeting in the courting room. The place resembled a square, but inside. The floor tiles with white bricks, and a small fountain in the middle. Shrubs, and grass lined the walkway. At the very end of the room, was a table, a lone oak table.  
Chairs lined each side, and treat littered the top. Men, much older than herself, had already seated themselves in the seats assigned to them. Dr. J and the other four Drs were among the men. Usagi sat down, being the top agent, had its advantages. One was being aloud to all the meetings.  
Usagi glanced at Dr. J next to her, and sighed. She propped her head up, with her hand. She stared at the figure in front of her.  
He was short, and old, over 60 years old, with a gray hair. His hair, was a thick mushroom top, and he had an over size nose, Usagi couldn't help but stare.  
He gave her, a rude glance, but then turned back to look at Dr. J. His brown eyes narrowed slightly, and he pointed his pencil, to Dr. J.  
Usagi blinked, and looked at Dr. J, only to find him looking at her in a peculiarly manor. Blushing, Usagi shifted in her seat, and sat up. "What was that?"  
Dr. J frowned, but replied, "I stated, that I have been given word, that one of our succeeding soldiers, were killed. Can you verify it, and why?"  
Usagi sighed, and looked down at the sheet of paper in front of her. It stated what she had to say. She skimmed over it, and then sighed, looking up. She pushed back her chair, and stood to her feet. Dr. J sat down, and clasped his hands in front of him.  
Usagi smiled softly, at the top generals, and scientists in the room. "Mamoru Chiba, was one of our prized soldiers, but his temper, and anger control was brittle. You all remember the accident three years ago, that included Odin, Mamoru and I?"  
They all nodded. She continued, "Well Mamoru had stated, it was an accident, and made up for his mistake. But it happened again. On a mission, he came after me. I had no other choice, but to kill him."  
There were a collective of gasps, and whispers amongst each other. Dr. G was the most shocked of all. He stared at her, as she seated herself back into her seat.  
Dr. J nodded, and stood, "This is why we are gathered here. We are here to find a suitable sentence for Usagi."  
Usagi bowed her head, and the five scientists stood. Dr. G leaned across the table, and stated in a hushed tone, "I believe what you did was right."  
Usagi looked up at him, and saw that the rest of the scientists agreed. She blinked, "If you all find me somewhat innocent, then why are we here to trail me for?"  
Dr. J sighed slowly, "It's justice Usagi. We can't have one of our men die, and his killer get away free."  
The scientists then left the room. Usagi sighed, and glanced at the rest of the men in the room. They were talking to each other in hushed tones, and by the occasional glances, she knew it was about her.  
Usagi dropped her head into her palms, and sighed slow and deep. It had been a long day, and a long night. After the vivid daydream, she hadn't been able to fall asleep. So lying awake she did, and so much for what it did for her.  
The minutes seemed to roll away into an eternity, and Usagi wasn't sure if they'd ever come back out. But then finally, after three hours, the door to the small back room opened. The older men walked out into rows of two. Their expressions were grave, and their eyes bed ragged.  
Usagi held her breath as they all sat, but Dr. J. He glanced at Usagi, who in return looked his way. He didn't look happy, or mad, maybe it was restlessness.  
Finally, her stated calmly, "We have come to a conclusion, in this trial."  
The table grew silent once more, and Dr. J pointed to Dr. G, who stood. Dr. J sat silently, and glanced at Usagi wearily.  
Usagi looked at Dr. G, her face growing paler each second. Dr. G cleared his voice, "Sorry we took so long." He glanced at everyone, and then his eyes fell onto Usagi. "Our verdict, is that we find Usagi guilty, for man slaughter, murder of the first degree. With no accounts of defense, or witnesses, we couldn't have provoked the death penalty." His eyes fell to the table, unable to look her in the eye. Just as Dr. G was going to continue, Usagi shot up in her seat, ready to defend herself in any way.  
The door to the room opened, and a man in a uniform states, "Dr. J, there is a young man to see you. He says it's urgent."  
Usagi shouted just then, "I wont be discriminated!!! I killed a man give me a fair trial. Just because I am your top agent, doesn't mean you can go lenient on me, and cancel out the death penalty!"  
Just then someone replied, "Death penalty? What'd you do, babe?"  
Usagi looked up to see who had so rudely interrupted her, and her breath caught. Her eyes widen, and she could have sworn she was seeing a ghost. "Oh my god." 


	24. Chapter twenty four

Chapter twenty four- A ghost we all Thought Dead.  
The pilots all waited patiently in the room. Wufei was leaning against the wall near the open doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he stared at the figure lying on the bed.  
They all stood in a room, covered in white. The walls were white, no color, not even a picture decorated them. Four white walls, just as bland as a cell room. The floor, were white tiles, and then ended at the doorway, that turned into white marble.   
The floor was cold to his feet, and he frowned, that he had forgotten to put on socks. The clock in the hall beeped, indicating it was 3 pm. They had found him at midnight unconscious, and with a dead body lying next to him.  
Wufei narrowed his eyes, as he thought about the file they had found on him. The man had died by bullet wounds to the head, and neck. He had died instantly, which was good, because there was no way they could have saved him. Chiba Mamoru, age 21. He worked for Dr. J, a soldier trained since Dr. J found him in the orphanage 12 year ago.  
Wufei sighed irritably; he knew Heero hadn't shot the guy, because the man had been facing towards him, like he was going to attack. So there had to have been someone else in Duo's room.  
Duo?  
That name kept popping up in his mind, but he kept repeating that he wasn't coming back. Or so Wufei hoped. He Hoped Duo would be smart enough, to stay away, especially after what Relena had done.  
Wufei shook his head, and looked at the man on the bed. He never would have believed, if someone had told him that one-day he'd be in the infirmary, while Heero was unconscious on the bed.  
Trowa glanced at Wufei, when the05 sighed. Wufei was concentrating on his thoughts, what they were, Trowa didn't know. Trowa looked back at the bed, and sighed inwardly. He crossed his arms over his waist, and leaned his head back against the wall. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the dresser. On the dresser, was a bouquet of red roses.  
It had been Quatre who found Heero, being in the room next door to Duo's he heard shouts. Quatre had said he found Heero unconscious, a man dead, and the balcony door open.  
He had been the next one to come, after he heard Quatre yelling for medic.  
He had known right away, there had to have been a third party. But had kept that to himself. He'd wait to ask Heero, who that third person was.  
But in the meantime, he would just have to wait, for the perfect soldier to wake.  
Quatre shifted in the chair he was seated in. He was still contemplating, if he should tell the others the person he had seen. Well it wasn't a person, but a shadow, in the balconies curtain. When he had knelt down next to Heero, he had seen a shadow, of a woman through the curtain.  
The shadow had resembled, to him, an angel. Her hair had been billowing about her, as she stood on the balcony, and then disappeared.  
He was sure of it, that it was her that had saved Heero, from the man that was now dead. Mamoru.  
Quatre shook his head, and looked at Heero. He was pale, and still asleep, from midnight last night. See Heero, near the pool of blood, had nearly given him a heart attack.  
Quatre was taken out of his thought by movement. He looked at Heero, and saw that young man had closed his fists around a hand full of sheets.  
"Heero?"  
Dark blue eyes snapped open, and Heero sat forward in the bed. His eyes flew around the room briefly, and finally he stated, "I need to see Dr. J."  
The room was lapsed into silence.  
  
Usagi shook her head, hoping that the image in front of her would just disappear.  
She moved her gaze to Dr. J, and she saw that he did not look at all surprised to see a ghost. In fact, she was the only one who was shocked.  
In a voice, not her own, she hissed, "You lied to me." Her eyes narrowed, on Dr. J, and she pointed to the ghost, "I saw his body!!!"  
Dr. J nodded slowly, and sat down in his thick leather chair. He leaned back, and rocked himself slightly.  
Usagi turned to Dr. G, and the other, "You all knew the truth!!!! And you were going to let me, oh kami."  
Usagi shook her head, and turned around. She threw her chair back, and out of the way. "You're all Bastereds!!!" She gripped the sides of her head, and shook herself viciously. The past came fiercely, smacking into her mind, making her remember.  
The wars she went through, the near death experiences she had faced, and the heartache and brutal pain she had to endure alone.  
She screamed, cause she knew if she held it in, it would rip her apart, piece-by-piece. "You all lied to me! Made me believe he died, and that it was all my fault!!!!"  
"Whoa, what is her problem?"  
Usagi turned around, and looked him. Her eyes blazed with an inner fire. "Because of you!?" She pointed at him, her finger shaking as tears spilled from her eyes. "Because of you, I wasted three years of my life, being you."  
She sank to the floor, and into a heap under the table. Her body shook with tears.  
The man in the doorway looked at Dr. J, and raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Sorry I was late Doc, but I got held up at my last mission."  
Dr. J nodded, "It's all right." "Why?" Her voice was hoarse from the tears, and cracked under the weight of her emotions. "Why did you lie to me, and let me believe he died?"  
Dr. J sighed, and looked down at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes, and the pity he held towards her.  
"Because, I needed you to fight in the war, it was important. So we faked his death, to bring you into it."  
"You used me."  
Usagi climbed to her feet, and she fell into her chair. She wiped the tears that stained her cheeks. "You fucking bastered used me, to get what you wanted."  
Dr. J nodded, "I know it was wrong Usagi, but we had to."  
Usagi shook her head, a sardonic smile on her face. If you looked closely, you could see that her eyes seemed to hold no life.  
She reached down, and pulled out her .22, and aimed it at Dr. J. She looked straight at the man in the doorway. "Well hello." The man frowned, and replied, "hey." He eyed the gun nervously.  
Dr. J didn't look the least bit worried at the gun aimed his way. "You're still needed, Usagi. You may not believe it, but you're still needed as Duo." Usagi rolled her eyes, and replied, "Why?"  
Dr. J sighed, and replied, "the pilots only know you, not the real one. And with this new war to break out."  
Usagi sighed, "Fine." She replaced her gun, in the back waistband of her pants. She stood, and walked around the table.  
Casually, she stalked towards the man in the doorway. She held out her hand, "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
The man grinned, and took her hand. He kissed it. "Duo Maxwell."  
Usagi nodded, "Not anymore." She then walked passed him, and hurried to her room. 


	25. Chapter twenty five

Chapter twenty five- A Past Told to All  
Duo shrugged his shoulders, and moved towards the table where the group of older men, were seated. "What's with her?" He jerked his thumb towards Usagi's retreating form.  
Dr. J motioned for Duo to sit down. "I have a lot to explain to you Duo. Please sit."  
Duo nodded, and sat down, where Usagi had once been sitting. He propped his feet up on the table, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Talk away Doc."  
Dr. J frowned, and muttered something about the boy's manners. "Three years ago, AC 195, you were killed. Not you physically, but we faked your death. You supposedly died in the Maxwell church."  
Duo frowned, "yeah, keep going."  
Dr. J nodded, and pointed to Dr. G. "Dr. G was to take you in, and trained you to be a gundam pilot. But since you died, I hired Usagi."  
Duo held up a hand, "But I didn't die..."  
Dr. J nodded, "Yes we know. But Usagi, is our top agent, she was trained to be the best. She was to become the original pilot 02. But the pilots were all men, so we had your identity killed, and made her believe, that you had died."  
Duo tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Just so she could be a pilot? I don't get it. Why didn't you just tell her, maybe then she wouldn't have her panties in such a wad."  
Dr. J scowled at Duo's analogy, but let it slide. "It's hard to explain. She was meant to be a gundam pilot, but not as a girl. The others wouldn't have accepted her. So we had to lie to her, and make her believe that you were supposed to be the pilot of Deathscythe."  
Duo swung his legs down, and slapped the surface of the table. "Okay, I think I understand, but I guess it doesn't matter. Since she has to be me again, where do I go?"  
Dr. J nodded, "you will stay here. You might need, in the up coming war."  
"What war?"  
Dr. J shook his head, "No reason to go into details." Duo sighed, but asked with interest, "So tell me about this Usagi, who's supposed to be me."  
Dr. J frowned slightly, but leaned back in his seat. "Usagi, came to us when she was eleven years old. Her name then, was Nanashi. Both a disease killed her parents, and then right after, she lost her older brother in the war."  
Duo sat up, completely engrossed in Usagi's past. Dr. J continued after a long pause. "She came to me, why I'm not sure. She had the potential, to learn. She knew the basics from her brother, and wanted to learn to be a fighter. She wanted to fight for peace. At First I declined. I wasn't going to train a female, let alone a child. But then she kept coming back till finally I agreed."  
Dr. J gave a small shrug, as if it didn't matter at all to him. "So I had her train under my partners. Dr. P Dr. L, and Dr. A were great teachers. Soon she was right up there with gundam pilot 01. And soon, I had Odin train her."  
Duo nodded, "Whose Odin?"  
Dr. J shook his head, "That is off the subject. It wasn't, till Usagi was about 14 years old. Another soldier trained under me, was Mamoru. Usagi infatuated him. But then he found out that she held no feelings for him. So he tried to kill Odin. But Usagi took the bullet for him."  
Dr. J sighed, knowing full well, this was where the story grew dark. "I told Odin, she died. And sent him on his mission to fight in the war. But Usagi was well alive she just lost her memory. So that was when Nanashi, became Usagi Tsukino."  
Duo climbed to his feet, "Wow what a life. Thank god I'm not her."  
"Yeah lucky you."  
Duo looked up, slightly startled by the deep male voice in the room. What he saw was a mirror image of himself. "Holy hell!"  
Dr. J stated calmly, "Dr. O take Duo to his room. I need to speak with him later."  
The tall man nodded, and took Duo by the arm. He led the shock stricken boy from the meeting.  
(All right, I'm going to continue calling Usagi Duo, but I'll be using she, her and such).  
Duo walked towards them, and flipped the chestnut braid off her shoulder. Her cobalt blue eyes, eyed the Drs, as she joined them at the table.  
She glared at Dr. J, and snapped at him, "Telling everyone my life history?" Dr. J frowned, and was going to speak, but Duo cut him off sharply, "So what is my punishment?"  
Dr. J sighed wearily, and looked down at the table's surface. As if he found his wits, he cleared his throat, and began, "Your pun..." There was knock at the door, and Dr. J paused in the middle of his sentence. Duo sighed, and turned around. She took a step back, when the gundam pilots entered the room.  
Heero paid her no heed; he stalked towards Dr. J, and hissed in a monotone voice, "You told me she died."  
Dr. J sighed, he hated repeating him self. "What I told you was for your own good." Heero narrowed his eyes, "How do you know what's for my own good?"  
Dr. J shook his head, and looked Heero in the eye, "If you knew she was alive, you wouldn't have gone on mission meteor." Duo turned, and looked directly at Heero, then at Dr. J. She thought silently, 'you son of a bitch."  
Dr. J met her gaze, and his eyes slightly hardened, but then they went back to Heero's form. Wufei noticed Duo's presence for the first time they had entered the meeting room. He was about to ask, but someone else beat him to it  
Heero looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and had to take a double look. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn, Duo's eyes had been azure. Just for a fleeting second, they had been to a lighter blue.  
Heero frowned, "Why are you here, Duo."  
The venom held in Heero's tone startled her. Duo stared at the young man. He was straight as a board, and nothing in his posture gave away anger. Even his eyes, were able to shut off the boiling rage building up inside him. She opened her mouth to utter her excuse, but she was cut off harshly.  
"I asked Duo to accompany me back here. When was it, oh yes a few day ago, I believe it was snowing." He cleared his throat, and went back to the subject "I needed to speak with him. When you choose to leave, he can go back with you."  
Heero's eyes lingered on Duo, for a split second too long. 'So he was there?' He shook his head, to rid his mind of nonsense. Instead he tried to focus on the matter at hand. "Where is Nanashi?" Dr. J frowned, and glanced briefly at Duo. His claw hand click together, and he stated clearly, "She's gone Heero. She's not here anymore."  
Heero scowled, and had a felling, that Dr. J was lying between his teeth, "Hn."  
Duo, knew that Heero didn't believe Dr. J, and knew if they stayed, he'd find out the truth. Wanting to keep the horrible secret, from the ones he cared mostly about, he spoke up, "Heero lets go."  
Heero looked at her, and his eyes narrowed, "Hn." Duo touched his shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "Please Heero, I want to go."  
Heero pulled away from her, and turned back towards the other pilots. "Iie. We're staying here, and I'll find out the truth."  
Duo winced, at the harsh words directed to her, and she felt as if he had split open her lies, and found the truth, and through her into hell. She inhaled deeply, and watched him push passed Quatre. He disappeared, and the others followed closely behind.  
Duo shook his head, and he whispered, "It's all over."  
  
Heero was going to find the truth, and expose her of the lies she had been from the beginning. She would loose their trust, their friendship. Everything would be taken away, because of Dr. J's plans.  
Duo fell onto the bed, and pulled her knees to her chest. She could feel the stabbing pain aching inside, and knew her heart was breaking.  
She first had lost her parents, then her brother, then her memory, Odin, Duo, her trust in the world, then now it would be the guys.  
There was a knock on the door, and Duo ignored it. She rolled over, and laid on her back. She missed her old room, but now that she was Duo, she'd have to stay in a guest room.  
The knock came again, but louder this time. Sighing, she called out, "Come in." The door opened, and her head rolled to the side.  
She frowned, "Hey Dr. L." The older woman, softly smiled, "Hello Usagi, how are you feeling?"  
Duo rolled her eyes, "How do you think?" She rolled over, her back to the woman.  
Dr. L came around, and held out a folded up piece of paper. "Dr. J asked me to give this to you." Duo sat up, and took the paper. "Don't you mean he ordered you to?" She unfolded it, and scanned its contents.  
When she was near the end, her eyes widen in shock, and pain. Her mouth gapped open slightly, and she felt tears form in her eyes. Dr. L asked, "What's wrong?"  
Duo let the paper fall to the floor slowly. It fluttered several times, before it slapped the floor with a silent thud.  
"My punishment." Dr. L nodded, wondering what they had in store for her now. "I have to wait six more years, before I can have my life."  
And the tears finally fell. 


	26. Chapter twenty six

Chapter twenty six- Pieces of a Puzzle  
It was late at night, and the whole base seemed fast asleep. Not tired Duo cracked open the door to her room. She glanced left then right, searching for anyone that might be hidden in the shadows.  
Sighing, she slipped out and shut the door silently without making a sound. She crept down the hall, her feet silent on the floor. She glanced behind her once and a while, wondering if anyone was following her.  
Only dressed in sweats, and a long over shirt, she made her way to her old room. She stopped in front of it, and was startled to see it cracked open, and light flooding through the tiny crack.  
Curious, she peeked through, and searched around, to see if anyone was inside. If so, she was ready to kick their ass for it.  
She accidentally, leaned to far over, and the door creaked with her weight. Something inside, hit the floor from a small fall, or someone had set something down.  
Angry, that someone had broken into her personal room, and pushed open the door, and stepped in.  
Instantly, someone dropped down from heaven, and his her in the back. With a startled cry, she hit the floor, and was pinned underneath a person's weight.   
"Who are you and who do you work for."  
The voice, blasted through her brain, and seemed to settle everything down. The pain from the fall and the weight of him on her, dissipated. She tried looking at him, but couldn't see him. So instead, she asked, "Heero?"  
There was a grunt, and the end of the barrel of the gun, was moved from the back of her head. He climbed off of her, but she knew he still had her pinned under him slightly.  
She rolled over onto her back, and stared up at Heero. She was pinned between his legs, like she had assumed. She bobbed her eyebrows, "So Hee man, getting ideas, huh?" She knew her cheeks flamed after the words fell from her mouth, but she couldn't help but ask him.  
He grunted, "What are you doing here?"  
Duo frowned, "I could ask you the same thing. I know this isn't you room." Duo rolled her head to the side, and got a better glimpse of the room.  
"Unless, you got a thing for pink, and white bunnies?" Heero scowled, and replaced his gun. Duo held up her hand, wondering, just hoping that maybe Heero still trusted her.  
At first, Heero didn't move, as if he was contemplating whether or not he should. Duo feared it was the later.  
Finally, as if reluctantly, almost after Duo decided to give up, and get up on her own, he grasped her hand.  
Duo looked at Heero's hand, which held hers in a strong reliable grip. Finally Heero gave her a tug, and Duo was hauled to her feet.  
"Thanks buddy." He banged against Heero, and pulled away. He turned, as if it didn't happen, and scoped out the room. "Any particular reason why a tough guy like you is in a place like this?"  
"Hn."  
Duo smirked, "Come on tell me, I wont tell anyone I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a god damn needle in my eye."  
Heero smirked, and turned to look at the bed. A few seconds passed. "Memories." His voice held a small amount of emotion laced within the words.  
Duo looked back at Heero, who had moved towards the bed, and sat down. He picked up the bunny, the only blue one on the bed, while the other were pink and white.  
Duo inhaled deeply, 'yea memories.' She stared at the bunny, and felt the old memory come back to her.  
It had been a hot summer afternoon, and the two had the whole day alone at the base. Too young, to go into the war, they were left at the base, to spend their day training for the chance when they'd be sent into the war.  
She remembered it perfectly. As if it had happened yesterday. She leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes. She felt the presence of Heero disappear, and she felt alone...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Usagi stepped into the hanger. She could hear the faint sounds of the arcade game; Dr. J had shone Heero and herself two months earlier.  
Frowning, she passed the broken down, being repaired mobile suits, to the room at the end.  
This room was four white walls, with a chair, and a video screen in the middle. One of the walls, was made of glass, and only could see in, not out.  
She banged on the glass, hoping to catch his attention. When she got no reply, she frowned. Walking to the only entrance, no exit, she opened the door.  
"Damnit Odin, don't you do anything else?"  
Odin, glanced up from the video screen, and instantly, the enemy blasted his person. The screen bleeped, and flashed with GAMEOVER in red.  
He scowled, and looked at her. Usagi was frowning at him in return. "Get off your lazy butt, and lets go out."  
His eyes, widened with shock, for a brief second. Blushing, Usagi corrected herself, "I mean, get off your butt before it goes numb, and let go out to town."  
He frowned, and stood, "Hn." Usagi pouted, "Please Odin, I wanna go to the carnival."  
He grunted in displeasure, and moved passed her. Usagi glared at him back, but wasn't going to give up. She glopped onto his around the waist. "Please Odin, please. Then we can train when we get back."  
Odin glared down at her, and tried to get free. But her grip was tighter than he could remove. He grunted, and nodded his head. She squealed happily, and let him go. She kissed his cheek, as she moved past him. "Get dress!!!"  
He shook his head, and followed her out.  
Ten minutes later, a ten year old Usagi, waited patiently for Odin to join her. she was dressed in a light pink skirt, with a white sweater, that hung from her tiny form. On her feet, were sandals, and she had pulled her hair into her traditional pigtail buns.  
Odin stepped out of the base. Usagi shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. She had never seen outside of his green tank, and spandex. No he was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, and a light yellow shirt, tucked loosely in the waistband of his pant. She could tell, that underneath the black jacket, he had his gun wedged into the waistband of his jeans.  
His dark brown hair, was unruly as usual, and fell into his dark eyes. He joined her side, and they headed for the cab. Climbing in, she gave him the address.  
"This will be so much fun, just you wait Odin." Odin grunted in reply.  
Thirty minutes later the cab, pulled up in front of the L1's carnival. Paying the cab driver, Usagi and Odin climbed out. As the cab pulled away, they walked to the short line for tickets. When it was their turn, Odin fished for his wallet, and pulled out a few bills. Paying the man, he received several sheets of tickets.  
Usagi grinned, and slipped an arm around his, since he had stuffed both his hands in his pockets.  
They entered the carnival, and Usagi leaned her head against his shoulder, and asked, "So do you want to...hey lets ride the corkscrew."  
Odin looked at the roller coaster that was over 30 feet high, and was in the shape of a corkscrew.  
He felt Usagi slip away from him, frowning his gaze followed her. She had moved to one of the gaming booths. Sighing, he slowly joined her, and glanced at her face.  
Her face, lovely as usual, was wistful. She gazed at the prizes, her eyes full of hope, and awe.  
Odin shook his head, and pulled out his wallet once more. He noticed instantly, her gaze had moved from the prizes, to him. "What are you doing, Odin?"  
He grunted, and pulled out a bill, and handed it to the balding man behind the booth. Usagi shook her head, her golden tails whipping the air. "Iie, you don't have to Odin..."  
Smirking, he took his change, and replaced his billfold in the back of his pants. He picked up the three baseballs; the older man had given him.  
With one, he tossed it up, a few times. Then he wounded up, and pitched the ball. The ball smacked into the pins knocking down three. He did the same with the other two balls, and knocked down the six more pins.  
The old man, was doubly surprised, but shrugged it off with luck. "Take a pick of the prizes boy."  
Odin glanced at all the prizes, and saw what had caught his eye, when he first arrived at the booth. He pointed at it, and the man nodded. The man handed Odin, the child size green fluffy rabbit.  
"Oh Odin, he's so cute!!!"  
Odin smirked, and turned towards her. He held it out to her with a grunt. "Here."  
Usagi squealed with happiness, and enveloped him, and the bunny in a tight hug. "Oh Odin, you're wonderful!!!" She kissed his cheek, "You're so good to me!!!"  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Duo opened her eyes, to see Heero looking at her. She pushed herself from the wall. "Well, I'll leave you alone then."  
Heero shook his head slowly, "iie, you can stay."  
Duo glanced at the door, but then shrugged. Carefully, she walked towards him, and sat down on the end of the bed. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Are they good memories?"  
Heero nodded slowly, and still held the bunny in his hands. Duo felt a chill run down her spine. She remembered all the fun they had that day. Spending the whole day filled with laughs, and screams of joy.  
No training, no war, no fighting, and no missions. Just the two of them out to enjoy a sunny day.  
Duo shook her head, and cleared her thoughts. "What kind of memories?" Heero glanced at her, and sighed slowly. "They were a long time ago." He set the bunny back on the bed, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Duo nodded, "Don't want to talk about them, I see. Well I should go get some sleep, so should you Hee chan. Can't have out perfect soldier tired."  
Duo laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh, that could fill the room, with smiles. The laugh died in her throat, and turned into a choked sob.  
She bit back the sob, and closed her eyes. She opened them again, and looked at Heero.  
He was staring at her calmly. His Prussian blue eyes locked with her cobalt blue ones. She tilted her head to the side slightly, and inhaled deeply. She tried to speak, but her words died in her voice.  
Catching her wits, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes fell closed, and she waited for him to push her away, to curse, to yell or shout.  
She waited longer, knowing it would come, once he snapped out of his shock.  
A minute was about to pass, and she opened her eyes slowly. She pulled back, and stared at him.  
He looked like a statue, and she feared he'd gone into shock. She swallowed hard, and shook her head in denial. 'Stupid stupid baka.'  
She climbed off the bed, and walked towards the door. She pulled it open, and slipped out of the room.  
Heero shook his head, and looked up, as the door slammed shut behind Duo. He frowned slightly, and his eyes narrowed into thin slits. Pieces were beginning to fit into a picture. 


	27. Chapter twenty seven

Chapter twenty seven- War  
Duo was jolted from her sleep, when there was a rattle against her door. Groggily, she lifted her head from her bed and mumbled "Go away..."  
She rolled over onto her stomach, and the door was pushed open. "Duo, we need you."  
She thought about last night, and wondered if it was actually true. Deciding not to ask her question out loud, lifted her head again, and looked at the doorway. "Q man, can't a guy get his beauty sleep?"  
The blonde haired youth frowned slightly at the analogy, but let it slide. He eyed Duo's attire, and blushed when he realize the boy had been sleeping deeply. Stammering, he blurted, "A rebel group has declared war against Earth. They also have the colonies on their sides. We have to go to outer space, and stop them from attacking Earth."  
Duo sat upright in bed, wide awake now, "They? They who? Whose this rebel group?" Quatre sighed, "I'll tell you on the way."  
Duo nodded, and hopped out of bed. She grabbed her jacket, and threw it on as she followed Quatre out the door.  
"Tell me what I've missed Q man?" Quatre nodded, and they rounded the corner. "Remember the base you were supposed to infiltrate, and destroy. That's a fraction of the rebel group. They called themselves Shadow. The group called Shadow is declaring war against Earth's rulers, and their alliances." Duo shook her head, "Why?"  
Quatre shrugged, "I'm assuming, they figured out who you were, and found you as a threat. And since you've been staying in the Cinq kingdom..."  
Duo shook her head, "I've heard enough." They followed the long corridor that led to a pair of double steel doors. Pushing the door open, they entered the hanger, where Dr. J had kept the Mobil suits, and Gundams. The hanger was filled with rows upon rows of Mobil suite. Four shuttles near the entrance were being filled with their Gundams. Duo frowned, when he only found four. "Heero left early this morning to get his gundam. The guys and I are about to leave as well. We believe in this war that we will need everything we can get to fight them off. So will you join us?"  
Duo paused slightly, and wondered what she should say to the question. She could leave now, and say goodbye to this hell. She shook her head dejectedly; no she couldn't leave. She was stuck in this war, and even if she could, she knew she wouldn't leave her friends behind.  
She looked at Heero, and slapped on a grin, "Of course Q man, I'm the great Shinigami!" She pumped her arms in the air, "Lets move out!"  
Quatre smiled, and nodded, "That's the Duo I know."  
He then jogged towards the shuttle where Sandrock was being loaded. Duo nodded, and raced towards her own shuttle. 'Yea, I am the Duo you all know.'  
She rushed up the stairs, and slipped into the seat at the cockpit. Memories of flying came flooding back to her mind. She flipped several switches, and turned on the power.  
"You're all load up!"  
She heard the latch of the shuttle click, and knew she was ready to go. Quatre's image filled her screen instantly. "Is there a certain place we are going to?" Trowa's image caused both images to shrink, each filling a half. "..." Wufei appeared at the bottom of the screen, causing it to split into thirds.  
He replied, "Yea, Yui told me that there is a base in quadrant four, sector 8."  
Trowa nodded, and his image vanished. That instant a shuttle's engine roared to life. Duo set the coordinates, and glanced at the screen. "We have to be on guard. If there is any sign of attack, warn the other. We'll go by gundam."  
He gave a curt nod, and Wufei's image vanished. Another engine came to life, and Duo did the same. Flipping switched, and pushing up the lever, her shuttle came to life.  
Quatre's image stayed on the screen. "Something wrong Q man?" She grinned slightly, wanting to lighten the mood.  
Quatre shook his head, and his image blinked out.  
Duo shrugged, and turned more switches. She glanced out the window in front of her, and pulled down a second lever. There was a blast behind her, and her shuttle shot forward.  
It wasn't long after, that the front lifted, and soon she shot off into the vast sky heading for outer space. Ahead of her, she could see two tiny stars, and one white dot at her side. With her friends, she felt safe.  
  
Duo was the last one, who landed. The base was hidden in an asteroid belt, between colonies L2 and L1.  
Duo shut off the power, and threw on her helmet. Slowly she made her way to the hatch. She hit the red button, and the door became stairs. She descended, and was instantly pulled up, with the gravity force missing.  
Duo glanced around, and found the other pilots, floating towards the entrance. Duo slowly let herself float towards them. Men in black suits, came rushing out, as the gates shut to the hanger. They were going to unload the Gundams.  
She passed the other shuttles, and slowly worked her way to platform, where the others waited patiently. The door closed in front of her, and she saw that the platform was an elevator.  
Duo dropped down in front of it, and held onto the bar, to keep herself from flying off. She held it tightly, and glanced behind her.  
Her gundam, now out, was down on one knee, as they tried to get him to stand. Duo shook her head, and smiled wryly. Her gundam. Hers no one else's. She broke out in a grin, at least there was one good thing that came out of all of this.  
Suddenly a shrill, filled the hanger, startling her and the men in black. A read light next to her started to flash with light speed.  
Duo looked around alarmed, had she hit something. "Evacuate the Hanger!" The voice came from an inter COM. "All personnel's in the hanger please evacuate. The enemy has spotted us. All gundam pilots please report to the hanger. We have to stop them."  
Lady Une didn't sound to trilled, but sounded alarm. Duo had a bad feeling climb up her spine. Ignoring it, she started back to her gundam. Her arms swam through the air, like through water. She kicked her legs propelling herself faster. She grew close, and worked her way up to the cockpit. She hit the door with a thud, but threw it open, ignoring the pain in her wrist.  
She climbed in, and shut the door behind her. She flipped the switches, and set the coordinates. Activating it with the red lever, she pushed it up. The gears inside grinded together, and flames erupted from the tail end. Duo hit button after button, and flipped open switches for later use.  
Then she gripped the controls, and turned her gundam around. The gate to outer space opened up, and she could see the enemy. Thousands upon thousands flew towards her.  
She crawled her gundam over, and slipped them into the levers. She heard the familiar click, and shouted, "02 ready!" There was a blasting sound, and her gundam was propelled forward, and thrown out into outer space.  
Duo hit another button, and pushed the lever up all the way. The engine roared, and fire erupted again, and she was blasted towards the enemy.  
Duo gritted her teeth, when the lack of gravity hit the gundam with a force. She unclasped her helmet, and threw it off. It hit the side, and rolled at her feet. She pulled out her scythe, and shouted through the inter COM, "You wanna a piece of me, well here I am!"  
She hit a red button, and blasted towards the enemy Shadow head on.  
  
Heero was coasting towards the base he had been told to meet up with the other pilots at. With swift and precise fingers, and hit several keys, and gripped the controls. He had an eerie feeling everything wasn't right in the world.  
He blasted off towards the base, and still he had an hour of waiting. While waiting, he let his mind drift the puzzle at hand.  
The last time he had seen Nanashi, was when Mamoru had shot her. He had been told she had died on the way. And the next day was sent on mission meteor. But then, he saw her again, after three years of believing she was dead. She was in Duo's room, with Mamoru, who tired to kill him.  
Heero frowned. Mamoru had been the one at the hospital after Duo. Why?  
He scowled, and cursed for going so slow. That eerie feeling was getting stronger.  
Suddenly his calm crackled. He glanced down at it, and frowned. And image kept fading in and out.  
"Q...out. We...more...wher...ero." "........."  
"...well!!! Wat...out..."  
"Ther...to...man..."  
Heero frowned, and saw Duo's image flickered. But it wasn't exactly Duo. Not the face he usually saw at the end of his gun. Not the face he saw when Wufei chased him. And not the face that always tried to make a lousy joke.  
"...ero...can...ear...me...we...eed...hel! Can...eep...the...ack...!"  
Heero wasn't sure he understood all of it, but he knew he had to get there right away.  
"amn!!!! The...ff...my...ar."  
"Too man...oo stron..."  
Heero hit the red button, and put more pressure on the fuel. He blasted into light speed. He could see the glints of a fight ahead of him. As he grew closer, he found Quattre's gundam floating, with Quatre pocking out to see if it was safe, then duck back inside.   
"Heer...ere!"  
Heero then saw Wufei not too far away, taking on two Mobil suits, with one arm missing. Trowa was far off in the distance-firing bullet after bullet into the enemy. He couldn't find Duo anywhere. He saw many suits that belonged to the rebel group lying around destroyed.  
Heero pulled out his sword, and attacked the Mobil suits, piling against Wufei. Instantly they were shredded, and destroyed. Wufei came onto the screen. "Thank Yui."  
"Where's Duo?" He glanced around quickly to see if he missed him.  
Wufei frowned slightly and frowned as well. "He's been out here longer than we have been. And look how we are fairing. The last time I saw him, he was missing a leg. It was cut off at the knee. If he stays in that thing..."  
Heero shook his head, silencing the other pilot. Another voice came in through the COM. "Got...ur...bac...owa."  
"..."  
Heero turned around with Wufei, and they saw Deathscythe, his back pressed against heavy arms. He was using a blaster. "Where the hell did that come from?"  
Heero muttered, "Dr. J must had had it added on." Wufei scowled, "the lucky bastered."  
Heero nodded, and raised his blaster. He fired at the other Mobil suits that were heading towards them.  
Heero looked over again, and frowned. Duo's gundam wasn't in good shape. The arm, that usually used the scythe, was gone, along with his left leg.  
Heero sent out a link...  
  
Duo aimed the blaster again, and gritted her teeth. She hit the button, and sent out another blast. The shock of it, rattle her gundam, and electricity licked her skin. Cursing, she raised the blaster again. Her arm groaned with protest, wanting to fall off with the extra weight.  
She could hear Trowa firing bullets into the enemy, who had found a way to surround them. And she also knew they were running low on ammo.  
She heard a sound, and chanced a glance to the left. A blast destroyed all the Mobil suits, in front of her. Her eyes widen with realization. The blast had licked the front end of her gundam.  
Duo flipped on a link to Wing 0, "Are you crazy!!! You nearly hit us!" She could see the faint image of Heero, and saw his lips move. But there was no voice to it that went over to her COM.  
Duo scowled, and glanced over, Trowa had gone to help Quatre, and Wufei. Duo heaved a sigh, and turned around to face Wing 0. but before she could, and blast slammed into her back, and she cried out in pain. Her gundam did a summer Sault, and she saw more Mobil suits. "Where do they keep coming from?" She turned around, and aimed her blaster. The three suits in front of her fired, at the same time she did.  
This time the shock was too much. Instantly the cockpit was lit up in red, and a voice voiced over, "Evacuate immediately. Over ride in system, self detonate."  
Duo frowned, and ignored the voice. She gritted her teeth, and fired again.  
  
Heero heard the voice in his COM, and tried to yell at her, but for some reason it wasn't going through.  
He glanced around, and found that the others were fine. Making a decision he chose to take a chance. He hit the red button on the side of his controls, and was blasted forward.  
He gundam rounded Duo's with light speed, and darted off towards him. He saw Duo's shock face, before his gundam rammed into the front of his.  
Throwing on his helmet, and climbed out of the seat, and hit the button to open the door. The lock released, but it didn't open. He kicked it three times, before it fell open. The lack of air outside sucked at his suit, wanting to throw him out.  
He waited, and watched as Duo's door fell away after the lock broke free. Duo stood in front of him.  
Heero reached over, and grabbed Duo by the hand. He forced Duo to jump with him, and they was sucked up by space, and thrown away from the Gundams. Seconds later an explosion rocked the area, and the after shock his Heero in the back, and they were thrown into the asteroid belt. 


	28. Chapter twenty eight

Chapter twenty eight- The Picture of the Puzzle  
They coasted through the asteroid belt. They passed boulders the size of cars, and tiny pebbles. Duo groaned, and pulled her head up off of Heero's shoulder. Frowning, she tried looking into the tinted helmet Heero wore. "Heero..." She tried shaking him, but he didn't make a sound.  
Duo glanced around, and gasped as the neared a large rotating rock. She turned them around, just as they hit it. She cried out in pain from the brunt of the hit. Sliding off the rock, they hit another, and then another.  
Numb with pain, she couldn't feel the pain, from hitting the rocks, or sliding off.  
"Duo?" She moaned in reply. Through her slightly opened, eyes, she could see Heero peering down at her. Then he looked around, and recognized where they were. He held Duo by the waist, and turned them around. They were floating faster now, and each time they hit, they picked up more speed.  
Heero aimed them to a large bolder, and they floated close. His back smacked into it with a thud. As he began to slide off, he grabbed a hold of it, and held on. The pull on him eased, and he rolled them over. Now riding on of the rocks, Heero pulled Duo into his lap. "Duo..."  
She moaned again, but reached up and touched the mask. Her eyes were drooping, and she struggled to stay awake.  
"Hee chan." A wry smile tugged at her lips. Heero grabbed her hand, and frowned. He grunted in reply, and stated coldly, "Stay awake Duo."  
She nodded slowly, and tried to sit up. Suddenly another rock, slammed into the one they were on, and they were thrown off. Duo cried out in shock, as she was sent away from Heero. She hit another rock, and bounced off like a ball. She looked around searching for him, but all she could see was rock.  
Worried, she tried swimming her way towards him. She searched frantically, wondering if he had survived. Time surpassed her by, and she knew time was running out quickly. She drew in a shaky breath, and cold air came out, and fogged up her helmet. "Oh kami iie." She was losing air, and the lack of air, was finally getting to her. Her body temperature was dropping dramatically.   
She drew in several shaky breaths, and shuddered from the cold. She looked around, and saw him. He was floating towards an asteroid, but he was also floating next to one. He would be crushed alive, with the two boulders passed.  
She cried out his name, but he didn't respond. Frantically, she swam, kicking her feet, and rowing with her arms. She was slowly getting closer, but it was taking her too long. She forged on, knowing she had to try and save his life. He was so close no, that the rock in front of him, toward over him like a skyscraper. "Kami Iie, give me strength." She kicked harder, even if her legs burned in agony, she swung her arms at her sides, even though they felt weak and useless. She was passing the bolder, only inches from touching it. Heero was right in front of her, but so was the other rock.  
Her legs slowed, until they couldn't move anymore. Her arms stopped as well, she held them at her side, even though she didn't have much choice. Tears escaped her frightful eyes. She cried out, "Heero!!!!" As if propelled by some unnatural force, she was thrown forward. She hit Heero into chest, and her arms snaked around her waist. She turned them, so that their backs were to the asteroids. She held on tightly to him, and whispered in a tearful voice, "I love you Odin."  
"Nanashi?" The asteroids passed by them, and Duo cried out as her back scrapped across the rocks surface. The pain too much to bare, she closed her eyes, and fainted.  
Noin found them like that. She had surged her ship into the asteroid belt, when everyone else refused to do so. She had fought her way through, dodging each rock. She found the pair unconscious, but they held each other tightly in their sleep.  
Once aboard, she shouted to her loyal soldiers, to get the couple medical assistance.  
Duo felt something cold touch her skin, and opened her eyes. Something was cutting open her suit. She stared at the man, who was using scissors to open her suit. Another man pulled off her helmet. Usagi groaned when the bright lights hit her eyes. She had never felt so thankful to see lights. She glanced around, and realized she was in a ship. She tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed her back down.  
Sighing, Duo let them, place an oxygen mask over her face, and realized she hadn't been able to breath earlier. She inhaled, and exhaled. Holding the mask tightly against her face, she gasped for air.  
She coughed and spluttered, and threw off the mask. She shot up choking on her dry and deprived lungs.   
Her body shuddered, and she was racked with sobs. She looked up, and saw Heero. He was lying on a medical bed, unconscious. An oxygen mask covering his face. "Heero?"  
  
She was given no reply, and Duo's eyes widened in horror, "Heero!"  
Men grabbed her arms, and tried to lay her down. She fought against them, and cried out, "Let me go. I have to help Heero!!!"  
A young woman Duo recognized as one of Quattre's sisters came up to her with a sedative. Duo cried out, when the liquid was inserted. "What is that!!!! Get away from me. Heero!!!" She fought, and struggled for freedom. But then everything grew muggyish, and she fell into the bed. She twisted and turned on the bed. "Heero..." Her eyes drooped, and she moaned in pain when her back touched the sheets in a rubbing manner.  
Her eyes closed, and the last thing she saw, was Heero's pale body on a white bed.  
  
He opened eyes, and stared at the bland ceiling. He groaned, and he felt the pain in his body intensify. Carefully, he sat up, and hissed in pain. He tore off the oxygen mask, and glanced around the room.  
He was alone. He pulled out the IV's, and the wires strapped to his chest. He climbed off the bed, and walked to the door. He had to get out, and stop this war before it got too far.   
  
Noin looked up, when she heard a strange sound. She looked at the shuttle, and frowned. "I could have..." suddenly, the engines ignited, and Noin shouted, "What the hell." She tried floating towards it, but a blast of hot air, knocked her back.  
She watched in surprise, as the shuttle flew out into outer space. As the gate shut, Noin slammed her hand over the inter COM button.  
"Sound the troops!!! We have a 193 emergency!!!"  
"A what?"  
Noin sighed, "God damn it Une, didn't you read the code book. Heero's playing Hero, he took off in my shuttle."  
"193..."  
Noin shook her head, "An unarmed, injured man teammate, had left the premises. Sound the alarm. We need to get men after him now!!!"  
  
Usagi sat up suddenly. It was like all the pieces suddenly fit together, and she knew right away, that Heero had figured it out as well. She unattached herself from the machines, and they went off with shrieking alarms.  
Carefully, she eased herself off the bed, and walked to the door. She pushed it open, and started down the hall. Iria, Quattre's sister rushed passed, and paid her no heed. Why should she, when she was looking for a brown haired young man?  
Usagi glanced around, before she stepped into the elevator, and punched in the last floor's button.  
The doors slid shut, and started down. Suddenly the alarm went off, and red flashed inside the elevator.  
"We have a 193 emergency. An injured man has left the base unarmed. All soldiers report to the hanger immediately."  
Usagi's lip twitched into a smile. "Awe Odin, you'll never change."  
The doors opened, and a group of scientists, and computer experts stared at her strangely. They had no idea who she was. Or why she looked the way she did. Usagi stepped out, and let the group in.  
She was dressed in a black loose tank top, and black spandex shorts. The same clothes she wore, when she had been Nanashi.  
She moved down the hall, bandages dragging across the floor at her feet. She reached the hanger, and grabbed one of the space suits. She slowly slipped inside, and moaned in pain, when it scrapped along her back.  
She slipped the helmet on, and pushed the button to the door. They slid open, and she stepped inside. They shut, and the second pair of doors opened.  
She floated out into the hanger, and saw how hectic it was. Men and women, in suits were trying to get to their Mobil suits. Quietly, Usagi made her way to a White Taurus. She climbed in, and shut the hatch.  
She hit a few buttons, and pulled the lever down, and the Taurus's power came on. She directed her Mobil suit to the gate, and walked towards the Ejector. She stepped into it, and hit the COM button. "Ready for take off!!!"  
Instantly, the doors opened, and she was propelled forwards. The ejectors stopped, but she was sent flying out of the base. The door closed behind her, and she pushed the lever up. Fire ignited from the tail end, and she blasted off after Heero.  
  
"Lady Une, had we given orders to eject Mobil Suits?"  
"No why?" Lady Une leaned against the chair the young man was sitting on. He pointed to the screen, to the tiny white dot. "Because we just ejected a White Taurus."  
Frowning, she asked, "Where's it heading?"  
The man typed in the responding coordinates, and the screen flashed several scrolling numbers and letters. "Earth, Lady Une. The Mobil Suit, is heading towards Earth with an incredible amount of speed."  
Lady Une nodded, and suddenly, the door opened. "Lady Une."  
She turned, to stare at Iria, Quattre's oldest and wisest sister. "What is it Iria?" She saw the frantic look on the young woman's face.  
"My patient Duo Maxwell has vanished. There is no sign of him in his room."  
Lady Une nodded, and turned to the screen. "We know where he is." She pointed to the screen, and tapped the moving white dot. "He's going after Heero."  
The man looked up at her, as if she was insane. "Gundam pilot 01 ma'am?" Lady Une nodded, "The one and only." She then pulled away, and stared towards the door. She walked pasted the astonished Iria, and stopped at the door. "Proceed as you were gentlemen. We are in a war, we must be strong, for those who believe in us."  
"What about the gundam pilots?"  
Lady Une smiled softly, "Put your faith in them. Especially the one name Duo, he shall save us all from destruction, but not without help of course. And that's why we are here." She turned around, and faced her men, "We fight for peace. And we fight along side, the ones who are stronger, and together, we will defeat our enemy."  
The men nodded slowly, and turned to do what they had been doing before.  
Lady Une turned back around, and sighed softly. "Be careful Duo, I don't want to have to say good bye to you too."  
Lady Une then slipped out of the doors.  
Iria, watched her go, and thought about Une's last words. 'Say good-bye? Does she mean like with Treiz? Is this young man that important, that the world's fate rest on his shoulders? Just like they had at one time with Treiz. Before he died, he had fought for earth, and had worn the burden on his shoulders. Is that what Duo is doing now, holding the hope of all the people on his shoulders?' Her questions ran on, and she feared inwardly, that the past might actually repeat itself.  
'No more death please.' She shook her head, and followed after Lady Une.  
  
  
  
  
Luna P comes out in front of all the readers and writers, "Artigato!!!! You're all wonderful people for liking my story. Well I just want to say, Happy Birthday InsaneEvil Sisters. Which one I'm not sure but happy birthday anyway!!!!"  
  
Duo comes out, and puts, "Why am I not in this story???"  
  
Luna P sighs, "Duo chan we went through this before. It's Usagi's story, not yours get over it. Well I want to add my summer for a new story to the end of this chapter. Like I did for Love is the Cure. Well I hope you enjoy it. Please review, if you can. Artigato."  
  
"Usagi Chiba, finds out her husband Mamoru is cheating on her. Feeling upset, and emotionally detached, she packs, her daughter's and her things to leave, to live with her father. Un expectantly, the shuttle they take to Earth is surged into a battle between good and evil. Hit, the shuttle has no choice but to make a crash landing. Crashing on an Island just south of Costa Rica, where a biological study had been taken place three years earlier.  
Usagi's father, known as Dr. J, grows worried when he hears where the plane had been expected to crash. Knowing what had been done on the Island three years prior, he calls in for help; from Ex Gundam pilot Heero Yui. A man of mystery, and killer instincts, Dr. J asks him to find his precious daughter and granddaughter. Still owing Dr. J for taking care of him through the earlier wars, Heero takes this last mission from his old mentor.  
On the way, his private plane is thrown into the same turmoil the shutter had been through. Mobil Suits from Costa Rica are intent to shoot him down. After evacuating, his plane crashes into a sea, in an attempt to fake his death. He lands on an Island that looks deserted by ocean view, the same Island, he was sent out to find. What he doesn't know, are the perils and dangers lurking beyond the beach, and in the jungle that had never been explored by man." 


	29. Chapter twenty nine

Side note  
LunaPrincess here, just to warn all of you, this chapter might be a little too emotional for youngsters, or even adults. Also, it's a little out there, and it might confuse all of you, I'm sorry if it does. If you're lost, I'll add a side note, for those of you who are, at the end of the chapter. Ja ne  
  
  
  
Chapter twenty nine- The End of a Never Ending War  
Usagi safely landed, not to far away from where Heero's shuttle had crashed landed, while he ejected from it minutes before.  
Usagi pulled off the helmet, and opened the cockpit door. She stared out over the tops of the trees. Earth was beautiful. The full green leaved trees, seemed to go on endlessly in front of her, following Earth's surface, even up the mountains. She stood up, and looked down 15 ft to the ground. Dirt, and rotting leaves would be all that would break her fall.  
Not that jumping made her hesitate, the idea of facing Heero, and the truth was what made her think twice.   
'He deserves to know...'  
Her mind was right, he did deserve to know why he had been deceived, and lied to all these years. He had all right, to be angry, or upset, even though she knew he was neither. She knew how this would end up, as if she had known it her whole life.  
Usagi inhaled, ready to face what had been laid out for her by fate, and destiny. She gripped the sides of the cockpit door, and pulled herself out, before she could think twice. She sailed through the air, landing with a thud on the forest floor. She stood, and raced towards the base, where Heero had already been in for five minutes.  
Her arms pumped at her side, and her legs pushed her forward. She gasped for air, as her muscles burn and begged to stop moving. Her shoulder ached, but she ignored the soreness, and entered through the already opened door.   
Once inside, she already figured Heero didn't wait, to get to his destination. A few soldiers, laid sprawled on their backs, a few pressed against the wall, still slightly confused, while scientist went to pick up their papers. Among them, was Dr. L. Usagi waved to the older woman, as she passed, and followed the trail Heero had left for her.  
She had to leap over a few bodies, which were her fellow teammates, but she didn't care, she was on a mission, and that was to protect Heero.  
She passed an open door, and came to a sliding stop. She hurried back, and slipped inside. She found the person, on the top of her hate list.  
He turned, and glanced at her over his shoulder, and softly sighed. He faced her; his shoulders slumped. "So you finally figured it out huh?"  
Usagi scowled, and replied, "It took me a while, but I finally put the pieces together."  
He nodded, and opened his top drawer. He sighed again, and reached into it, and grabbed something, tightly. Usagi frowned, and shifted under the space suit she still wore. "So why did you..."  
He chuckled slightly, shaking his head, "Cut the crap Usagi. I know you'd rather kill me, then talk morally, so why don't you just do away with me?" He looked her in the eyes. Usagi smirked, and patted herself down, "They don't let you carry guns in the infirmary."  
He shook his head, and asked, "Why were you there, again? Being heroic once again. See that is one thing, I could never drill into your brain."  
Usagi frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest, "What the hell are you babbling about now, old man?" He shook his head, and pulled out a 9mm from the top drawer. He held it loosely, but Usagi eyed it carefully. He tossed it at her, and she caught it in both hands. She looked it over, and bobbed her eyebrows with interest. "It's every man...or woman for his or her self, Usagi. You never understood me; every time I told you, to forget about the wounded, let them die, save yourself. But you always sacrificed your safety, to save them. I'm surprised you haven't died yet; you sure have been shot enough times."  
Usagi rolled her eyes, and held the gun in one hand, and let it hang at her side. "Well, so I'm generous, weak if you must. At least I gave a damn." He nodded, and pointed at her with his good hand, "Awe, and that is what I have been telling you since you came here. Don't worry about them, worry about yourself. At least Heero understood. He never put himself in danger for others except for himself, and his mission."  
Usagi waved the gun around in the air, her finger tightening on the trigger, "Yea, and look what you did to him. What kind of man does that, to his own..." The man waved off her remark, with his hand. "I've heard enough."  
He fell into the chair behind his desk, and sighed slowly. "I have lived a long and miserable life. You have no idea what it was like..." Usagi cut him off, "A miserable life!!! Are you mad? The only person, who has had a miserable life, is Odin...Heero. He deserves more, than what you gave him!!! He is a great person, and you gave him hell, and a cold hand. You never cared about how he felt. Don't you dare tell me you had a hard life? Your life was nothing compared to what Heero's life was..."  
He slammed his fists against the desk, and stood, "And how would you know? You grew up with a family, in a house. How do you know what a hard life is? Have you tried to see what life was like, through a soldier's eyes during the war? Or through my eyes?" Usagi shut her mouth, and frowned slightly.  
He continued, "I grew up in a war zone, with nothing, but the clothes I wore. I had no family, no home, nothing. I grew up on the streets, and had to survive alone in the world, and had strived hard to become what I am today. So don't you tell me, that I gave Heero a hard life, he had a home, he had people around him. I have seen far worst then he ever did."  
Usagi nearly burst out laughing. She shook her head, and cocked the gun. "Whipty fucking do! You strived real hard, and look where it took you!!! An old man, with no goddamn heart!!! Just because you had it rough, gave you no right to give Heero hell!!! Yea sure he had a home, yea sure he had you around, whenever you came around to beat the hell out of him. You grew up on the streets, learning how to survive for a meal, while Heero grew up trying to survive the training you put him through. You told him; emotions would make him weak, because you knew from experience! But did you have to fight in a war when you were only 8 years old, did you kill a man, when you were 6! Did you grow up, not knowing you had a family, when the whole time, the man that was training you to be an assassin, was your own Otosan!!!"  
Tears fell from Usagi's eyes, and she aimed the gun at the man, who looked devastated. He closed his eyes, and sighed in defeat.  
Usagi choked on a sob, and she whispered harshly, "I hated you, before I even met you. My Okaasan told me, that you made your own child train to fight in a war. I hated you even more, because you took me in and trained me to fight and survive. I hated you, because what you had done to Odin. I hated you, because you took him away from me, time and time again. And I hate you most, because you were my enemy, since I became Duo. You made me become Duo because, you wanted Heero to hate me, and you wanted to test my abilities to overcome my emotions. Just like you had trained Heero, you wanted to see how long I would go, without caring. You sent me on that mission, hoping I wouldn't come out alive." Usagi gritted her teeth, and braced herself.  
"It's true. All that you have said is a known fact, to you and I. You're very bright Usagi, and I knew that as much, when you came to me to train you." He paused slightly, "But I never knew, that all of this would happen. Sure, I was going to train you to ignore you emotions, and be another perfect soldier, but you were strong. You had grown up following your emotions, and you had taught Heero the same. You became a threat."  
Usagi nodded, and closed her eyes, "So you hired Mamoru."  
"Hn."  
Usagi opened her eyes, and slowly looked over her shoulder, "Heero?" She stared at him, and she blinked back her tears. He glanced at her briefly, but his eyes were trained on the man at the desk.  
"Nanashi."  
Usagi softly smiled, and nodded slowly. "So just because I taught Heero how to love, and care, you caused all of this to stop me?"  
The man nodded, and frowned at her. "Yes, and I will continue to do so." Usagi frowned, and looked towards the man. She barely glimpsed the cold metal gun the man had pulled out from the top drawer, and raised. A shot rang off, and Usagi pulled the trigger in alarm.  
She heard a sound, and watched the old man spit out blood, and his head hit the desk with a thud. She wasn't sure what happened next, but she knew it all went really slow. Something heavy fell against her, and she collapsed under its weight. She hit the floor with a smack, and the thing on her, plastered her to the ground. She looked up, and saw a mass of unruly brown hair. Slowly she glanced around, and found herself alone.  
She shivered, as something seeped into her suit. She felt around, and found something sticky. Her eyes widen in alarm, and she looked at her fingers. "Oh kami."  
Usagi sat up, and looked down at him. "Iie kami, Heero!!" She cradled his head in her lap, and stared at the blood flowing from the bullet wound to his chest. "Help!!!! Someone help me!!!" She cried out in despair, hoping beyond hope, someone might come.  
She bent her head down, and kissed his forehead, "Oh please, iie...please don't go."  
"I heard."   
She gasped, and looked at his face. His eyes stared hard at her, a soft smirk on his face. Usagi felt the tears rush from her eyes, and she whispered, "You can't leave me yet...someone help me!!!! Kami damnit!!! I need help!!!"  
She looked back down at him, as he shook his head. Blood spluttered from the wound, and Usagi covered it with her hands putting pressure on it. "You can't die like this damnit Heero. Not yet!"   
Dr. L came into the room, "Oh my god! Medic, we need medic!!!"  
Not long after, men in white rushed in with a gurney. They pulled Heero away from her, and placed him on the bed. He was then wheeled away. Usagi tried to follow, but was held back. "I have to see if he's okay!!!" Dr. L shook her head, "There's nothing you can do for him now Usagi."  
Usagi stopped struggling, and dropped her gaze to the floor. Something perked her interest, and she looked up over to the desk. She watched as the man in white checked for a pulse.  
Dr. L asked, "Is he..." the man in white frowned, and replied, "I'm sorry Dr. he's gone."  
Dr. L nodded slowly, "Alright, then get Dr. J out of here, we'll have a funeral as soon as we can arrange it. He was a good scientist, but an awful man."  
Usagi nodded, slowly in agreement. Then slowly, she whispered, "He saved me...he jumped in front of me so I wouldn't be hurt...why would he do that?" Dr. L shrugged, "Only he can tell you, Usagi."  
Usagi nodded, and let Dr. L lead her out of the office.  
  
  
  
  
Side note  
LunaPrincess here!! All right, to clear it up for those of you who are lost. Okay in this story, Dr. J is Heero's father. Heero was brought up, to not feel emotions, but then Usagi came along, and taught him how to care, and follow his emotions. Dr. J saw Usagi as a threat, and that she might undo everything he had done to make Heero the perfect soldier, so he hired Mamoru, to distract Usagi. But then Mamoru failed, and Usagi was shot. Dr. J took the chance, and told Heero Usagi died, and sent him to fight against Oz. Usagi was to become Duo, since she lost her memory. But then, Dr. J saw her becoming a threat again, and sent Mamoru to end it once and for all, but he failed once again, and died. Usagi regains her memory, and you should understand the rest I think. If not, tell me what you don't understand in the reviews, and in the next chapter, I'll clear up as much as I can. Thank you for reading this story bye!!! 


	30. Chapter thirty

Chapter thirty- The Beginning of the End  
Usagi sat in her room, rocking herself back and forth on the bed. She glanced around the room, her eyes never staying in the same place for too long. She bit at her nail, as the time ticked slowly by. The door to her room opened, and Usagi looked up with hope.  
Dr. A, and Dr. L walked in. They held each other, like lovers should. She stared at them, her eyes pleading with them for good news.  
Dr. A pulled away from his lover, and knelt down in front of him pupil. He grasped her hand, and squeezed it gently; "He's in surgery right now..." Usagi inhaled deeply, "Do they think he'll be...okay?"  
Dr. L tilted her head to the side, and she stared at Usagi, the one person, she had always been able to confide in, and be comforted, when her and her husband fought. "They don't know?" She felt awful; that she couldn't help her friend, or ease the pain she was feeling.  
Usagi nodded numbly, and pulled away from Dr. A. She laid down on the bed, and asked in a soft voice, "Could...could you go check...I don't think I could...Maybe I should..."  
Dr. A kissed her forehead, "iie, I'll go check on him. But you have a visitor."  
Usagi looked over her shoulder, "I don't really want to see...Dr. L, can you get a hold of Lady Une...tell the guys. They wont know me...please..."  
Tears started to fall, and she covered her face in horror, as a sob racked her body. "Sure thing Usagi." The two Drs left her alone. But not long after, there was a knock on her door.  
Usagi wiped at her tears, and tried to clean herself up. "Who is it?" a familiar voice replied, "Your other half...well I mean, you're once look alike..." Usagi choked on her laughter, and the door eased open. "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I heard what happened..."  
Usagi pushed herself up, and turned herself around on her bed. She looked Duo Maxwell, and stated softly, "It's like I'm looking in a mirror. I'm so used to seeing your face.  
Duo chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, I'm sorry what the Doc put you through. I mean if I knew what he really intended, I wouldn't have..." Usagi waved off his babbling, "It's alright. I don't think anyone knew, what he truly wanted. He just didn't want anyone to mess up his plan."  
Duo nodded, and sat down on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, his hands clasped behind his head. "Yea, that old fart, had a mean streak in him. God, look what he did to you. I mean, it cant be easy to be me, and for so long. It has to be hard, to be someone else." Usagi nodded, and pulled her knees to her chest, "Hai, it is...it's like you're someone else for so long, you forget who you used to be. But I guess...since I never knew who I was to begin with it doesn't matter. But then...its like I'm three people; You, Usagi, and Nanashi."  
Duo frowned, "Nanashi?" Usagi smiled wryly, "Hai. My parents didn't know what they wanted to call me. Only week out of the hospital, my Okaasan heard the name Nanashi. She thought that it sounded unique, and it became my name. It means no name."  
Duo broke out into rich laughter, "No name...you parents called you no name all your life? Wow." Usagi softly smiled, "Hai, but they were good parents...but that's another story..." There was a knock on the door, and it slid open. Usagi looked up, and saw Dr. L. She held a forlorn look, but it vanished, as she entered the room. "I talked with one of the Drs. They are still unsure, if he will recover. But I did get a hold of Lady Une. She informed me, that the gundam pilots, should be here very soon."  
Usagi lowered her gaze, and bit her bottom lip. Dr. L nodded, and slipped out of the room silently. Duo glanced at Usagi, "I heard what he did for you. He sounds like a great guy."  
Usagi smiled through the falling tears, "Hai, he is, even when he's pointing a gun at your face." She broke into a heart-wrenching sob that shook her body with tremors. "I feel so helpless."  
Duo leaned forward, and pulled Usagi into his arms, holding her close. "It's going to be okay." Usagi sobbed out, "How do you know, not even the Drs know." Duo rocked her back and forth, "Shhh. I know, because...he cares for you, I can see it, why else would he protect you?"  
Usagi replied, "Because he's crazy, and stupid. And...and..." She inhaled deeply, and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I don't want to loose him."  
Duo nodded, and stated strongly, "From what I've learned, he's a fighter, and he wont give up. He just found out who you are, he wont just give up."  
Usagi pulled back, and wiped her tears from her cheek. "You really believe in him don't you?" Duo nodded, and replied, "Yea of course. He's a gundam pilot, if I can't believe in him, who do you believe in?" Usagi nodded, "You're right. He won't give up. Who needs Drs thoughts, or says, he's going to be fine, and I want to be there when he wakes up."  
Duo jumped to his feet, "Now that's the Usagi I know!!! You go get him tiger." Usagi stood, and hugged Duo tightly, "Domo artigato Duo. For everything. And never change okay." She pulled away, just as the door opened.  
"Maxwell, where's Yui!" Both Duo, and Usagi stared at the three men in the doorway. Usagi opened her mouth, and shut it, imitating a fish out of water. Duo stepped forward, saving Usagi from explaining, "Hey Wu man! Hee man's fine... I think. Dr says he's in surgery."  
Wufei scowled, "Maxwell don't call me that!" Duo grinned, and slapped Usagi's shoulder, "Well take care Usagi." Usagi smiled softly, and asked, "What about you?" she glanced at the guys, who were leaving, to find the surgical room.  
Duo grinned, "Well, I got a girl at home waiting to see me again. I believe, I owe her a breakfast, am I right?" Usagi shook her head, "Artigato...this...kami I don't know what to say." Duo's grinned widen, "You could give me a kiss, but I know that's asking too much. Just go say hi to Hee man for me. I'm off to colony L2."  
Usagi nodded, and raced out of the room heading straight for the surgical room.  
  
It didn't take her long, to arrive at the right hall. She followed it down, to the last door. A bright light, shone from the small window. Usagi waited, watching the door closely.  
It was quiet, making her extremely uncomfortable. She crossed her arms over her chest, and felt the chilling air in the lone hall. It seemed to go right through her tank top, and touch her skin.  
The large swinging door flew open, nearly scaring the wits out of her. The doctor was young, but she was dressed down for surgery. Her gloves had been pulled off. She was reaching to pull off the cap on her head.  
"Is he okay?" The doctor stopped in front of her. "Who miss?" Usagi replied, "Heero Yui. Is he all right? He was pulled into surgery about an hour ago. A bullet wound...to the chest."  
The doctor frowned, her eyes, seemed to hold a saddened look, like she had seen to many people die on her table. She pulled off her cap, and rung it between her hands.  
"Do you mean that young lad? The one with dark hair, about 16 or so?" Usagi nodded frantically, "Hai him, is he okay?"  
The doctor inhaled deeply, and Usagi suddenly feared the worst. " Didn't anyone tell you, Sheesh, hard to find good help these days. We moved him about 20 minutes ago. He's in room 203. You can go see him, but I don't believe he'll wake anytime...Hey!!!"  
Usagi, had already turned, and had started towards the infirmary rooms, when the lady had given her the room number. She hurried down the hall, dodging the people who got in her way. She was there in no time at all. She burst into the room, her feet sliding on the linoleum. As she entered, she realized how familiar this all looked.  
Usagi shut the door, and locked it. She moved to the bed, where he laid unconscious, hooked up to machines that proved to her he was well alive. His heartbeat was strong, his breathing without the respirator.  
Usagi grabbed the chair from the corner of the room, and slid it next to the bed. She fell into it, and stared at his face. He looked so calm and relaxed when he slept. She exhaled slowly, and reached for his limb hand. She grasped it in a firm grip, and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Gomen nasasi Heero. I should have told you, but I didn't and look where it took you." She kissed the back of his hand, and rested her forehead on the bed. She held his hand tightly in hers, even when she fell asleep.  
  
It wasn't the bright light, shining through the large window, which cast a glow around her that woke her up. It wasn't the birds chirping, that sang a melody so pure that woke her up. It wasn't the loud noises coming from outside the door either. It was a shrilling noise, which echoed throughout the room, filling it with one long loud beep.  
At first, Usagi sat up, her eyes still half closed. She frowned, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. The noise, didn't register at first, until she finally was able to focus her senses. She leaped out of her chair, her eyes wide with horror. She stared at the bed, her hand flying to her mouth.  
She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes, but once again, she found the bed empty. Gaping, she glanced around the room.  
The bed was still unmade, the floor still clean, the door still locked. Two angry doctors and three worried gundam pilots were now hitting upon the door, their shouts easily going through the thin wood.  
Usagi frowned, wondering if she had imaged last night, but then the shrilling noise of the heart monitor brought her back to reality. She moved to it, and clicked it off. She inhaled deeply, suddenly stiffened as a shadow suddenly enveloped her body from behind. But then two arms slipped around her waist, and she whirled around in shock.  
She stared up into a pair of dark blue eyes, that she had fallen in love with time and time again. "Heero?" He stared at her calmly, his eyes locking hers with their gaze. Between them, they didn't speak, their eyes told each other everything.  
She inhaled sharply, and she whispered, "I thought...I was going to loose you. Why did you?"  
He silenced her, the best way he could think of. He knew that a gun, wouldn't work, since he had used it several times on her before, so he experimented. His lips captured hers, and her voice died in her throat. He smirked against her lips, when he found, that it worked. He tilted his head over hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly the door burst open, and someone demanded, "What the heck is going on here?"  
But then Wufei replied, "Yui!!! Who the hell is she?" And there was a calm reply, "Why Wu man, don't you see it, she's Hee man's love."  
  
The End 


End file.
